Six Feet Under the Stars
by Nellie Potter
Summary: *AU*2nd in the Stars series*1st chp: a recap* My adoptive father, Benjamin, is in jail and now I'm living with Regina. It's more than that though. She's taking care of me. Magic is back, and everything's changing. I have a chance to have a family again, even if it means only having a mother. Life is complicated though. Sometimes too complicated for anything to work out as planned.
1. Chapter 1: Previously On

**Previously in the Stars series**

"How could you do this to me?" Jamie asked, sneering as she crossed her arms and put her feet up on the dashboard of the new car. "I mean seriously, what father moves his daughter from London to Maine?"

''"""'''''"

Jamie eyed Regina suspiciously. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Mills."

"And you as well Miss Todd. Welcome to Storybrooke."

'"""''''  
Regina opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by the sound of someone else entering the shop. "There you are!" a male voice said. Regina turned and saw a tall, pale man with jet black hair and haunting eyes. She at first thought that he had been speaking to her, and then he stepped over to Jamie. "I was wondering where you went."

"'''''''''

"You're Jamie's father," Regina stated, quickly glancing to Jamie.

"'''"""'

Stepping up next to Benjamin, Mr. Gold said, "I beg to differ, Miss Todd." He gave a sly smile. "There are plenty of things to do in this town. You just have to know where to look." Mr. Gold winked at Jamie and she avoided his gaze. This man was really starting to weird her out, which was saying something since Jamie wasn't easily creeped out.

""''''""

Curious, Regina picked up the bottle and upon reading it, everything made sense to her, at least concerning Jamie's attitude. On the bottle was Jamie's name along with the label: venlafaxine. In her hand, Regina held the bottle of Jamie's depression medication.

"''''""""'

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. "Say yes to what?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "To my dad; I know he asked you out. I'm fourteen, not an idiot. He asked you out on a date and I want to know if you said yes." In truth, Jamie was scared for the answer. Regina was… odd and a stranger. Jamie didn't quite like her for a reason she couldn't exactly put her finger on.

""'''

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jamie responded, trying not to stammer. "I have nothing to hide, Madam Mayor." Jamie's posture was straight as she remained calm, cool, and collected.

Regina smirked, taking a few steps towards Jamie. "Is that so? Then I suppose you won't mind telling me what that prescription in your pocket says. Or is it still venlafaxine?"

""''''""

"Benjamin," she began slowly, quietly. "Jamie, she's run off. I wish I could tell you where, but she just left. One moment she was here and the next she was gone." Regina pretended to be concerned, but in all honesty, she didn't care that much. Jamie had been somewhat of a brat and didn't deserve the attention she was trying to get.

"'''''"""'

"Well, for starters, you may polish the silver," Mr. Gold answered dismissively after Jamie asked what she should first.

Jamie looked around the shop, eyes widened in disbelief. "All of it?' she asked. More than half of the shop consisted of silver items and trinkets! It also annoyed Jamie a bit that Mr. Gold thought of her as an inexperienced teen. He didn't say it aloud. He didn't have to. It was far from the truth though; she was not inexperienced. Back at home, she worked for a Mr. Archer at a bookshop for many months.

""'''"''""

Benjamin was in no mood for Jamie's attitude at that point. He started to slip into the familiar feeling of frustration and anger. He had fallen into this state of mind a few times before, though occasionally he felt like the emotion was an old acquaintance of sorts. In a flash, he had Jamie pushed up against the wall, hand practically around her neck, lips back in a sort of snarl. All he was missing was the streak of white in his hair and he would be a spitting image of Sweeney Todd. Jamie hardly reacted, only smirked. "Ahem, somethin' I can do for ya, Mistah T?" she said in an almost exact replication of her adoptive mother's voice with a strong Cockney accent.

"'''""""""

"Jamie?" Archie said once more, knowing that Jamie wasn't really listening, and she wasn't. She wanted to just go home, home to Fleet Street, in London. She missed wandering upstairs to Ben's shop and watching him shave his customers. Jamie doubted she would ever be allowed to leave the house again.

"I didn't cut myself," Jamie insisted quietly, turning her head to look at Archie. He looked to her like the typical therapist, but with a friendlier disposition.

"''''""""'

The silence overcame the two. Neither did anything, just stare at each other, knowing that not a single word even had to be said. All the hatred, it temporarily disappeared. All the badness, just gone as Regina dared to put an arm around Jamie. Jamie rested her head against Regina's shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And the two stayed that way for a few moments, just in complete silence.

"'''""""''

Regina felt herself lurch forward as the carriage came to a sudden halt. Feeling angered by the delay in her travels, Regina forced the carriage door open, glaring. "What is going on?" she demanded of one of the guards. The guard gestured to the commotion going on in front of the carriage. There was a girl arguing with another knight. Regina studied the girl and felt that she was rather familiar. Regina, not wanting her trip to be delayed, stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the knight and the girl who were currently quarreling.

"''"""""''"

Effie was a bit caught off guard by the fact that her majesty, the Evil Queen, was speaking to her. Her parents had taught her exactly what to do if this ever happened. Effie curtsied in respect, bowing her head. "My name is Effie Lindelle, your highness," she answered politely.

""'''"""""

Sweeney Todd reached into the pocket of his trousers; pulling out one of his razors- he always carried at least one silver friend around with him- and watching it gleam in the dim light of the barber shop basement. He revealed the blade and Eleanor gulped. There would be no burning of her body this time… at least the end will be quicker than before. Sweeney raised the razor up and sliced in one swift motion.

""""''''''

Regina said, "I love you," and she smiled brightly when she heard Benjamin say the same thing at the same time. They embraced and Benjamin sneakily reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box that held the commitment ring.

""''''"

Jamie sniffed quietly. "Seriously? My mum was murdered, my dad's in jail, I'm stuck with you in this hell hole, and you want me to tell you what's on my mind?!"

"Shh, Jamie relax," Regina said soothingly. She had become quite skilled with making children calm down ever since adopting Henry. "I take it back; you don't have to talk. Just sit here if you want."

So Jamie did sit. She just sat there in silence, trying not to cry anymore. In her opinion, she had cried enough. There was no need for more tears to be shed. Still, Jamie cried some more. Regina brought her other arm around Jamie so she was hugging the girl. Jamie buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck and sobbed for half an hour.

"""''""

"I still do," Benjamin muttered quietly, bitterly.

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" she questioned, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Love you. I still do," Benjamin clarified, and Regina had to think:

(_Did he read my mind?_)

"""''"""

Becoming a little too lost in her thoughts, Jamie didn't notice that Regina had gently taken her hand until she was on her feet. Jamie allowed herself to be led to the mirror. There, Regina took the locket out of Jamie's hand and clasped it around the teen's neck. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?"

''""""''"

Jamie noticed Regina's saddened expression and had a sudden, slightly worrying though. "You're not my real mother, right?" she asked, realizing that the question sounded a bit rude.

Regina laughed quietly and a bit bitterly. "No, I'm not. I was… jealous of Charity, you might say. Victor Lindelle had been a close friend of mine. When the king was alive and I had married him, he wasn't around very much. Victor kept me company during those times."

""''"""""'

She saw Regina playfully rolling her eyes. Regina placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. "One question at a time," she said with a faint laugh. "I couldn't risk having you remember- which I suppose didn't matter in the end. It was safest to have you so far away from Maine. The orphanage was created as part of the Curse. The people there never really existed. No one was supposed to discover it."

"And along came Ben and Nellie," Jamie said almost silently.

"""'""''

Not too far off in the distance was a threat looming in the sky: a dark cloud that screamed out danger. Effie did not know what it was and never really found out. She ducked and covered her head with her arms when the Curse enshrouded her, consuming her and sending her to a new life.

""''""""

Confused by what Mr. Gold meant, Jamie stopped her talking to ponder this. His words didn't make much sense to her though. Plans for the future? What type of plans? "Well, why did you come get me from my session?" she asked changing the subject.

Little did Jamie know, her question wasn't exactly off topic. Mr. Gold began walking again, Jamie trailing by his side. "To tell you to stay out of the way, Miss Todd. Think you can do that?"

"'""'"""

As soon as Regina got into the driver's seat of her car and buckled her seatbelt- Jamie following suit on the passenger's side- the mayor's cell phone rang.

It was the hospital.

""'""""""

"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you." Regina wished there was more she could say. She wished that she could just go back to the time when Henry would say "I love you, too, Mom," to her and not that damned Emma Swan. It wasn't the time for wishing now. Now was the time for getting the hell out of there.

With a brisk pace, Regina hurried out of the hospital, not knowing that Jamie was right on her heels until the teen got into the passenger's seat of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, trying her very best to remain her poised self, though she wasn't doing a very good job.

Jamie wanted to say "Just shut up and drive" but figured that would get her into some serious trouble. "Did you honestly think I would just abandon you?" she said instead.

""''""""""

Nothing of the sort had happened. Instead, Regina was standing in front of Henry's bedroom window, staring out of it as if something interesting was happening. And something interesting _was_ happening.

"'Gina?" Jamie said softly, but it was as if Regina didn't hear her. So Jamie sauntered over to the mayor and stood beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw the thick, purple smoke coming closer and closer.

It was 8:15 am.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are reading this, you have no idea how excited I am to be starting up the Stars series again XD **

**This was just a quick recap; the real story shall begin next week and then hopefully there will be weekly updates **


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers of the Past

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I know I'm updating this a little early, but I checked my scheduled and realized that I wouldn't be able to update this weekend, so instead of making you guys wait two weeks, I'm just updating early instead XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor do I own the song "Six Feet Under the Stars" by All Time Low**

* * *

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_

_Fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_From the docks downtown_

_It's been getting late for days_

_And I think myself deserving a little time off_

* * *

Victor paced nervously outside the bedchamber door. His wife's screaming resonated throughout the entire estate. Charity had been in labor for thirteen hours and to just listen to her pained cries was torment.

When Charity and Victor Lindelle first found out they would be having another child, they were thrilled. They had been extremely lucky to be blessed with their wonderful son, Nathaniel.

Nathaniel had Charity's dark blonde hair and Victor's deep blue eyes. He had a charming smile and showed promise for a successful future, though he was only eight years of age.

"Is Mother going to be all right, Daddy?" little Nathaniel asked Victor innocently.

Victor stopped his pacing and smiled warmly down at his son. "Yes, she will be." At least he hoped. Death during childbirth was not uncommon and Victor silently prayed that this would not be the case with his wife.

"""'""""

Sweat beaded on Charity's forehead, spilling down the sides of her face. The pain was almost blinding. Even Nathaniel's birth hadn't been this long and brutal.

"You're doing very well Charity," the midwife said encouragingly. "Just push a bit more."

Charity almost gave up. Giving birth to this child would be the death of her! "I just want this thing out of me!" cried out Charity.

"''"""''"

It became eerily silent. Victor's worry grew. Could the silence mean death as he had feared? What if neither Charity nor the new baby survived? The worst scenarios played out in Victor's mind.

The bedroom door creaked open and the midwife appeared. Her countenance was impossible to read, leading Victor to believe that the worst had indeed happened.

Then came the cry of the newborn.

The midwife smiled warmly. "You can see her now if you'd like, sir." She curtsied and stepped aside, allowing Victor access to the room. Without hesitation, Victor brushed past the midwife and made a beeline for Charity.

Charity smiled weakly at her husband, blonde hair matted to her forehead as she cradled the small baby in her arms. "A girl," Charity managed to say in a feeble voice, "a perfectly healthy girl."

Victor felt the pride swell in his chest. He kissed Charity's temple. "You did wonderfully, my dear. " He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "What are we to name her?"

Gazing lovingly at the small child in her arms, Charity didn't answer right away. It seemed she was either thinking deeply over a name, or too enchanted by the newborn.

"Persephone," she finally said, looking up to meet the eyes of her husband.

"Persephone," echoed Victor, smiling approvingly. "Nathaniel!" he summoned. "Come and meet Persephone."

""''"""""''

A week had passed since the birth of Persephone Lindelle, and Victor found himself slightly distracted while on duty, patrolling the castle grounds. He found himself thinking about how dangerous his job truly was.

He couldn't risk his life anymore. Things had been simpler when King Leopold was alive and well for the king was kind and took family into consideration. Queen Regina on the other hand just did what she pleased.

Now that he had another child, Victor didn't want the risk of losing his life or becoming permanently injured hanging over his head all of the time. It was at that moment of revelation that Victor came to a conclusion: he had to leave knighthood. With his head held high, Victor dared to leave his post and request to speak with Queen Regina.

""'''"""'

As the fire blazed before her, the Evil Queen Regina kept her eyes trained on the flame, the light reflecting in her dark eyes. She heard footsteps behind her.

Victor Lindelle cleared his throat to grab Regina's attention. When Regina turned her attention away from the fireplace, Victor respectfully bowed. "Your majesty," he greeted solemnly.

"Victor," Regina said in turn. "And what brings you here before me?"

Smirking, Victor answered, "I can't say 'hello' to an old friend?"

This answer made Regina smile warmly. Leave it to Victor to make her smile in such a way nowadays. "Is that all? Because your words say one thing while your eyes say another." Regina took a few steps towards Victor. She studied him and it felt to Victor that Regina was studying not just his countenance, but his very soul. "You wish to leave," stated that queen, no question in the declaration.

Victor sighed heavily, bowing his head slightly. "My wife has given birth to another child, a little girl," he explained. "I want to be there for her." Unlike how he hadn't always been there for Nathaniel when he was younger.

There was no mistaking the faint hurt in Regina's eyes. Victor Lindelle, the man that had once been her sole companion during the time when King Leopold was alive. They never had any love affair of any sort, but they had been very good friends. And now, Victor was abandoning her. "Fine, leave," said Regina darkly.

Something inside of Victor told him to be a source of comfort, to at least console Regina in some way, like the friend he was. But there was a more powerful part of Victor that told him this was for the best. So without another word, Victor left the Evil Queen's castle for good, returning to his wife and children.

'"''''"""""

When Victor returned home, he was met with quite a shock. Nathaniel was out in the backyard, but inside the house, something was wrong.

Charity was sitting in the rocking chair in Persephone's room. Charity's eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks tearstained. A floorboard creaked when Victor appeared in the doorway, causing Charity to snap her gaze up from little Persephone to Victor. She smiled weakly. "Little Effie is sick." Charity's voice was weak and simply heartbreaking.

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" asked Victor. He strode over to his wife. Looking down at Effie, he saw she was extremely pale save for the dark red patch on each cheek. With her bloodless lips, Persephone looked like a porcelain baby doll.

Quietly, Charity began crying again. "I don't know what we're going to do."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" offered a mysterious, yet oh-so-distinguishable voice. Victor turned around to face none other than Rumplestiltskin.

Victor stiffened at the sudden appearance of the impish man known as the Dark One. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Rumplestiltskin laughed, as if finding Victor's reaction to him appearing extremely entertaining. "No need to be so harsh sounding." Rumplestiltskin grinned wickedly. "I have merely come to… offer my services."

Charity held Effie close in a protective manner. "We want nothing to do with you and your deals. Leave."

Still wearing his wicked grin, Rumplestiltskin bowed mockingly. "As you wish, but you are missing out on a deal of a lifetime; your daughter's lifetime to be exact." He giggled quietly in amusement.

The two Lindelles exchanged glances before Charity asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Rumplestiltskin seemed almost too happy to be answering. "Your child is sick and dying, simple as that." He began walking around Effie's room as he spoke. When his back was turned towards the Lindelles, he turned on his heels to properly face them. "I propose a deal."

To hear that Persephone was dying was like a slap on the face for both Victor and Charity. They knew their daughter was sick, but dying? Victor cleared his throat. "And what is this deal that you propose?" he dared to ask.

"It's all very simple," replied the Dark One. "I will save your little girl. And when she is all alone in the world with no one to care for her, she'll become mine. And all you have to do," Rumplestiltskin made a contract and quill appear out of thin air, "is sign on the dotted line."

Victor felt like this was a safe deal. He and Charity would just have to make sure that Persephone was able to be cared for until she was old enough to take care of herself. And even if he and his wife died before their daughter could care for herself, there was always Nathaniel.

Only Rumplestiltskin knew the truth. He was fully aware that there would be a time when Persephone would be all alone in the world and when that time came, he would come to collect.

Being ignorant of what the Dark One knew, Victor signed the contract with a flourish. Rumplestiltskin smiled victoriously as the contract vanished. "The deal is struck." Rumplestiltskin then handed over a smile vial containing a potion that would cure Persephone. Before Charity and Victor could thank the Dark One, he left.

Victor and Charity looked to each other, neither saying a word. Charity bit her lower lip nervously. There had to be a reason why Rumplestiltskin would make such a price, rendering a deal a seemingly safe one.

They really had not a thing to fear though. Victor, Charity, and Nathaniel would never know this, but because of the capture of Rumplestiltskin, and then the Dark Curse taking place, Effie would be one to get away.

* * *

**Now I know many of you may have questions now because of this revealed part of Persephone's history, and I ask that you wait just a little while because I may answer your questions next chapter please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken I

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! **

**WARNING: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER CONSTAINS A SPOILER!**

* * *

_We can kick it, hang for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

'""''""""

Benjamin stared at his tray of food. Yet again, he wasn't hungry. His mind was too distracted for him to be hungry.

He missed the days when breakfast, lunch, and dinner weren't scheduled. He missed the days he and Jamie would get a big bowl of popcorn and have a Doctor Who marathon when Nellie would work late.

He missed Regina.

There was something about her that was so alluring. She had a regal stature about her but was still willing to do just about anything to hear her son say, "I love you," to her.

"Jamie, pills," Ben muttered absentmindedly to himself. Every now and again, he would mutter those words whenever it was time for Jamie to take her pills. "Jamie, pills."

""""''""""

_Who are you?_

_Jamie Todd._

_Where are you?_

_Storybrooke, Maine._

_Where are you specifically?_

_Henry's bedroom at the mayor's house; smoke, I remember purple smoke…_

Jamie reminded herself all that had happened to make sure that all was well with her mind.

The purple smoke… what had that been?

"""'''""""""

Benjamin hated that he now had all this time on his hands to remember.

It was that Emma Swan that had done this to him. It was she that had slapped the handcuffs on him and put him in the backseat of the Sheriff's car, shipping him out of Storybrooke to the nearest Maine prison.

If Ben had believed in the Curse that Henry kept talking about (and yes, the lad had tried talking to him about it) he might question why then was he able to leave Storybrooke.

The answer was simple, though Henry might've made it seem more complicated. Benjamin wasn't a fairytale character; he could come to and leave Storybrooke as he pleased without trouble. Not anymore though seeing as he was behind bars.

"''"""'

He knew. Of course he knew; he was the Dark One after all.

Mr. Gold was not the least bit afraid to admit that it had taken him some time, but he eventually had recognized Jamie. Not because of her long, dark brown hair or pixie nose, but because of her eyes. Since the first (and last) time he had met Persephone Lindelle was when she was a baby, the only thing about her that was really distinguishable was her eyes. An almost enchanting brown with a faint, but still noticeable tint of red; they were the eyes of little Effie's mother.

They were the eyes of the child that got away…

Oh, there were others that got away, of course; Ashley Boyd's daughter, Alexandra, for instance. What had upset Mr. Gold most about the situation with Jamie was that he had a chance.

There was a time when Jamie was all alone in the world, being held in that orphanage that never actually existed. There was a time when Mr. Gold could claim his price.

It was the damned town that held him back. He, just like every other cursed being, could not leave Storybrooke.

None of that mattered now. It still partly mattered, but not for the time being.

Magic was here.

""''''"""

She had hardly noticed that Jamie was there. She had been too consumed by her own grief.

Everything, she had lost everything. That was what it felt like to Regina. The feeling of being utterly alone in the world had kept creeping into her bitter-turned heart.

Benjamin was gone, Daniel was gone, her father was gone, Henry was gone; everything she had ever loved was gone.

Jamie was still there.

But Regina didn't think she loved Jamie, didn't think she _could_ love Jamie. Jamie was too defiant, too independent. She

(_needs someone to care for her_)

preferred to be on her own.

""'''''"""

Did she remain calm? Sort of.

Was she scared? Hell yeah.

Jamie didn't want to admit it, but she was scared; perhaps beyond scared. That purple… what the hell had that been?

In the back of her mind though, Jamie knew the answer. It had been magic coming.

Magic was here.

Hesitantly, Jamie turned her head to look at Regina.

There was something different about her. She looked the same, except for her eyes. On the rare occasion, Jamie had seen this certain glint in Regina's eyes; the glint that expressed love and compassion, the glint that was meant for Henry and Benjamin.

That glint was no more. There was a different glint, one that clearly expressed the hunger for power, one that expressed darkness.

Jamie hated that glint. She knew it all too well from when Benjamin would get it every now and then, especially when looking at his precious chaste silver razors.

A bad feeling began to form in the pit of Jamie's stomach. Her hands clenched into fists and she completely turned her body to face Regina. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded.

Regina looked to Jamie with her eyebrows raised in surprise. She crossed her arms and looked threatening. Not threatening in an "Evil Queen" sense. Threatening in a "mother about to scold her child" sense. This didn't intimidate Jamie though. Regina was _not _her mother. "And what gives you the right to speak in that tone to me, Little Miss?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes on Regina, balling her hands into tighter fists, her short fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Regina had no right, no right at all to use the nickname given to her by her adoptive mother! True, Regina had used a few times before, but Jamie hadn't cared at that time because Jamie had actually

(_looked up to Regina_)

liked Regina

(a _lot_)

a little.

"Don't you dare call me that," Jamie snapped. "And I will ask you again: what the hell did you do?"

"I have done nothing," Regina stated, gaining that regal tone once more. Jamie hated that, too.

Jamie felt as if Regina was lying. And in a way, Regina was lying. It was true she hadn't had anything to do about that odd purple fog. But she did do something. She… changed, and Jamie didn't like it. And Jamie herself had changed a little bit too.

Pills… she had missed her pills. She missed a lot of her pills and it was affecting her. There had been a few times when Jamie missed her pills, and everything was fine. Never before had she missed so many doses in a row though. That oh-so-familiar wave of sadness and emptiness started creeping up on her.

A certain blank look came across Jamie's countenance and Regina took notice. "Jamie," she said quietly, her expression softening. "Jamie, are you alright?"

The teen was silent for what felt like the longest time. Perhaps it had been the longest time. Perhaps Jamie really had been silent for years. Or it could've just been seconds according to the faint sound of a ticking clock. Jamie opened her mouth, as if to speak, but then decided against it. Instead, she just walked out of Henry's room.

Why did it seem like everyone left her? Regina thought to herself as she sighed heavily once Jamie was out of the room. Daniel, Graham, Benjamin, Henry, and now Jamie was leaving. Well, Jamie's leaving was different from the others. Jamie wasn't actually leaving Regina; she was just going into the other room. It still hurt Regina a bit when Jamie just walked right past her.

Not too long ago (in fact it had only been a week before), Jamie and Regina were actually getting along great. And Jamie thought about that one particular night when it felt as if she and Regina were the best of friends. She was completely unaware that Regina was thinking of that same night.

""''''''"""

Henry had been at his session with Archie and Regina had been at work. That motherly side of Regina had shown through just a tad towards Jamie and the teen had to come to Town Hall with her, since Regina didn't exactly trust Jamie to be alone especially because Jamie hadn't seemed so eager to take her pills recently.

The Mayor had sat at her desk, signing papers, answering phone calls and doing whatever it was that mayors did (Jamie hadn't exactly cared enough to pay that much attention). While Regina was busy doing all of that, Jamie was just sitting on the couch, reading a book.

With a sigh, Regina set down her office phone on her desk and just stared blankly at the papers that rested before her. She was really in no mood to do any of this work. While she enjoyed being mayor and all, she certainly could live without the paperwork.

The office had, at that moment, been completely silent except for the faint sound of Jamie turning the page of her book every now and then.

"What are you reading?" Regina suddenly asked, shattering the silence, which Jamie had been grateful for, but also slightly annoyed. The silence had been unnerving, but she had also been interrupted from her book.

Jamie had bit her lower lip gently before looking over to Regina and answering, "I'm attempting to read Victor Hugo's: Les Miserablés." And with that explanation said, she returned to her attempts at comprehending the lengthy novel.

Regina raised her eyebrows, standing up from her desk and sauntering over to the couch where she looked over Jamie's shoulder to see the book. "Attempting? And are you having much success?"

Shaking her head, Jamie replied, "No, not really. I've seen the musicals a bunch of times, which kind of helps. But it's still a bit hard. I just can't seem to figure it out!"

"And what exactly can't you seem to figure out?" asked Regina as she moved from standing behind the couch to sit beside Jamie.

In response, Jamie had mumbled, "Second paragraph of the first chapter."

Regina's rather amused, almost smug-like smirk did not go unnoticed by Jamie and it took Jamie some willpower not to glare. "Well, read me the paragraph and I'll help you to comprehend it."

It was Jamie's turn to smirk. "Alright, if you're sure…" She cleared her throat and read the troublesome paragraph out loud.

"'Although this detail has no connection whatever with the real substance of what we are about to relate, it will not be superfluous if merely for the same sake of exactness in all points, to mention here the various rumors and remarks which had been in circulation about him from the very moment when he arrived in the diocese. True or false, that which-"

Regina had cut Jamie off. "What is it you're reading again?"

It secretly pleased Jamie to see that the smug look upon the mayor's face had vanished. "Les Miserablés," Jamie answered whilst showing Regina the cover of the incredibly thick book.

"I see…" said Regina slowly. The book hardly interested her, especially after hearing that section of the second paragraph of chapter one. Her gaze fell away from the novel and landed on Jamie's silver locket. A small smile played on her lips. Jamie took no notice.

The teen sighed quietly, setting the book aside and leaning back against the couch cushions. As of lately, she had really begun to hate the silence. It let her think about the past. It let her think of how she showed so much weakness to Regina.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Regina stated without question. There was no questioning to it; it was too obvious that Jamie hadn't been sleeping well lately. "I thought that problem was resolved."

Jamie hadn't wanted to talk about that little "problem." She hadn't been sleeping well because she had too much on her mind, especially concerning the Curse. So many questions had popped up because of it, but at the same time questions had been answered. Like why it didn't seem she had aged for the past few years. She looked the same at the age of fourteen as she had at the age of "twelve." Mainly because she hadn't actually been twelve in this world, she just thought she was.

"Doesn't matter," Jamie mumbled nonchalantly. She hadn't wanted to make a big deal about it. Jamie stood up from the couch and wandered over to the window to gaze at the outside world.

After waiting a few moments, Regina stood up as well. "Jamie," she said softly. "Look at me please?"

The request struck Jamie as a little odd, but she did as she was told. As soon as she did so, Regina took both of her hands and looked at her for the longest time. Finally, Regina had said quietly, "You look so much like your father…"

"Regina, you're doing it again," Jamie stated, not pulling her hands away from her. "You're acting like my mother." She said it with such ease. This hadn't been the first time she had pointed that out.

Regina sighed quietly. "Right, right, sorry," she apologized with a weak smile.

The first time Jamie had reminded Regina that she wasn't her mother was… painful? Yes, Regina had supposed that was the word. It was bit painful. In a way, it told her that even if she had ever ended up marrying Ben, she would never be anything more than just "Regina" to Jamie.

And perhaps that wasn't so bad. It was hard enough to get Henry to view her as a mother now that Emma Swan had waltzed into his life. She didn't need the stress of Jamie as well.

There was a look in Jamie's eyes that practically screamed "Sorry to have to remind you." A sincere, unspoken apology and Regina pulled Jamie to her in a secure hug.

"""'"""""""

Jamie stopped thinking of that memory. There had been more good parts to it: she, Henry, and Regina having a nice dinner while Henry gladly told Jamie about his school day. Hot chocolate with cinnamon for dessert, Jamie recalled. Henry's favorite.

She wanted to stop thinking about that now though. There was a pounding on the front door along with a muffled angry buzz coming from Storybrooke's citizens outside.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken II

**A/N: WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES AND INFO FROM THE SEASON PREMIERE. **

**I know the script isn't exact from the season premiere. But remember: this story is slightly AU**

**Thanks reviewing! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.**

* * *

_Pass me another bottle, honey_

_The Jaegers so sweet_

_But if it keeps you around _

_Then I'm down_

""''"""""'

It had been that afternoon when Jamie had gone to the Sheriff's Station to visit Benjamin in the holding cell that Henry had decided to talk with Regina.

Did he still view her as his mother? Henry wasn't entirely sure. What he did know, though, was that he viewed Emma as more of a mother to him than Regina. But that didn't matter right then.

Henry hadn't known how much time he would have before Jamie would return. This had to be quick.

When he walked into the kitchen, Regina's back was to him. She had been sipping coffee, staring out the window absently. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Regina had turned around to face her ten year old son. "Henry," she said quietly. She had hardly believed that he was standing there, looking as if he wanted to talk to her. And he had wanted to talk.

The boy did not smile, but had an air of curiosity about him. "So… Jamie's living with us," Henry said slowly. It was a statement, no questioning in his tone.

Regina didn't respond right away. It had been as if she didn't know how to respond. "Yes, she is," Regina affirmed. She briefly wondered where this conversation was going. It had seemed totally random.

Henry let perhaps a second and a half of silence pass before bluntly asking, "So are you going to adopt her?"

The only sound that could be heard for the longest time was a bird faintly chirping from outside. "No," Regina answered firmly as she turned back around to rinse out her coffee mug in the sink.

"Why not?" Henry wasted no time in asking. He moved so that he was now standing beside Regina.

Regina rested her hands on the edge of the kitchen counter. She had wanted this conversation over with as quickly as possible. "Because she's not up for adoption," she tried explaining, knowing her efforts would be fruitless.

Before Henry could say another word on the matter, Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a gleaming silver locket and handed it to Henry. "Now be a good boy and put this in

(_Jamie's room_)

the guest room," she instructed.

Henry obeyed.

As he made his way to the guestroom, he sneaked a peek at the inside of the locket. Henry smiled to himself and had put the locket on the dresser in the guestroom.

""''''""""

Someone from behind Jamie cleared their throat. "Excuse me, Miss Todd," Mr. Gold intruded. "But I'd like to have a little chat with your father… alone."

Jamie looked Mr. Gold up and down, as if deciding if he were to be trusted or not. "Why?"

Mr. Gold smirked faintly. "I believe an attorney has the right to be alone with his client for a little while, don't you think?"

After waiting for a few moments (during which time, she looked from Mr. Gold to Sweeney), Jamie agreed. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she told Sweeney, and then walked out before another word could be said to her.

""''""""""

That event seemed so long ago now. It was odd for Jamie to think about. She still remained completely unaware of the conversation that Regina and Henry had during the time that she had been visiting Benjamin

(_Sweeney Todd?_)

in the holding cell.

From the edge of the bed, Jamie stared at the window, fingering her locket as the angry shouts from the awakened citizens of Storybrooke continued to be heard.

Her locket, it felt… different in a way. She unclasped it and was just about to openthe beautiful piece of jewelry. Before she did though, Jamie took a moment to stare at it, a faint smile gracing her features. A chaste sterling silver one inch heart shaped locket with a beautiful design. And then she opened the locket. With a sharp intake of breath of surprise, Jamie looked at the inside of the locket. The picture of the moon flower was gone.

Instead, there was a picture of Benjamin and Regina in each other's arms, smiling brightly and happily at the camera. On the other side, it was a picture of Henry and Jamie that hadn't been taken to long ago. The scenery was outside, and Jamie was kneeling on the grass. Henry stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. The two of them looked beyond happy.

Jamie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dr. Whale pounding on the front door relentlessly. She sighed quietly and went to the front door.

Just as she reached out to grasp the door handle, her opposite arm was grabbed and she was jerked backwards.

"Upstairs. Now," Regina commanded in a low tone. Jamie opened her mouth to protest, but Regina left no room for argument with a mere glare. Slowly, and with a solemn look upon her countenance, Jamie began to trudge off to go back upstairs. She was momentarily stopped when Regina placed a hand on her shoulder, as if apologizing for her rather harsh tone a few seconds before. "I'll come up in a few minutes."

Jamie nodded, not uttering any words, and went back up to the guestroom as Regina had instructed.

She sat on the edge of the bed again and began to wonder why on earth Benjamin had chosen to date Regina of all people. Sure, the

(_former?_)

mayor was rather attractive, and was _mayor, _but personality-wise? The woman was practically bipolar! One moment, she's barking out commands, and the next she's acting like she was Jamie's mother and friend and it bothered Jamie. The teenager didn't mind Regina acting like her friend. What she did mind was Regina acting as if she was her mother. Jamie already had two mothers before. She didn't want a third.

Minutes passed, and Regina didn't come up stairs. There was an eerie silence outside now. Not even the birds were chirping. A foreboding chill went down Jamie's spine and she involuntarily clutched her locket.

She allowed a few more minutes to pass. And still, nothing happened.

Jamie, at that point, may not have particularly liked Regina much. But what if something bad happened? The angry mob had surely sounded pretty pissed off. Pissed off enough to kill? When living the life of a teenager girl whose dad was a murderer and once-potential-stepmother was the Evil Queen, every scenario was plausible.

'"'''''""""""'

They weren't going to kill her. That was a relief to Regina. She was safe from death.

Then why was she still so uneasy?

Something else was going to happen, something bad. Regina could just tell.

She was alone now. Charming, Emma, Snow and Henry had left her. Regina looked down at the holding cell lock and did her best to concentrate. Unlocking it with magic couldn't be too hard, could it?

"Magic is different here," Mr. Gold walked in, sneering, "dearie."

Regina lifted her gaze to see the pawnbroker. "I've noticed," she replied bitterly. "What do you want?"

As Mr. Gold neared the cell, Regina noticed a blurred figure quickly peek into the room and then hurriedly dive under the Sheriff's desk. Mr. Gold noticed that Regina seemed momentarily distracted by something behind him. When he turned to look, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned and then returned his attention to Regina.

"I spoke with Belle."

Regina raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "She's alive?" Of course Regina knew this, but she thought it best to act dumb.

But Mr. Gold was not fooled. Being the Dark One, he was not fooled so easily. "Yes, she's alive. This _whole _time, she's been alive." His eyes burned with fiery hatred. He would take great pleasure in ending Regina that was for sure.

The jig was up, that much was apparent. No use pretending. "I could have killed her, but I didn't," Regina reminded Gold, her voice dangerously soft.

"No, you didn't," Gold agreed. He was far from impressed by Regina's rebuttal. For a quick moment, he glanced to her throat, thinking it would be just so easy to wrap his hands around it and squeeze. No, he had a punishment that fit the Evil Queen perfectly. "Instead, you left her alive so you could it kill her when it best suited you. And that dearie is a punishment far worse than death."

Without warning, Mr. Gold grabbed Regina's wrist, clutching it tightly. Her hand was flat, revealing the unmarred flesh of her palm. He took a golden medallion and pressed it against her skin.

Regina felt no pain, just a bit of a shock from the sudden cold offered by the medallion. "What the hell is that?" she demanded. She attempted to keep up her dignified persona, but there was no mistaking the worry and concern in her voice.

"That dearie is my revenge," Mr. Gold stated proudly, the fiery hatred still burning his eyes, but along with an evil glint. "Life is precious, Regina. It's about time you've learned that."

And with that, Mr. Gold limped out of the Sheriff's Station.

Regina looked down at her hand, but didn't see anything. Her skin remained unscathed. Regina bit down gently on her lower lip, closing her hand into a gentle fist. "It's just us dear," she said, staring at her loose fist. "You can come out now."

Jamie popped up from underneath the sheriff's desk. She adjusted her white, short sleeved blouse with one hand as she walked over to the holding cell, holding something behind her back. "How'd you know I was there?"

Regina smirked, but with that sense of loving fondness. "Well, your skills aren't exactly that of ninja," she pointed out. "What's that you've got there, Little Miss?" Regina froze when the nickname escaped from her lips. The last time she used it, Jamie had not been very pleased; in fact, beyond not pleased.

But there was no angry outburst, no cursing or harsh words or tones of any sort. Jamie seemed completely fine with the use of the pet name. And she was fine with it this time, mainly because it wasn't being used because she was in trouble. It was being used because Regina

(_cares for me_)

was talking to her like they were friends again.

Surprisingly, Jamie grinned despite the current situation. She brought her hand out from behind her back to reveal a plastic package with a large label. "I figured we'd be here for a while-"

(_"Did you honestly think I would just abandon you?"_)

"-so I brought Red Vines. But then I saw Mr. Gold in here. By the way, what did he do to you?" Jamie hadn't been able to see anything from underneath the desk, though every word had been crystal clear.

Regina didn't want to talk about what had happened though. If she truly was Marked, and if a wraith was really going to come after her at any time, she wanted to enjoy what little time she had left. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear," Regina assured Jamie with a warm smile.

* * *

**A reference photo for Jamie's locket: (****media. stickyj product/MLSS1000. jpg****) Remove the spaces inbetween the periods**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken III

_Meet me on Thames Street_

_I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I've been warming up_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

""''""""""

Mr. Gold was smirking to himself. His revenge would be exacted soon enough. He just needed to summon the wraith. There was something that was stopping him though. A voice, one that was very familiar at that point, stopped him in his tracks before he was too far away from the Sheriff's office.

"By the way, what did he do to you?" he heard Jamie ask whilst slowly turning around.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, dear," Regina answered. And then Mr. Gold reappeared.

Jamie spun around on her heels when she suddenly heard Mr. Gold say, "Exactly. Nothing you need to concern yourself with indeed, dearie." As he neared the teenager, she pressed herself up against the bars of the holding cell seeing as there was no place to run.

Roughly, Mr. Gold grabbed Jamie's wrist. "What the hell do you want now, Rumple?" Regina hissed, but taking a step back.

"I've come to collect," the Dark One answered.

Jamie tried pulling away from Gold, but he had a firm grip. Her wrist already started to ache. He was practically dragging Jamie across the room to leave.

"Let her go!" Regina commanded, but it was of no use. "Rumple!" she screamed, clutching the bars of the holding cell, her body pressed against the metal.

In silence, Mr. Gold hauled Jamie from the Sheriff's Station to his pawnshop, the teenager struggling the whole time. "C'mon let me go!" the teen protested. "Let go of me! Let me go!" The remonstrating continued the whole duration of being taken to Gold's shop.

Not so gently, Jamie was pushed into the pawnshop. "What the hell was that?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, trying to look as threatening as possible.

It was almost humorous how blissfully ignorant Jamie was about the deal her parents made. "I've collected my price of course. Some odd years ago, you're parents made a deal." Mr. Gold gave a shark like grin, sending involuntary chills down Jamie's spine.

Jamie didn't want to believe Gold. Surely her birth parents wouldn't be so stupid as to make any sort of deal with the Dark One! "A… a deal? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" she dared to ask. The whole while, Belle was listening from the backroom, not daring to interrupt just yet.

Mr. Gold seemed almost too happy to explain. "Before I say anything, I'm telling you right now that it was all your doing," he stated before telling the (shortened version of the) tale. "As I recall, you were only a week old and very sick. Dying in fact; you're parents were willing to give up anything to save you. So, I named my price.

"Which was?" As the question left her mouth, the answer hit Jamie. "Me," she answered herself. "The price was me."

Mr. Gold winked. "Now you're catching on. They made a deal, and my price was you. And I would receive my price under certain circumstances, which now apply. I suggest you make yourself comfortable dearie. You're going to be here a while."

At that moment though, Gold had other things to attend to. He left his shop without another word, the door slamming behind him. He was on his way to the woods.

Jamie stood there, dumbstruck. It was all true, wasn't it? The deal, the price, it being her own fault…. No, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have controlled the fact that she had become deathly ill.

"Hello?" a voice gently sounded from behind Jamie. The teenager turned to face a pretty and young woman.

"Uh, hi," Jamie greeted quietly. She wondered if this woman was basically in the same boat as herself. The price of a deal Rumplestiltskin had made. Tentatively, Jamie added, "I'm Jamie."

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm Belle."

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "_You're_ Belle?" she asked, almost as if she didn't believe it. When hiding behind the desk at the Sheriff's Station, she had overheard Mr. Gold and Regina talk about Belle.

("_I could have killed her, but I didn't."_)

Obviously a little confused, Belle slowly nodded a few times. "Yes, I'm Belle," she confirmed. "And um… what are you doing here, exactly?" She had heard Mr. Gold explain to Jamie why she was there, but Belle didn't want to believe it and hoped that Jamie would give her a completely different explanation.

No such luck.

"A long time ago, my parents apparently made a deal, and the price was me." It bothered Jamie that she hadn't read about the deal in Henry's fairytale book. She had read her story, and there had been no mention of a stupid deal.

The corners of Belle's lips pointed down in a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that." A deal that was made many years ago and Rumplestiltskin had still collected his price instead of just leaving the deal alone and forgetting about it. Because Rumplestiltskin never forgot, nor did he ever break a deal. Only one deal in his life did he break, but never again. Perhaps then, he hadn't changed as Belle had hoped.

Jamie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "Nothing I can do about it though. A deal's a deal." Though making a deal with Rumplestiltskin was worse than making a deal with the devil. "So how did you end up stuck here with him?"

"Well," Belle began slowly. "I'm not actually stuck here. I chose to stay."

This came as a shock to Jamie. "Whoa, whoa, hold up a sec. You chose to stay here? With him? And he didn't… manipulate you in any way, shape or form?" Jamie was beginning to think that there was something wrong with Belle.

Quietly, Belle laughed. She had expected a reaction of that sort from Jamie. "I suppose you can say he manipulated me in a way. Love makes people do strange things."

Now Jamie was more than sure that there was something wrong with Belle. "You love Rumplestiltskin?" That hardly seemed possibly to Jamie. "How can you love someone like him?"

Belle shrugged halfheartedly. "Love, as well as making people do strange things, works in mysterious ways.

""''""""''

Mr. Gold couldn't suppress an evil smirk as he raised the dagger, reading his name inscribed on the blade. "The Dark One summons thee," he stated crisply, before bringing the dagger down and stabbing the medallion.

""''"""

Regina bolted upright, gasping for air. A peculiar sensation had overcome her and she felt her hand throbbing.

Daring to look at her own, throbbing palm, Regina's eyes widened in fear. The Mark started to appear, the flesh of her palm no longer unblemished. She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her suddenly dry throat.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts of worry when she heard a shout of "'Gina!" Regina stood up and stepped towards the bars of the holding cell, clutching the cold metal tightly. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Jamie, Regina was sure of it. Jamie was, after all, the only one to call her "'Gina."

Silence followed for a few moments and Regina continued to wait, her hand still throbbing as her knuckles started turning white from holding on to the metal bars too tightly. Yet Jamie did not appear.

Disappointed, Regina pushed herself away from the bars and sat down on the cot. It had all just been in her mind.

"""''''''''""

"Wait, let me get straight," Jamie interrupted Belle. The woman had tried explaining how she had met Rumplestiltskin and came to be in love with him. "Even with the kiss working, meaning he did love you back, you still walked out?"

Belle smiled sadly. "Yes and no. He threw me out, tossed me aside. So I left him, with nothing more than a broken heart and a chipped cup."

It was a classic romance story with a twist, Jamie thought to herself. "At least you're together now," the teenager pointed out.

The sad smile didn't vanish or become brighter. It remained unchanged. "That's true but… I don't know. I thought he had changed. I thought he didn't care so much about power anymore. He having brought you here though, it's showed me that I may have been wrong about him changing." Her tone was pitiful and Jamie felt sympathetic towards Belle.

"Enough chatter about me though," Belle said suddenly. She no longer wanted to talk about what had happened and what might happen. "What of you? What life have you been given?" Belle was sure that whatever life Jamie had been given because of the Curse, it would be better than the life she had being locked away in the asylum section of the hospital.

Jamie inhaled deeply. After Belle explained what happened to her, she was sure that Belle wouldn't be all too pleased to hear who it was her adoptive father had dated and wanted to marry. "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I was sent to an orphanage in Florida because of the Curse," she started to explain. "And apparently, it wasn't supposed to be found by anyone, like Storybrooke.

And along came my adoptive parents, Ben and Nellie Todd. They came, adopted me, and I loved them to death. They made me feel like I was their actual child.

Then they started fighting. I would listen to the arguments and was convinced that the fighting was my fault since the fights seemed to always be about what was best for me. So Ben and Nellie divorced and Ben got custody of me."

Jamie went on to explain how Benjamin found a house in Storybrooke and how pessimistic she had been during that time. Now came the hard part.

"I was so shocked when I found out. At the time, I thought it was the worst thing that could happen." Jamie closed her eyes, trying to think of how to word this. She opened her eyes to look right at Belle. "My dad, Benjamin, started dating Regina Mills."

Belle opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by the sound of the shop's bell tinkling softly as Mr. Gold

(_Rumplestiltskin?_)

returned to the shop.

Mr. Gold shut the door of the shop and then faced Belle and Jamie. "Well, I suppose it's good that you two are getting acquainted," he said rather absently. He honestly didn't care for Jamie, just the fact that he had finally collected his price. The wraith had been unleashed and his only concern now was Belle.

"Yup," said Jamie, popping the "p." She tried not to glare at Mr. Gold. Getting on this man's bad side was not the brightest thing to do, though Jamie was pretty sure she was already on Mr. Gold's bad side. "So… can I get out of here now?" She really wanted to go

(_home_)

to Regina's house and have everything be normal again. But that couldn't be the case. Nothing would ever be normal; at least, not what was considered normal in this world.

Mr. Gold stared at Jamie, scrutinizing her for a few seconds. "No, Miss Todd, I'm afraid you can't. Besides, there's nothing left for you to go back to." A wicked grin started to appear on Mr. Gold's face.

Jamie felt her hands clench into fists as Mr. Gold continued. "You're adoptive father is in jail, Henry's with his real family now, and your stepmother is-"

"She is not my stepmother," Jamie interrupted Gold with a stern voice.

It was apparent that Mr. Gold was not amused by Jamie's correction. "As I was saying," he started up again coldly. "There's nothing left for you to go back to."

When Jamie opened her mouth to retort, Belle disrupted the two in hopes to distract from the spat that was obviously about to arise. "I could really go for some tea right now."

Belle's intent was blatant to the teenager and the pawnbroker. Mr. Gold nodded curtly. "Yes, tea does sound like a good idea," he agreed.

"""''"""'""

Emma, Snow, and James were all, at a hurried paced, walking to Gold's shop. They had to get there fast; they had put it off long enough. "Gold," Emma said harshly as she stormed over to the pawnbroker. "We need to talk."

In the backroom, Jamie was listening in on the conversation going on between the Charmings and Mr. Gold while Belle was trying to stay distracted by reading a book. She too was eavesdropping though.

Suddenly, just as Jamie was starting to get a little bored from listening in, the world seemed to tremble and Jamie was almost knocked off balance. She stepped out of the backroom to confront Gold. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"That," Mr. Gold said to Jamie and the Charmings, "is going to take care of Regina."

Jamie felt her eyes go wide. Snow and James rushed to the door and looked out to see Storybrooke's streets in a frenzy, the wind howling, making litter waltz and tango.

Emma studied Mr. Gold and then her eyes fell on Jamie. "What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding a bit concerned. Whatever the reason was, she was sure it wasn't good.

"Long story," Jamie said. "Not the number one priority though. Let's go!" She started following the Charmings out of the shop, but was stopped when Mr. Gold grabbed hold of her arm with a firm grip.

"I don't think so Miss Todd."

Emma butted in. "Let go of her, Gold," she said threateningly. "And you better listen to me, because I am still sheriff and I can still arrest you."

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes on Emma, but released Jamie all the same.

As soon as Gold released her from his vice like grip, Jamie pushed past Snow, James, and Emma, and went out into the streets, the wind playing with her hair. Goosebumps appeared on her arms from the cold, her short sleeved white blouse not doing the best job of keeping her warm under these circumstances.

"'""""'"""

Regina stood up from the cot having heard a noise coming from inside the station. "Who's there?" she called out. She hoped her mind was playing tricks on her again. When the wraith appeared though, she wished her mind was playing tricks on her.

There was nowhere for her to run to, just the back of the cell. As the wraith neared, the door of the holding cell was torn off its hinges. There was nothing that Regina could do and she knew it.

Having her soul sucked wasn't as painful as Regina thought. But it was leaving her with an empty, hopeless feeling. And if the sucking of her soul continued, she would be left as only a hollow shell of her former self.

"'Gina!" Oh great, her mind was messing with her again. No, wait, the voice sounded real. Could it be?

It was. It had been the actual Jamie Todd to shout her nickname. Regina's vision was blurred though; she didn't see James throw a chair at the wraith, disrupting the process of draining Regina of her soul. Jamie immediately rushed to Regina's side.

"'Gina, please tell me you're okay," Jamie said quietly in a pleading voice.

Regina was gasping for air. When she managed to somewhat regulate her breathing, she tuned out the rest of the world as she pulled Jamie into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**And Smash, I do plan on having some Jamie/Red interaction. It might not happen for a while, but it will happen!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken IV

_We'll hit south Broadway _

_In a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie_

_I'll drop a line_

"""'''"""'

Jamie briefly hugged Regina back, taking that as a sign that the mayor was in fact, okay. Now wasn't a good time for sentimental moments though.

Pulling back, Jamie looked into Regina's eyes, as if searching for something in the woman's mind. Saying nothing, the teenager stood up, tugging away from Regina's embrace completely.

Fire blazed in front of Jamie's eyes as Mary

(_Snow?_)

Margaret repelled the wraith with fire. The demonic creature shrieked loudly and Regina cringed from the horrid sound. Thankfully though, the wraith fled the scene, unsatisfied that its victim managed to get away for now. An unsatisfied wraith was a hungry wraith. And a hungry wraith was a dangerous one to be around if Marked.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma inquire, sounding concerned and a bit out of breath.

Gasping for air still, Regina leaned against the bars of the holding cell. "A wraith; soul sucker," she rasped, heart thudding in her chest. She felt strange and not in a good way. Though the horrific being that was the wraith did not suck all of her soul, it still licked a portion, leaving Regina to feel the heavyweight of depression, of nothingness.

Snow glanced to the window which the wraith used as a means to escape the dreaded light, its only fear. "Did I-?"

"Kill it?" Jamie interrupted. Everyone turned their head to look at the fourteen year old. Her eyes were cold and at the same time, full of worry. "No, you didn't. You can't kill what's already dead. Except for vampires… and zombies," she added as an afterthought. "Okay, so maybe you can kill the dead. Bu the thing is that wraith wasn't alive to begin with. It's not human, it's not an animal. It just… is. A thing that's just there without rhyme or reason is what I guess I'm trying to say. And it won't rest until it's sucked the soul of its prey." Jamie was mildly surprised that she remembered that much about wraiths. Her older brother had told her about wraiths when he was still alive.

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about Jamie's words. She was right. The dead might be able to be killed again. But the wraith wasn't living to start out with. It just… was.

Emma was the one to tear through the silence. "And who's it after?"

Regina took a deep breath, showing her marred palm to the group. "Me," she answered. "It's after me."

It was so silence that a speck of dust could have been heard falling to the ground.

A certain fear rose up in Jamie's chest. If the wraith was after Regina, then it would not rest until every ounce of her soul had been consumed by it, leaving Regina as a hollow shell of her former self. Jamie didn't want that. Why would she want that? Regina was all she had left in this world really. Her real parents were dead, her brother was dead, Nellie was dead, Benjamin was in jail, and her aunt, uncle, and cousins were in London. They weren't even her real family! Then again, neither was Regina, but that mattered not. What mattered was that Jamie didn't want to lose all she had left. Because that, that was certainly the worst curse of all.

"We need a plan to get rid of it," David chimed in. "Since we can't kill it, getting rid of it is our only option."

After only a second of thought, Regina said, "I know how to get rid of it." If magic was back then surely the hat would work. "Town Hall is where we'll need to go. Jamie," she looked to the girl. "You are to go home. Is that understood?"

Jamie was not at all pleased to hear this. "What? No way, that's not fair! I should be allowed to help," she argued, crossing her arms.

"No, it's too dangerous. You are to go home and stay there. No ifs, ands, or buts, Little Miss." Regina was again overcome with that mother figure persona. "When you're there, you're to take your pills."

Jamie glared when Regina mentioned the pills. But the woman did hold a good point: it was too dangerous to be around when they would lure the wraith into their trap… which gave Jamie more incentive to go. "Fine," the teen muttered, and then exited the Sheriff's Station without further instruction. She wanted to get out of there before it was suggested that someone take her

(_home_)

back to Regina's house. Of course, Jamie didn't go back. That would imply that she didn't want to become involved in whatever was about to happen.

So, Jamie stayed hidden in the shadows, holding tightly to a telephone pole as the wind was blowing as madly as ever. From her hiding spot, she watched as Regina and the Charmings raced from the Sheriff's Station to Town Hall to get whatever it was they needed in order to rid Storybrooke of the wraith.

She continued to watch until the shadowy figures of the adults disappeared. Then, Jamie made her move, carefully coming out of her hiding place and traversed the street to get to Town Hall.

"""'""""

Jamie stared at Town Hall as it loomed before her. No way was she going to go home when adventure was right around the corner.

Home… no longer just Regina's house, but home; that didn't matter right then. What mattered was that the wind was picking up even more and Jamie was almost being knocked to the ground by the power of the airstream. The wraith was nearing.

"""'"""

Even inside Town Hall, it was easy to tell that the wraith was no far off.

Regina focused on the hat, knowing that it would be difficult to

(_get it to work_)

open a portal now that magic was different.

All heads turned when the doors opened with a loud bang. It was not the wraith as everyone had expected. It was,

"Jamie?" Regina breathed in disbelief. She looked less than pleased to see the teenaged brunette. "I told you to go home."

"Yeah, and obviously I'm not a very good listener," Jamie stated matter-of-factly. She strode right over to Regina and knelt beside her, staring blankly at the hat. "A hat? You plan to get rid of a freakin' wraith with a hat?" This had to be a joke.

Regina sighed heavily. "Yes, Jamie. A hat," she declared plainly. "A portal should open and rid this place of the wraith. I just need to get it to work."

The air suddenly became chilled, a shiver running down the spine of everyone. Jamie's eyes widened when the wraith flew in through the doorway, the faceless demon's eyes glowing a bright red. Looking down at the hat, Jamie saw Regina spinning it, but not much else was happening. "Uh Regina, now's a good time to open the portal."

"I know!" Regina snapped at Jamie. "It's not working!"

Snow, James, and Emma were fighting off the wraith, trying ever so hard to keep it at bay. Flames protected Jamie and Regina… for now.

Over the noise and commotion, as she peered into the hat, Jamie shouted, "Why isn't it working?!"

Emma knelt beside the pair to look into the hat as well. She touched Regina's arm, eyes full of concern. The portal opened. Quickly, Emma, Jamie, and Regina stood up, taking a moment to feel the reward of success. The thrill was short lived.

Regina's back was to the wraith, and the creature took advantage of this. It flew past Snow and James, intent on finally claiming its victim.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, pushing the woman out of the wraith's path.

The wraith came too close to the portal and was immediately sucking into the vortex. It would not go without a fight though.

A ghostly arm reached out and grabbed Emma's ankle. Snow and James watched in horror, attempting to save their daughter, holding onto her hand and arm to yank her out of the wraith's grip. Jamie and Regina were in the midst of their own troubles.

The wraith's other phantom arm had reached out and clutched Jamie's ankles as it simultaneously pulled Emma towards the vortex.

Jamie's scream could cut through glass. The wraith yanked on Jamie's ankle and she fell to the ground, being pulled closer and closer to the edge of the hat. "'Gina!" Jamie shrieked, and then she felt someone grab her arm tightly and firmly pull her away from the hat, away from harm.

To Jamie, it all happened in slow motion. In reality, it only occurred in a matter of seconds. But those seconds felt like hours.

Just as Jamie was pulled away from the hat, Emma and Snow had already fallen through. Regina hugged Jamie to her tightly, unable to tear her gaze away from the vortex that continued to twirl and swirl.

"No!" James shouted. He leapt towards the vortex in hopes of following his wife and child to wherever they would end up.

There was a thud as James landed on top of the hat, the portal gone; Emma and Snow, gone. James scrambled to his feet, looking at the hat with horror and disbelief. He hadn't made it through. His loved ones were now somewhere, anywhere! And he was still stuck in goddamned Storybrooke.

It wasn't fair. What had just happened seemed completely unfair to Jamie. Emma and Snow disappeared into the portal and she hadn't. She had been spared because Regina saved her. No one saved Snow and Emma. They were gone to who knows where! It wasn't fair…

"Where are they?" James demanded as he took a threatening step towards Regina and Jamie.

Instinctively, Regina pushed Jamie away and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes on Charming. "I don't know," she answered coldly. "But they're gone now. You might as well try and move on."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance," James stated portentously.

Regina smirked, knowing that James' words were only an empty threat. "Well, what's stopping you now?" With a wave of her hand, James was thrown against the wall, and the wallpaper came to life. Long tendril-like branches emerged from the wall, hugging James to the point of practically suffocation. James attempted to struggle free, but his efforts were in vain.

Still wearing the wicked smirk, Regina walked up to the trapped prince. "Oh, if only Snow were still here to see her prince now." Slowly, Regina reached up, preparing to rip out James' heart.

Jamie wanted to do something, anything, to help. But she was paralyzed with fear. She didn't know this Regina. She was a stranger.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, disrupting the moment.

Almost immediately, Regina turned to face her son. She frowned slightly, brow furrowed. "Henry?"

The ten year old had his hands curled into fists. Tentatively, Regina traversed across the floor until she was standing only a few feet in front of Henry, and then knelt down so that there were at eye level with each other. James dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Henry looked past Regina and noticed that Emma and Snow were nowhere in sight.

Jamie tuned out Henry and Regina and pretty much the whole world. She was still processing the fact that she had almost faced the same fate as the two women who were sucked in to the vortex produced by the hat.

Jamie's eyes landed on a somewhat familiar face. The teen vaguely recognized the young woman with red streaks in her hair from Granny's diner. What had her name been? Rachel? Renee? It was hard for Jamie to recall. After all, she had only been to the diner once with Benjamin.

Red caught Jamie's gaze and held it. She offered the girl a faint smile. The girl's name was a mystery to Red, and Red wondered why on earth the mystery girl was there at Town Hall.

Jamie returned Red's smile. Then she blinked and Red was gone. Everyone was gone except Regina, who stood perfectly still with her eyes trained on the doors.

It was blatant to Jamie that she had spaced out, though for how long she did not know. Her mind was being overwhelmed with so many things: memories of this life, memories of her past life, being saved from the hat; it was almost expected for her mind to shut down for a few moments, like a reprieve.

Deafening silence impregnated the air, making the atmosphere extremely uncomfortable to be in. The only solution Jamie saw was the shatter the silence. "Regina?"

Regina looked to Jamie. It was only a brief glance and turn of the head before the door held her attention once more. "You're still here," she stated, voice sounding cold.

Jamie's countenance remained emotionless, though a whole flurry of feelings made Jamie magenta inside. The way Regina had declared that statement… did Regina not want her around? "Yeah, I'm still here," Jamie replied in a "no-duh" tone of voice. "I can leave if you want me too."

"No," Regina said a little too quickly. "I mean," She turned her head again to look at Jamie and smiled weakly, "of course not." Regina held out her hand to Jamie.

Jamie studied Regina's offered hand for a fleeting moment before gently grasping it.

Wordlessly, they walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! Next chapter starts "We are Both" episode two of season two!**


	7. Chapter 7: We Are Both I

_Fall in the grave_

_I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

"""''""""""'""

Jamie was curled up on the couch. She couldn't sleep; didn't want to sleep.

Regina was dead to the world. Jamie had made sure that Regina was really sleeping before sneaking off downstairs clad in her sky blue pajamas that were decorated with a yellow rubber duck print.

So there Jamie sat, hugging a pillow to her chest and avoiding what she liked to call an Apple Cider Moment. Though apple cider wasn't always involved in an Apple Cider Moment, the name seemed to fit.

She liked Apple Cider Moments, and Jamie was sure Regina liked them too. It was that time when there was no hate, just talking and yes, even a little bonding, a mug of warm apple cider usually involved. Now just wasn't the time though. Jamie wanted to be by herself to think.

Checking the clock, Jamie saw that it was well past midnight. She hardly cared though. With the ability to function properly after only four hours of sleep, time was hardly Jamie's main concern.

Briefly, Jamie considered writing a letter to Benjamin. What could she possibly say though? "Dear Dad, magic's back in Storybrooke, and guess what? I'm a fairytale character!" would hardly suffice. So Jamie scrapped the idea of composing a letter.

Hearing her Cousin Johanna's voice wouldn't be a terrible idea. Johanna had always been good with making Jamie feel better. But Jamie's mobile phone was upstairs and she didn't want to risk waking Regina up. Besides, the mobile device had no battery life left, rendering Jamie stuck downstairs with nothing to do.

Still hugging the pillow to her chest, Jamie fell asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch.

""''""""

"Jamie," a distant voice said. The teen did not stir though. She remained in the black, bleak, blissful world that was sleep.

Subconsciously, Jamie could have sworn she felt her shoulder being gently shaken. Jamie didn't open her eyes, just groaned in protest and tried moving away from whatever was shaking her shoulder.

Regina continued gently shaking Jamie's shoulder, trying to wake the girl. "Jamie," she said again, more firmly this time. Still, the girl's eyes remained closed as she tried to remain asleep for as long as possible. Regina huffed quietly and straightened up, crossing her arms. This just struck her as typical Jamie, being stubborn. After a few seconds, Regina got an idea. "Jamie, the 'Doctor Who' marathon starts in five minutes," she promptly announced.

Jamie's eyes shot open and she sat up as straight as board. "I'm up!" she declared. Her hair was a mess and the sight made Regina laugh quietly. Jamie frowned. "There's no 'Doctor Who' marathon, is there?"

Still laughing quietly, Regina shook her head. "No dear, there's no marathon." She uncrossed her arms and placed one around Jamie's shoulders when the girl stood up.

"Can't believe you lied about a 'Doctor Who' marathon," Jamie mumbled, "even if it was just to get me to wake up."

Regina wore a look of amusement. "Well you're up now anyway. Go and get dressed," she directed as she gave Jamie a little push towards the stairs.

Jamie trudged upstairs and went into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and washed her face, scrub-scrub-scrubbing her skin. She wanted to wash away memories.

_Mrs. Lovett's once pale flesh had turned a light shade of grey, full lips now dried and of no color. At least Nellie's eyes were closed…_

Blinking back tears, Jamie dried her face when she was done scrubbing. She couldn't get the images of her dead adoptive mother out of her head. It was all so sudden, too. Jamie had moved on from Nellie's death and then just this morning, she was thinking about it again.

No matter. Jamie turned off the tapped and then turned on the water for a shower. She waited until the water was a little hotter than comfortable before stripping out of her pajamas and stepping into the shower.

As the water pounded against her skin, leaving a burning feeling that Jamie took pleasure in, she could have sworn she heard the voice that belonged to Charming. She didn't think on it though as she took the bottle of body wash, squeezing a generous amount into the palm of her hand. Not surprisingly, it was apple scented, the only body wash scent that Regina seemed to own.

Jamie scoured her skin until it felt raw. Only then did she move on to shampooing and conditioning. Though Jamie always used the apple scented body wash, she specifically requested rosemary and mint scented shampoo and conditioner. That was always the scent that Nellie had gotten her.

She lathered, rinsed, and repeated for what felt like hours, but it was only twenty minutes in reality. Jamie shut off the water, but stayed in the shower, letting water droplets snake down her body, her hair dripping. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her and heading to her room.

When she finished putting on her skinny jeans and black short sleeved puff blouse, Jamie brushed her long dark brown hair and towel dried it before heading back downstairs to get some breakfast. Was it still breakfast time? Jamie had lost track of time.

So many pills…

When Jamie returned downstairs, she saw Regina standing in the dining room doing nothing.

Charming's words

(_If you need magic to keep your son, then you don't really have him_)

kept echoing in Regina's head. Charming was right, but she didn't let it get to her. Henry was her son no matter what. She loved him dearly; she was his mother.

The sound of Jamie clearing her throat snapped Regina out of her thoughts. Regina smiled when she saw the girl. The smile wasn't bright, but it was sincere. However, the smile faltered when Jamie's countenance remained solemn. "Something the matter, dear?" she questioned.

Jamie swallowed and shook her head. She didn't seem very sincere about it though. She started to head towards the kitchen. Regina followed. She watched as the teen got milk out of the refrigerator and went to get a bowl out of the cupboard, her movements and actions so natural, as if she had been living here all of her life. Silently, Regina walked over to Jamie, standing behind her as Jamie poured the cereal and milk into the bowl she had retrieved.

Tentatively, Regina reached out and gently stroked Jamie's hair. Jamie ignored Regina and set aside the milk and cereal, letting out a heavy sigh. Now that was a sure sign that something was up. "Jamie, please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Jamie answered sternly, not facing Regina.

Regina looked less than amused by Jamie's tenacity. She walked away from the teenager and Jamie let herself relax as she put away the milk and took a bite of cereal. The peace was short lived when Regina returned with the small orange bottle of pills.

Jamie turned when she heard Regina uncapping the bottle of pills and dumping the correct amount into the palm of her hand. She handed the medication to Jamie, who just stared at it for a few moments before saying, "No way in hell am I taking those."

"Please Jamie," Regina said, holding her hand out to the teen.

The staring just continued for a few more moments before Jamie caved in and took the medication out of Regina's hand, and then swallowed the venlafaxine.

Smiling, Regina placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Good girl," she said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, et cetera! **

**Special thanks to Smash! Aka, supersmashkingdomhearts1999. I think I got your whole username right Smash! Smash has been so supportive throughout the entirety of this process of writing and posting and has been such a great help! You rock Smash!**


	8. Chapter 8: We Are Both II

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! And special thanks to supersmashkingdomhearts1999 for being such a big help with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

_I should've known better _

_Than to call you out_

_(On a night like this_

_A night like this)_

_If not for you I know _

_I'd tear this place to the ground_

_(But I'm alright like this_

_Alright like this)_

'""""""'""""""""

Jamie had stayed in the kitchen, consuming the rest of her cereal as Regina said she had some "business" to take care of. Jamie didn't know what this "business" was, and she got the feeling that she didn't really want to know. With Regina, it was hard to tell.

Sitting in one of the living rooms that existed in the large house that belonged to former Mayor Mills, Regina stared intently at an unlit candle. "Come on," she urged it in a quiet voice. A flicker of a flame appeared for a few seconds and Regina grinned triumphantly. The success was short lived.

The flame went out and Regina frowned. This was far from pleasing. It was then that Jamie quietly walked into the room and stood beside the couch that Regina was sitting on.

"Come on, light damn you," Regina hissed

The teenager raised a questioning eyebrow. "Uh, you _do _realize you're talking to a candle… right?" Maybe this meant that Regina, after so long, was finally losing it.

Closing her eyes, Regina gave herself a few seconds to keep it together so that she wouldn't snap at Jamie. She was stressed out enough as it was with trying to hone her magical abilities; she didn't need Jamie's true personality shining through to be added into the mix of stressors. At least Jamie was her normal self instead of that depressed figure that would replace her every now and again. "Yes, Jamie, I realize I'm talking to a candle." Regina picked up the candle. "A damn candle that refuses light!"

On the word "light" Regina threw the candle into the fireplace and Jamie jumped a bit in surprise. _Wow, so much anger… over a bloody candle, _Jamie thought to herself. She would have said her thoughts, but considering Regina's current mood, it didn't seem like the best idea. "Okay then…" Jamie said slowly.

With a quiet huff, Regina stood up from the couch. "There's something I have to do," she said rather absently. "Please, whatever you do, _don't _get into any trouble." Regina doubted such a thing would be possible, but there was nothing wrong with hoping, right?

Jamie's smirk wasn't very assuring though. "No

(_promises_)

problem," the teen pledged with false words. It wasn't that she tried getting into trouble on purpose. She always just ended up in the mix of things.

Regina's suspicious gaze told Jamie that she didn't exactly believe her, but Regina did voice her doubt. Instead, Regina continued to study Jamie's countenance for a few moments before letting a faint smile appear. She leaned in to place a kiss on the top of Jamie's head, like she had once or twice before. But this time was different. Jamie pulled back a little, and a little was all that was needed. There was a flash of hurt in Regina's eyes that disappeared almost instantly.

"Right, well, I'll be home shortly," said Regina and then swiftly left. Jamie waited a few moments before heading up to her room.

Outside, Regina had a little run in with Dr. Archibald Hopper. "Regina," said the therapist, daring to approach Regina.

"Dr. Hopper, what is it that you want?" Regina asked, though it was blatant that she was in no mood for conversing with the former cricket.

Archie sensed this, but he continued anyway. "I'd like to talk."

Regina was less than pleased to hear these words. Still, she went along with it. "Oh right, the whole conscience thing. Fine, I'm listening." She really wished that she didn't have to go through this right now. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Well, actually I'd like to talk about Jamie and Henry's situation." Archie himself wasn't feeling all too comfortable discussing this with Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen. But he would not back down from doing what he did best: listening to people's problems and try and help out.

Now Regina was intrigued to hear what Archie had to say. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And what exactly do you have to say about my children's situation?" It had been a slip of the tongue, nothing more. But Regina did not correct herself.

Archie noticed Regina's choice of words as well, but did not comment, at least not yet. He cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. "It seems that Henry is… happy with his grandfather. Perhaps it might be best if he stayed with David, erm, James, at least for a little while." He continued quickly so as to avoid any tirade from Regina. "As for Jamie, I think it may be best if she stays with Henry and James-"

He was cut off quickly by Regina. "Excuse me, Dr. Hopper, but did I just hear you suggest that Jamie stay with James, a man she hardly knows?" she questioned rhetorically, crossing her arms.

Archie was momentarily rendered speechless. For some odd reason, he hadn't expected such a reply. Then again, this was the Evil Queen he was talking to. It was a little mind bending, remembering that Regina wasn't just the mayor anymore.

Regina was blatantly becoming impatient already. What she had to do was far more important than listening to the cricket. "Quite frankly Dr. Hopper, I don't care what you say," Regina said firmly. "Jamie is staying with me." It's what Benjamin would want, Regina told herself as she walked away from Archie.

Truth be told though, thoughts of Benjamin hadn't recently been on Regina's mind. Looking down at her hand, Regina saw that she wasn't wearing the commitment ring, which led her to wonder: did she still even have feelings for Benjamin Todd?

They had exchanged those three simple yet powerful

(_I love you_)

words. Words Regina was convinced that she would only ever tell Daniel before Ben came along. And now, Benjamin was gone. Once more, Regina felt

(_Jamie was still there_)

all alone.

Shaking her head to rid her mind of these many conflicting thoughts, Regina continued on her way to Mr. Gold's shop. She had to find that book!

"""""''"""'''""

Jamie waited until Regina's figure was out of sight before making her move. She was sure to be quiet, though no one else was in the house.

She was worried, mainly about her own future. What was to become of her? Nellie was dead, and Benjamin was in jail. Her adoptive parents weren't around anymore. Regina wasn't her legal guardian. Jamie was, by definition, an orphan.

"Orphan," Jamie muttered out loud as she sauntered down the driveway, hands in the pockets of her jeans. Saying the word out loud made the fact of the matter hurt just a little bit more. She was an orphan. Jamie was an orphan. Jamie Todd equaled orphan.

The word just kept echoing in her head. She shook her head and then started to jog towards the makeshift crisis center. Jamie didn't know that the crisis center had been set up; she was just following the direction that she saw Archie leave from the driveway. But eventually, she came across the crisis center.

It seemed that many people had been affected by the wraith. On the streets, Jamie was given the chance to see cars totaled, windows shattered, the road so littered with debris that it was damn near impossible to drive.

Jamie looked around the crowded area that had been labeled as the crisis center. There were so many people… Because she hadn't been paying much attention to where she was walking, Jamie took a step back and then turned, only to run into the young woman with red streaks in her hair.

"Oh geez, sorry!" Red apologized, "Wasn't paying much attention."

Jamie smiled weakly. This was the first time she had officially talked to Red. "No, it was my fault. I have issues with being aware of my surroundings." She laughed a little nervously. She didn't know who she could trust here now that everyone remembered.

But Red's smile was sincere and trusting. Red studied the unknown girl as she extended her arm, holding out her hand to Jamie. "I'm Red," she introduced herself. As Jamie took her offered hand and shook it gently, Red asked, "What's your name?"

The moment of truth; did she want to answer as Effie, or as Jamie? Jamie's weak smile became brighter and more sincere. "Todd, Jamie Todd," she introduced herself. She had almost said "Effie Lindelle" but that wasn't her life anymore.

Red cocked her head to the side slightly. Jamie's last name sounded very, very familiar. And then, Red remembered. She remembered Emma coming into the diner one day for hot chocolate with cinnamon and complained about having to fill out all of this paperwork because some man named Benjamin Todd murdered his ex-wife. Red raised her eyebrows in minor surprise. "You're the Todd Kid?"

Jamie didn't know whether to be nonchalant or offended. That's how she was being referred to as by the residents of Storybrooke, as the Todd Kid? "Uh yeah, I guess," Jamie answered, sounding unsure of her response.

"Oh, I didn't mean that as a bad thing," Red said quickly. "It's just, I've heard about you and… what had happened," Red was sure to choose her words carefully. "I just never expected to come face-to-face with you."

Obviously a little perplexed by Red's choice of words, since Jamie didn't know that Emma had briefly spoken about her to the waitress, Jamie said, "Yeah, okay… um, where's Dr. Hopper?"

Red pointed to a location behind Jamie. "He's over there. If you need to talk, there's a signup sheet."

A signup sheet? No, Jamie needed to talk now. Her issues may not be as important as other people's, but she was the one with the medication. As Jamie turned to go find Dr. Hopper himself, she thought about who she had just met. Red began to walk away just as Jamie turned back around and called back to the young woman, "Hey, wait!"

Without hesitating, Red faced Jamie again, though she was a bit surprised that the girl wanted to continue to talk. "What's up?"

Jamie took this moment to study Red. She was pretty, and certainly did not look like the Red that Jamie remembered reading about in the classic Grimm's fairytales. "You said your name was Red. As in: Little Red Riding Hood?"

Red smiled, half expecting that question to be asked seeing as she and Jamie had never met before in the fairytale realm. "Well, I'm not really 'Little' as you can tell," she answered. "But yeah, I'm that Red." Her story wasn't different than what the classic tale told.

Slowly, Jamie nodded. "Okay, good to know… I'll see you around I guess." This time, when she turned away, she didn't turn back. It was so strange, knowing that everyone here was a fairytale character. Shaking her head, Jamie strode right up to Archie and said, "We need to talk."

Archie was glad that Jamie had come up to him. He had expected her to never come and speak to him about her problems again. "Well, if you'd like, we can talk now." He did have a few appointments ahead of her, but Archie had a feeling that he knew what Jamie wanted to talk about. He had a feeling that the epiphany had hit her.

Jamie nodded curtly. "Yeah, now would be good." She didn't necessarily want to talk, but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it all. "I haven't been taking all of my pills, and I'm… an orphan."

It wasn't a lot of detail for Archie to work with, but it was enough for him to help her. "I'm sure Regina will be sure to give you your pills on time. You just have to take them when she gives them to you, okay?"

Jamie didn't nod, or say "yes." Instead, she looked a little solemn. "Yeah, that's the other thing. I'm an orphan, remember? Nellie's dead and Ben's in jail."

Archie seemed a little perplexed. "But you're staying with Regina, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but she's not my mother," Jamie pointed out. "She's not my anyone, not even legal guardian. I can't stay with her. But I have a plan."

"Oh? And what is your plan?"

Jamie looked Archie directly in the eye to let him know that she wasn't joking around, that she was completely serious about this. "I'm going to go to London to live with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jonathon, and Jo and Toby."

Archie recalled hearing about the Turpins from previous sessions with Jamie. Jamie knew that she didn't have enough money to get a plane ticket herself, but surely Regina would be willing to help out. Archie opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Grumpy shouting, "Terrible news! Terrible news!"


	9. Chapter 9: We Are Both III

_I'm gonna roll the dice_

_Before you sober up_

_And get gone_

_(I'm always in over my head)_

""''''"""""'''"

Jamie was stunned when she heard what the terrible new was. Once the Storybrooke border was crossed, one's cursed self became their only self. She was stunned as well as disappointed. Now she was stuck some place horrible: Storybrooke, Maine, with none other than Regina freakin' Mills.

_What am I going to do now? _Jamie thought to herself with worry as she tuned out Charming's announcement of meeting in Town Hall in two hours. _Regina's the Evil Queen. There's probably a mile long line outside her door of people who would take great pleasure in cutting of her head!_

"Jamie!" a ten year old boy called out to the teen. Jamie looked to the source of the voice and felt a sense of relief wash over her when she spied Henry.

She pushed her way through the thick crowd of people to get to the lad. "What's on you, mate?" Jamie asked when she finally reached Henry and Charming.

Hurriedly, Henry questioned, "You were with the Evil Queen earlier, right? What's she planning?"

Jamie cocked her head to the side in thought. "Uh… she's not planning anything, at least I don't think… I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell me if she did have something planned," she pointed out.

Henry's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He had been so sure that Regina was up to something! Jamie was right though; Regina probably wouldn't tell her a word if she did have something planned.

Charming put an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Come on, I have a speech to prepare," which he was beyond nervous about.

"What do you have planned?" Jamie asked as she started walking alongside Henry and Charming.

With all honesty, Charming replied with, "No idea, but I have two hours to figure it out."

Jamie paused in her walking to just stare blankly at Charming. This man: Prince James Charming… didn't have a plan. "We're screwed," Jamie muttered under her breath before continuing to follow Henry and his grandfather.

"'"""""""''"""

The book, she finally had the book again. Regina smirked triumphantly as she opened the hardback and read its pages. All of this power and it was hers.

Turning the pages, Regina found the spell to enchant the trees, just like her mother had used so long ago. After briefly skimming the page, Regina pursed her plump, perfect lips and blew. The magic filled the air and Regina inhaled deeply.

That sense of power filled her and her eyes became a beautifully haunting purple. Regina grinned, the book in her lap. Oh yes, she would have her son back, whether he liked it or not.

And yet, there was a tugging at Regina's heart. That part of her heart that hadn't been frozen from that sense of power made her pause and think. Her son… Emma's biological son, but legally her son… he wanted to be with his birth mother. It was understandable in way. It just hurt knowing that he thought that she was the Evil Queen. He wasn't wrong, but it still hurt that ever since he got that book, he viewed her as evil.

Regina wasn't evil, not completely. Evil people weren't capable of love and she loved Henry very much. So much, that she would do anything to keep him.

Anything.

"""""'"""""'""

"No, don't stop! You were on to something!" Henry encouraged James.

James sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short hair. "No, I wasn't," he contradicted, turning from the mirror and going to the kitchen counter. "I did the fighting and Snow was always the one who did the talking."

Hardly paying attention, Jamie sat on the couch, absently fiddling with her locket. She briefly wondered what the hell she was doing there. The only connection she had with any of the Charming family was Henry, and that was only a friendship connection. No other relationship or any other tie with this family.

"Jamie, please tell Gramps that he's doing fine," Henry urged the fourteen year-old.

Jamie looked to James and gave the thumbs-up sign. "You're doing wonderfully," she said with sarcastic encouragement.

Wearing a teasing grin, James rolled his eyes playfully. "Gee thanks," he said with almost equal sarcasm. "That really helps me out.

Jamie giggled, actually giggled. She couldn't help but feel a little at home, mainly because she was with Henry, and she was even starting to consider him as her brother. They certainly had their moments when they acted like siblings.

With a heavy sigh, James took Jefferson's hat in his hand. "What I really need to work on is finding out on how to get this thing to work."

Henry studied the hat for a few seconds before saying, "I think I know whose hat that is." The ten year old got out his book of fairytales and turned to the page that showed the picture of Jefferson when he was the Mad Hatter. "The hat… it belongs to him, the Mad Hatter."

"Okay, and who he is? I mean, who is he here?" James corrected himself, looking from the picture of Jefferson to Henry.

The boy wore a look of deliberating, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

After a moment of thought, James said, "I think I know someone who will though. Now," James continued, "if you two will excuse me, there's something I have to do. I'll be back soon." James started heading for the door and Henry followed.

When James stepped out of the apartment that was once shared by Mary Margaret and Emma, Henry asked, "Where are you going?"

James quickly glanced to Henry. "Wish I could tell you, Henry. But it's a secret." It wasn't really a secret, but James didn't want Henry to become involved since James had to go and make a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Henry didn't need to be around that man.

"Aw c'mon Gramps, the Curse was broken because of me; you gotta use me! Let me help!" Henry protested as James headed down the stairs of the apartment building. But James was gone before Henry received a reply from him. "Or not…" Henry muttered as he went back inside the apartment building.

There, he found Jamie staring at the picture of Mary Margaret and Emma with a small, sad smile upon her face.

"Henry," Jamie said suddenly, turning to look at her friend. "Do you think you could answer something for me?" A part of Jamie doubted that he could, but he was the one with the book after all; perhaps he had answers.

Henry nodded a few times with hardly any hesitation. "Yeah, sure; what do you want to know?"

Jamie bit her lower lip in thought. "I… I can't remember most of my childhood. That would be understandable… if the Curse weren't broken. But it is, and I still have trouble remembering things.

Not only that, but I remember Regina saying that Victor, my real dad, worked as one of her knights until I was born. And then she and I met when I was ten. But she wasn't the Evil Queen for that long." Jamie really hoped that Henry knew why that was.

"Well, you did read your story didn't you?" Jamie nodded. "All the way through?" Henry interrogated.

Again, Jamie nodded. "Oh, wait a minute," Jamie suddenly interjected. "Remember, my story didn't start until I was… what, ten or eleven years old?" Jamie shook her head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that something happened that I can't remember…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not my creative property. For entertainment purposes only, yada, yada, yada, don't sue me XD**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Can we make it to eighteen reviews before my next update? **

**I apologize for any mistakes!**


	10. Chapter 10: We Are Both IV

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I may not be able to update for a while :/ So I'm posting this now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time**

**Please excuse any errors!**

* * *

_Thames Street_

_I'll take you out _

_Though I'm hardly worth_

_Your time_

""""""""""""'''""

An hour passed, and still James did not return to the apartment. Jamie sighed heavily and continued to stare at the clock. An hour and one minute; this turned into an hour and twenty minutes.

"Hate to break it to you, mate," said Jamie, not sounding very apologetic, "but I'm starting to doubt that David… James… whatever… isn't coming back on time." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and went over to the couch where Henry was lying on. "Come on kid, we need to head to Town Hall. Maybe he'll meet us there?"

Henry looked up to meet Jamie's eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, we should go." He stood up and straightened his shirt before grabbing his backpack and leading the way towards the door. He seemed almost… forlorn. Jamie frowned in thought before bolting past Henry, shouting "Race you there!"

The ten year old smiled and then chased after his friend. The two ran until they were at Granny's diner. Jamie was out of breath; she was never one for running. She was in a good shape, just hated physical exercise. "Okay, okay," she panted. "No more… running…. Let's walk…"

So the two walked from Granny's to Town Hall, catching their breaths. Jamie glanced over to Henry and burst out laughing. She was beginning to feel like a kid again, the kid that had been adopted by Ben and Nellie and couldn't have been happier; the kid before she had to take the pills.

Town Hall was filled with many, perhaps all, of Storybrooke's citizens. Jamie hardly knew anybody, and then her eyes fell on Red. Jamie grinned and waved over the young woman, calling out, "Red, over here!"

Red met Jamie's gaze and she smiled, flashing her perfect pearly white teeth. She navigated through the crowd of people and stopped when she reached the fourteen and ten year olds. "Jamie, Henry, hey," she greeted. "Is James with you?"

Both children shook their head. "He walked out of the apartment a while ago, saying he had to do something," Jamie explained. "We haven't heard from him since."

Red looked a little disheartened upon hearing this news. "Oh, okay," she said slowly. "We'll wait some more. Besides, it hasn't been two hours yet. If he doesn't show up in the next… twenty minutes, we call him."

"Sounds good," Henry affirmed.

Someone tapped Jamie on the shoulder and the girl turned to face someone whom she had never met before ever. Not even in Storybrooke. It was a tall man wearing a postal uniform, so Jamie could only infer that he was a post man. "You're name's Jamie? As in Jamie Todd?" he asked, having overheard Red say the name.

Jamie nodded and the man reached into his bag, pulling out an envelope. "Technically I'm not on duty, but I figure since you're here…" he trailed off, handing her the white envelope. "Letter to Jamie Todd," he promptly announced.

"Ta," Jamie muttered, looking at the envelope curiously. Only when she saw the return address did the seemingly random receiving of the letter makes sense. She didn't read the letter. Not yet, anyway. Instead, she folded it and stuck it in her front right pocket of her jeans.

Forty minutes had come to pass and still no sign of James.

"Anything yet?" Red asked as she knelt down to be eye-level with Henry.

Henry was using the red cell phone that belonged to Ruby to try and contact his grandfather. So far, there was no answer. "He's still not picking up," said Henry, beginning to get a little aggravated. Red encouraged him to keep trying, so once more, Henry hung up and redialed.

Jamie was in the corner of the room, studying the people. Some were obvious as to who they had been in their past lives; others, not so much. "Hey Red," Jamie suddenly said, drawing her new friend's attention. "Why does your granny have a crossbow?"

Red sighed heavily. "Because she's Granny," answered she, as if that explained everything. In all honesty, that was the only way to explain why Granny had a crossbow.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the doors flung open, revealing none other than Regina. Everyone backed away from the doors to the edges of the room, hiding Jamie from sight.

Regina's eyes scanned the crowd. "My, what a nice turn out," she commented icily as she strode right to the front of the room. Everyone was silent, their eyes following the Evil Queen. "No need to make a fuss, it's just little old me," she mocked, turning on her heels to face the crowd as soon as she reached the front of the room.

Easily she found Henry. He wasn't that hard to pick out from the horde. Regina dared to quickly scan the multitude again to find Jamie, but she was hidden from sight still. So Regina quickly relinquished the task of finding her. Jamie seemed to have this strange way of just showing up, so Regina didn't doubt she would find Jamie soon.

Without warning, Granny fired her crossbow. There was a hopeful gleam in the eyes of almost everyone, which faded quickly when Regina caught the arrow. A hushed gasp came from the many people who watched this. Danger hung in the air, especially when Regina set the arrow on fire and sent it soaring through the air. A few men tried coming at her, but it was only too easy to send them flying back.

"Just leave us alone!" Red shouted, standing forward. Her hands were clenched into fists. "What do you want?" she demanded, wishing Regina would just leave the townspeople the hell alone!

The answer was all too clear to one ten year old boy. "Me," Henry piped up. A few people cleared the way, providing a path for the boy to step forward until he was on the same plane as Red. "She wants me."

Henry desperately wished it didn't have to be this way. Why couldn't Regina see that he wanted to be with his birth mother, his r_eal _mother?

What disturbed Henry the most was Regina's smile. It was the same loving smile that she wore when he was younger, when he was still her son. Tentatively, Henry stepped forward. "I'll come with you," he said, trying not to sound timid. "Please, just leave them alone."

Regina placed a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder. "That's my boy," she said quietly, still wearing that loving smile. She placed an arm around him and started to lead him out of the room. That's when she heard it, the sneeze. It was a quick, cute sneeze that was damn near unmistakable.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jamie. Jamie felt her cheeks grow hot and pink. "What? It was just a sneeze; I'm only human!" And that was when she met eyes with Regina. The older woman didn't even have to say anything for Jamie to know that she was going to leave with her. Still, Jamie waited until Regina said, "Jamie, let's go."

Slowly, Jamie pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning on and left Town Hall with Regina and Henry, trailing a few feet behind.


	11. Chapter 11: We Are Both V

**A/N: Well, I thought it would take longer for me to update, but it only took me five days XD I apologize for any mistakes**

* * *

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I've been warming up_

_Because the tension's_

_Like a fire_

""""""""'''''''""""

The walk back to the large manor was eerily silent. Just by watching Henry, and noting subtle glances and gestures, Jamie could tell that he was up to something. That boy seemed to always have a plan.

When she opened the door, Regina began saying, "Now don't think that things are just going to go back to the way they used to be." Henry wasn't listening though. He was too focused on his plan and bolted for his room despite Regina's protesting call of, "Henry!"

Jamie stayed at the bottom of the stairs, watching Regina watch Henry go to his room. Absently, and without looking to Jamie, Regina instructed, "Jamie, go take your pills."

"No," Jamie refused in a calm tone.

Jamie's refusal engendered Regina to finally look away from the empty space where Henry once was. "Jamie, go and take your pills," Regina repeated in a more commanding tone. She was in no mood to be defied.

Again, Jamie refused. She went on to explain. "It's not time yet. I still don't have to take them for another hour." It was a bit of a lie, and at the same time not. Jamie wanted to work on bettering herself. She didn't want to depend on pills to not fall into that void that would enshroud her with an empty feeling.

Regina didn't argue. In all honesty, worrying about Jamie's medication was the least of her problems. Trying to stay composed, Regina rushed to Henry's room when she heard him cry out in surprise. He must've have tried to run away by climbing out the window. Regina had expected that.

So that left Jamie at the bottom of the stairs, feeling her conflicted emotions begin to take over. She was confused, upset, and felt lost. Snapping back to reality, Jamie went upstairs and stood in the doorway of Henry's bedroom, leaning against the frame.

"So I'm a prisoner because you love me," Henry stated, his voice a little weak.

Already Jamie had heard enough. If Henry was a prisoner, did that make her one too? She was beginning to feel trapped behind bars. More of castle walls… And it would be so empty living behind those castle walls, Jamie knew for sure. If she should tumble, if she should fall, would anyone hear her screaming behind those castle walls?

Before she could hear another word, Jamie went to her room and shut the door. She was sure to lock it, though she doubted that it would do much good since Regina had her magic once more. Jamie sat on the edge of the bed and took out the envelope that had been given to her earlier.

Quickly, Jamie tore open the envelope and then read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Jamie and Regina,_

_Things are… going far from well. Life is crueler than it had been. If only angels could prevail…_

_I must admit though, I don't miss being back in Storybrooke. It wasn't home, no matter how much I tried convincing you that it was, Jamie. Forgive me._

_Regina, I did love you. I meant that when I said those words. Now, though, being apart from you, I've come to realise that you don't need me. You're a strong woman, Regina. You can endure without me. Besides, it's not like I'm coming back. It is a life sentence after all._

_Please, whatever you do, Regina, just make sure that my daughter is in good hands. _

_-Benjamin_

Jamie's mouth hung open as she read the letter over and over again. Ben broke up with Regina and it was through the use of a letter?! That was almost as bad as sending a text message! Then again, a letter was really the only thing that could be done.

She wished that she could go visit Benjamin. But he wasn't in Storybrooke and she couldn't cross the border. "Well this sucks," Jamie mumbled to herself as she tossed the letter onto her pillow.

""""""""""'''''""

Regina was downstairs, staring at the book that once belonged to Rumplestiltskin before it belonged to Cora. Regina didn't know whether to hate the book, or be grateful that she had it again. It brought back memories of her mother, the mother she despised.

Was she becoming Cora? Mr. Gold had said that she now looked like Cora. But only when she held the book and that power-hungry look had been in her eyes. It scared Regina. She didn't want to be Cora.

There was a loud bang as James kicked open the door, sword in hand. "Where is he?" the prince demanded. He held his sword to Regina, but she kept her head held high.

"Henry, come down," she called out.

Jamie heard Regina call for Henry to come down and she tilted her head to the side a bit. Curious, she went to the bedroom door, unlocked it, and then opened it. She poked her head out to listen in.

Henry passed by her door, but he didn't say anything and met Regina on the stairs. Jamie eavesdropped on the conversation.

So Henry was going to stay with James and Regina confessed to not knowing how to love very well. There was no sound of the door closing when James and Henry left, and Jamie found it odd. She went downstairs and found Regina… just standing. Standing and staring at the front door.

"You okay?" Jamie asked Regina quietly.

Slowly, Regina nodded, trying not to bite her lower lip. She remembered long ago how her mother would always reprimand her for biting her lower lip. "It isn't lady-like, Regina," Cora would say.

Jamie sensed that Regina wasn't actually okay as she said she was. The teen gently nudged Regina's arm with her elbow. She hated being the asshole in this situation, but Regina needed to see the letter. Regina looked to Jamie expectantly.

"There's something you need to read," Jamie said quietly, and then went upstairs, expecting Regina to follow. She did, allowing Jamie to lead the way to what was now known as the teen's bedroom.

The letter was still on the pillow. Jamie picked it up and hesitantly handed it to Regina. "Please don't be mad," she said quietly.

Regina read in silence. She only had to read through the letter once. Not caring anymore, Regina bit down on her lower lip, her eyes shutting tightly as she clutched the letter into her hand. Why was it that everyone she ever allowed herself to love just… left her?

Regina's vision was slightly blurred by tears of frustration and anger. After all that had happened, and this piled on top of it! It was becoming too much. She turned on her heels and left the room in silence, dropping the letter to the ground. She went to her own bedroom and slammed the door shut.

With a sigh, Jamie sat on the edge of her bed. How was it possible that things were starting to become right, and at the same time, going so wrong? "Stupid Ben," Jamie muttered under her breath. Why did he have to go and be a jackass and just break up with Regina like that? Of course, Ben didn't know what was happening in Storybrooke, but still!

Jamie leaned back so that she was staring up at the ceiling, wondering what in the hell could possibly go wrong next.


	12. Chapter 12: Lady of the Lake I

**A/N: Yay, an update! Thanks so much for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update XD**

**Please excuse any mistakes!**

* * *

_We'll hit South Broadway _

_In a matter of minutes and like_

_A bad movie I'll drop a line_

"""''"""""'""  
Regina didn't know what time it was. All she knew was that it was the next day and that she didn't remember falling asleep. In fact, she didn't even remember changing into her pajamas. But she did and now here she was, lying in bed as if she had no hope left in the world.

"Yo sleepy head, it's time to get up!" Jamie announced as she walked into Regina's room without knocking. Regina rolled her eyes, but sat up anyway.

Looking over to Jamie, she saw the girl holding two bowls with spoons sticking out. "You didn't have to get me breakfast," Regina said sleepily as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

Jamie smirked. "Good, 'cause I didn't." She sat on the bed in the empty space beside Regina and handed the older woman one of the bowls. "Ice cream," Jamie stated.

"This early in the morning?"

This caused Jamie to laugh. She held her bowl in her lap. "'Gina, it's almost eleven-thirty. It's hardly early in the morning. Besides," she gently nudged Regina with her elbow, "you need it."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Regina asked as she took a small spoonful of ice cream.

Regina looked completely disheveled. Her silk pajamas were wrinkled from tossing and turning all night, her hair was a mess, and her makeup was slightly smudged because she hadn't bothered to take it off the night before. Jamie didn't comment about Regina's appearance though and instead suggested, "Intuition? Anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you need ice cream, so eat."

It was strange to be commanded by a fourteen year old girl, but Regina didn't complain. She was only human after all and it was completely human to be unable to resist the temptation of the sweet frozen treat.

A few moments of silence passed, the only noise being the clinking of the spoons against the bowls. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Regina, shattering the silence. She balanced her bowl of ice cream in her lap and reached over to the bedside table. "This came for you a few days ago." She took hold of a manila envelope and handed it to Jamie.

Jamie raised her eyebrows as she took hold of the envelope. "A few days ago? And you're just giving it to me now?"

Regina tried not to narrow her eyes on Jamie. "I think it will be in your best interest to tone down the attitude. And in case you haven't notice, life's been a little out of sorts lately. Be thankful I'm giving this to you at all."

Rolling her eyes, Jamie opened the envelope. "Whatever you say," she muttered, dumping the contents of the envelope onto the bed. She cocked her head to the side when she saw a DVD labeled "J+J 'Hallelujah'" fall out of the envelope.

Regina saw the DVD and asked, "What's that?" after she swallowed her spoonful of French vanilla ice cream.

"A DVD," Jamie answered curtly as she set aside her bowl on the bedside table that was on her side of the bed. She grabbed the DVD and stood up to go downstairs.

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. She had almost said "No shit, Sherlock," because Jamie was starting to rub off on her. But Regina refrained from using that statement. "Really, a DVD? I hadn't noticed," she said almost bitterly with plenty of sarcasm, also setting aside her bowl. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she followed Jamie downstairs.

""'"""""'''"""'

It was a fine day when Charity was seated by a window, watching her Persephone sadly as she played outside. The children grew up so fast… literally. Well, at least Persephone did.

It had been quite a shock that morning when she discovered Persephone was no longer a month old, but ten years old. She had aged ten years overnight! It had scared Charity half to death and she had hurriedly woken up Victor to show him what had become of their daughter.

Victor, too, had been terrified. Something like that had to have been caused by powerful magic.

With now blurred vision from unshed tears, Charity continued to stare out the window. She jumped in surprise when her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry so much," Victor Lindelle said to his wife. "Other than the fact that our daughter aged rapidly overnight, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong."

Charity sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I just hate to think that that Thing called the Dark One did this to her."

"'Thing?' Why dearie, I take offense to that," said Rumplestiltskin as he miraculously appeared out of nowhere behind the couple. Victor whirled around and Charity quickly turned her head to see the impish man named Rumplestiltskin.

"What have you done to our daughter?" Victor demanded.

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows. "You know, there is another man from another land that goes by the name of Victor. I think I prefer his attitude over yours," remarked the Dark One snidely. "And I haven't done anything to Little Persephone."

He stepped over to the window and peered out to see Little Persephone playing, though she wasn't as little as she had been before. "My, my, my, isn't that interesting?" said Rumplestiltskin quietly. He straightened up and looked to the Lindelles. "It seems that you're daughter has aged quiet rapidly overnight," he stated the obvious proudly with a faint smirk.

Victor looked far from impressed by Rumplestiltskin's "diagnoses." "Yes, we can see that. What we want to know is why."

It took a moment for Rumplestiltskin to think. "It seems that the potion your daughter took to save her life has a few… side effects." He giggled, sounding amused by this.

Charity looked worried. "Side effects?!" she exclaimed. "My daughter aging ten years in a matter of a few hours was a side effect of the potion and yet you gave it to us anyways?!"

"Yes dearie," said Rumplestiltskin. He was not ashamed to own up to such a thing. "But you must admit, the results far outweighed the risks."

The two Lindelles found that they could not argue with this. Yes, the results far outweighed the risks. It was either have Persephone age rapidly, or be dead.

"Nathaniel's supposed to be older than her," Charity mumbled, returning to gazing longingly out the window.

Rumplestiltskin smirked knowingly. He already had this all figured out. "That's not a problem dearie. With a snap of my fingers, your precious Nathaniel will be eight years older than little Persephone, just as he's supposed to be."

Victor wasn't so quick to agree to this. "And at what price?" the man asked the Dark One.

The Dark One quietly giggled. "You needn't worry about a price dearie." After all, Victor wouldn't be the one to pay it. Nathaniel would pay it all in good time.

Victor exchanged worried glances with Charity. Both knew that they didn't really have a choice. They wanted their children to grow up with as much of a normal life as possible, and that wouldn't work if Nathaniel noticed that his baby sister, who was eight years his junior, was suddenly two years older than him.

Curtly, Victor nodded and held out his hand to Rumplestiltskin. "It's a deal then," he said firmly. Unable to suppress the eerie high pitched giggle, Rumplestiltskin shook Victor's hand firmly.

"The deal is struck."

""'''""""'''''""""

Regina found Jamie sitting on the couch and hitting the "play" button on a remote control. The DVD started to play.

There was a quiet crackling sound as the camera was being set up by someone. In the frame were Jamie and her cousin, Johanna who was holding an acoustic guitar as they sat on a bed with hot pink bedding. From what Regina knew of Jamie, she assumed that the bed was Johanna's. Jamie wasn't a big fan of hot pink so she certainly wouldn't have hot pink bedding.

"Is it on?" a voice asked from behind the camera.

Johanna rolled her pretty blue eyes. "How should I know? You're the cameraman." The Jamie onscreen and the one sitting on the couch both laughed at Johanna's words.

Slowly, Regina walked over to the couch and sat beside Jamie.

"Well, is the red light flashing?" the mysterious cameraman questioned.

It was Jamie onscreen who answered with, "Yeah, it's blinking; we're good."

Johanna's brother, Toby, stepped out from behind the camera and appeared onscreen. "Ladies and Germs, boys and girls, children of all ages, Toby Turpin Productions is proud to present the amazing Jamie Todd and the lovely (though slightly annoying) Johanna Turpin!"

Since the kids were in Johanna's bedroom, Jo was able to throw a pillow at the back of Toby's head. Onscreen Jamie laughed, while the one sitting on the couch beside Regina giggled quietly.

It felt strange to Regina to hear Jamie laugh. She had heard the girl giggle before, as she was doing now, but never had she heard a true laugh. Jamie just seemed so… alive in this home video.

"You know that this is going to suck, right?" Jamie in the video said to Johanna, still laughing.

Grinning, Jo nodded. "Yeah, this is going to be horrible."

Though Toby was now back behind the camera, Regina knew he had rolled his eyes. It was easy to tell from his tone of voice when he said, "Will you guys just relax? So what if Jo's only been taking guitar lessons for three weeks? You'll be fine! Now, start playing.

Once more, Johanna rolled her eyes. She said nothing though and began to strum. After a few chords, she and Jamie began singing.

"_I've heard there was a sacred chord that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do ya_?"

Jamie felt her eyes water as she watched herself and Jo sing the song. This was the only time that they allowed Toby to film them since he had just gotten a new video camera. Now Jamie was glad that Toby had filmed this moment.

_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

Regina dared to glance over to Jamie and was mildly surprised to see the teen girl with watery eyes. No tears were shed yet, but Regina could almost tell that it wouldn't take too long for such a thing to happen. Without any hesitation, she put an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing lo on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

A single tear slid down Jamie's pallid cheek and she rested her head against Regina's shoulder. Jamie missed her cousins terribly.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne_

_She cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

When onscreen Jamie and Johanna harmonized, it sent Jamie past her breaking point. She allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks and she buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. Motherly instincts took over and Regina held Jamie tightly.

Jamie didn't think she had the ability to cry anymore. She had shed so many tears in the past. But that was for Ben and Nellie. Now, she shed tears for Johanna and Toby, her cousins that were more like siblings than anything to her. And now she could never see them again, unless she wanted her cursed self to become her only self.

"Jamie Todd!" Benjamin's voice came from the television in a yelling tone. Both of the Jamies jumped from the sudden loud noise. Johanna's playing abruptly stopped. "Care to tell me what the hell happened to your hair?" Benjamin demanded as he stepped onscreen.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Jamie had pretended to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she had said slowly.

Jamie pulled away from Regina slightly to watch the television screen, smirking faintly despite her splotchy tearstained face.

"Oh really? So you have no idea about the streak of blue in your hair that you got without permission?" Benjamin crossed his arms and looked quite stern.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Jamie had still tried to act clueless, though she had known exactly what Benjamin meant.

Benjamin had looked far from impressed. "Jamie, I'm looking right at the blue streak in your hair."

Jamie had blushed faintly and looked to the camera. She signaled for Toby to stop filming and the home video ended there.

After a few moments of silence, Jamie said hoarsely, "I had gotten grounded for a week after that." She cleared her throat and stood up from the couch. "I think I'm going to go see Henry; if that's okay with you, of course."

Regina didn't answer right away. But finally she nodded a few times. "Alright, just be home by dinner. And bring your phone with you!"

"Will do," Jamie promised as she started heading towards the front. There, she slipped on her shoes and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13: Lady of the Lake II

**A/N: Yay, a long chapter! I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters from it. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

""'''"""'''''"""'''''"""'

Henry wasn't as hard to find in Storybrooke as Jamie had thought. She had been traipsing down the street and spied the lad. "Henry!" she called out, grabbing his attention.

Smiling, Henry waved Jamie over. She jogged over to him and then started walking beside the boy. "What are you up to?" she queried. Whatever Henry was doing, Jamie hoped she could join in. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with Regina (though there were times when that had been less than pleasant, i.e. the day before at Town Hall), she just wanted to spend some time with someone a little closer to her age; another kid who would understand that childish side of her better than an adult would.

"There's something I have to do," Henry said, giving one of his signature vague answers.

Slowly, Jamie nodded. "Okay… would this have anything to do with Operation Cobra?" She was wondering why Henry would be continuing Operation Cobra. Wasn't the Curse broken? Operation Cobra was completed then, wasn't it?

Henry shook his head a few times. "It's a long story. You can come with me if you want."

"Sure!" Jamie said happily, not knowing what she was getting herself into. She was feeling… good. And she hadn't taken her pills for that day. She seemed to be getting better. It was a painstakingly slow process, but she was getting better.

Hearing Jamie's enthusiasm encouraged Henry to go through with his plan. A part of him didn't want to; because it would hurt Regina and he knew it. But at the same time, Henry had to.

""''""""'''''""""

As soon as Jamie had taken a foot out of the house, Regina had gotten up and ready for the day. She took a quick shower and dressed, all prepared to go to work. When she stepped outside, she was met with Archie.

"Jamie's not here," Regina said curtly, trying to walk past the psychiatrist. It was of no use though; he kept blocking her path.

"Actually," Archie began, "I'm not here to see Jamie." Regina raised her eyebrows in minor surprise. "The uh, town has decided that… well, it might be best if you leave the position of being mayor."

Regina did not look amused. She knew this would come sooner or later. A part of her wanted to argue with Archie, perhaps turn him back into the cricket he once was and then squash him with the heel of her shoe. But she was on the road to redemption; she would have to acquiesce and show the townspeople that she could be trusted and cooperate. It was all for Henry. "Very well, if that's how the town feels…" she really hated saying this, "then I'll leave the position. I will go pack up my office now."

She pushed past Archibald and got into her sleek black car. Archie watched as Regina drove away.

"''''''"""''''"""'

"Henry," Jamie whined. "Why are we here?"

Henry glanced back to Jamie as the climbed the staircase in Town Hall that led to Regina's office. "Because, it's part of the plan; just go with it," he instructed.

Faintly, footsteps could be heard from behind them: the light clacking of heels against the floor that was from unmistakably Regina's shoes. Jamie shot a nervous look to Henry. She didn't know much about the plan; she just knew that they weren't supposed to get caught, especially by Regina.

Wordlessly, Henry bolted to Regina's office and Jamie followed. There, they hid in the closet, hoping that Regina wouldn't be there for long.

"Sh, keep it down," Henry insisted in a hushed voice.

"Ow that was my foot!" Jamie complained in a stage whisper.

"Sorry." They were interrupted by the sound of the office door opening. Regina was in the room. They had to be dead silent, otherwise they'd be screwed!

The pair waited in the closet with baited breath, hoping that Regina would leave any moment. Half an hour had to have passed and still, they could hear the sound of things being moved around. Almost as if things were being packed away for storage.

Henry started growing tired of just waiting around. He had a mission to complete! So the ten year old took out his mobile phone and called Regina.

"Henry," Jamie and Henry could hear Regina say.

Henry tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible without being too quiet. "Hey, what are you up to?"

Regina looked around her office, seeing as the boxes, some filled and some still empty. "Packing up the office," she answered. "I've uh, I've been asked to leave." Just saying that was hard. Doing the actual actions of putting her office things into boxes for storage was even harder.

Jamie couldn't believe the ten year old when he asked if Regina wanted to meet him at Granny's for lunch. In her mind, that was a little cruel since she knew Henry was just saying this to get Regina out of the office. It was a bit unnerving how easily Henry had asked the question, as if he had no guilt lying to Regina.

"No, I'm not busy at all; I'd love to meet you at Granny's for lunch," Regina said with great sincerity. "I'll see you there." Both she and Henry hung up the phone at the same time.

There was a moment of silence before Regina could be heard leaving. Even when the sound of her footsteps faded away completely, Henry waited with Jamie in the closet for a few moments more. Then, Henry opened the closet door and both he and Jamie poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear.

"We're good," said Jamie, still speaking in a whisper. She and Henry stepped out of the closet and Henry went to search for the keys. "She's going to be so mad, I hope you realize that," Jamie stated.

"I had to do it," Henry defended himself. "This is necessary for the mission."

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Necessary for the…? I'm not even going to ask." And she left it at that.

As Henry continued searching for Regina's key ring, Jamie noticed he was wearing his school clothes. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"This was more important," said Henry as he found the key ring with the many old skeleton keys. "Got 'em!" He grinned triumphantly.

Wondering why they needed the keys, Jamie trailed behind Henry as the boy led the way to their next destination. This was all rather exciting, going on such an adventure and not knowing where she'd end up next. Jamie hadn't been on an adventure in a long while. The last adventure she had been on was with Toby, and they had only been playing a game.

"''''''""""''''

There was no mistaking that emotion Regina was feeling: disappointment. Henry had stood her up. Regina had expected it. The road to redemption would take more than just a few days to travel along. She knew Henry wouldn't have forgiven her so quickly.

Sighing, Regina went back to her car that was parked in front of Granny's diner.

There was a time when she had everything and could get anything. She had it all, but now it was so empty behind the castle walls.

Regina drove back to Town Hall and when she got out of the car, she remembered Jamie saying that she was going to spend some time with Henry. So Regina got out her mobile phone and dialed Jamie's number.

"Hello?" Jamie's voice was crystal clear.

Regina wore a small smile of relief. "Jamie, it's me. Listen where are-?"

Jamie's voice cut Regina off. "Hello, are you there?"

Frowning in confusion, Regina responded with, "Yes, I'm here. Jamie, can you hear-?"

"Sorry, who's there? And can you speak up? I can't hear you."

Regina huffed, already annoyed by this. "Jamie I-"

"Just kidding! Leave a message after the beep!" the recording of Jamie's voice said.

Agitated, Regina hung up and just went to her office. Why did it feel like everyone was avoiding her on purpose? Maybe that was because it was pretty much true No one wanted to be associated with the Evil Queen. But Jamie… with Jamie, it seemed to Regina as if it didn't make a difference to her whether she was the Evil Queen or not.

Living with Ben and Nellie had taught Jamie a very important lesson: the history of the world was to learn forgiveness and try to forget.

When Regina stepped into her office once more to finish packing, her eyes were immediately drawn to an object on the floor. She picked up the cell phone and saw that the screen read: 1 Missed Call.

""""''""'''''"""

Jamie did not like this place at all. The cemetery she didn't mind. It was the mausoleum that bothered her. It reeked of death and Jamie wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Being in an enclosed space with a marble coffin wasn't exactly comfortable, especially considering that her adoptive mother had died not too long ago.

"There's nothing here," Jamie said bitterly as she crossed her arms. "Can we just go please?"

"No," Henry said firmly, looking around for some sort of secret passageway. He knew that there was more to this mausoleum than meets the eye. "Help me push the coffin."

Rolling her eyes, Jamie indeed helped Henry push the coffin. The secret staircase was revealed. Now, Jamie was surprised. She hadn't actually expected there to be an actual hidden passageway and room in this seemingly small mausoleum.

Henry and Jamie met eyes and both nodded curtly once as a signal: they were going down. One at a time, the two travelled down the staircase into the secret room that held the few trinkets Regina had brought with her from the other world.

_Even down here it smells like death, _Jamie thought to herself as she looked around the dusty and decrepit chamber. She ignored what Henry was doing when she saw another small hallway. With her head tilted slightly to the side, Jamie's feet started to guide her down the hallway. After walking only a few feet, Jamie came across another small chamber with a transparent coffin.

In the coffin lay a man who looked as if he died only the day before. It was a bit disturbing, seeing a dead body lying in its coffin and looking so… fresh. Unable to help herself, Jamie reached out and her fingertips ghosted the cool glass that held the dead man.

"Jamie!" Henry shouted, sounding scared.

Immediately, Jamie broke into a run and went back to Henry. She saw that he had fallen backwards and was staring at a two headed green snake that looked deadlier than anything.

And then the lid of the box holding the snake was slammed down. Both Jamie and Henry looked up to see James.

"Gramps!" Henry exclaimed in relief, while Jamie simultaneously said, "David!"

Charming looked far from pleased that Henry and Jamie were there in the mausoleum. "Henry, you're coming back home with me. As for you," he looked to Jamie, "all I can say is, good luck with dealing with Regina."

Before the trio went back up the stairs to the outside, Jamie asked Charming, "How did you find us here?"

"Regina," Charming answered. "When she was stood up, she started wondering if something was up, especially when she found your phone in her office."

Jamie felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She checked her pockets and found that her cell phone was indeed missing. "Well Charming, lead the way," she said, gesturing to the stairs. James took a moment to just look at Jamie, and then turned around to lead the way out of the mausoleum.


	14. Chapter 14: Lady of the Lake III

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Please excuse any mistakes**

* * *

_Time to lay claim evidence_

_Fingerprints sold me out_

_But all our footprints washed away_

""''''"""""''''''"

Jamie swallowed nervously as she stared at the door of Regina's house. Her home… it was so odd to think that this place was her home now too. When Jamie didn't think about it, it wasn't strange. But to focus on that fact, it didn't quite compute.

Slowly, Jamie opened the door and stepped inside. "Uh… Regina?" she called out. "You home?"

When Jamie closed the front door, Regina walked out of the kitchen and saw Jamie standing in the threshold. There was a split second of silence before Regina rushed forward and pulled Jamie into a hug. "Oh my god, are you okay? Jamie, you have to promise me that you won't ever go back into the mausoleum unless I'm with you, is that understood?"

Jamie felt like she was close to suffocating because of how tightly Regina was hugging her. "'Gina, I'm fine," Jamie insisted. "I do have a question though. Why the hell do you have a snake in box in the mausoleum?"

Regina pulled back to look at Jamie properly, though her arms were still around the girl. "That doesn't matter, just as long as you didn't get bitten."

Weakly, Jamie smiled. A faint sense of security crept upon her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured Regina with a soft voice.

Wearing a smile that was a bit more prominent than Jamie's, Regina tucked a stray lock of hair behind Jamie's ear. "Good. Are you ready for your pills?"

"Actually," Jamie began thoughtfully. "I don't think I need them. I feel… great," despite all that had just happened in the mausoleum.

This took Regina off guard a bit. She had never heard Jamie say that she felt great before. "Oh, well that's wonderful to hear." This was very good. Progress was being made. Benjamin would be so… oh, right, Benjamin.

Regina felt her heart ache at the very thought of the man who broke her heart. Perhaps she just wasn't meant to be with anyone. First Daniel was murdered, then Graham had to be killed, and then Ben was shipped off to jail and broke up with her through the use of a letter.

Jamie waved a hand in front of Regina's eyes. "Yo, earth to 'Gina," she said, and Regina blinked a few times, returning back to reality. Jamie grinned. "You were in another world there for a few seconds," she informed the former mayor, who merely smiled.

"Right, well, what would you like to do?" Regina asked Jamie. "I have the whole day off." She completely released the teen girl from her embrace and took her hand, intertwining their fingers as she led Jamie further into the house.

It took Jamie a few seconds to get over the minor shock of Regina holding her hand, like a mother guiding her child. But Regina wasn't her mother, never would be. Jamie had secretly vowed this to herself. She didn't want another mother. "Um… can we just… hang out?"

Regina almost stopped walking completely. She was quite familiar with the term "hang out" but she hadn't been asked that before. Only Henry would really ask her to "hang out" and he had never used the term with her. By the time he was old enough to really use it on a regular basis; he thought her to be the Evil Queen and would do anything to avoid her.

"Yes, of course," Regina said, sounding rather happy about it.

Jamie smiled contentedly. "Cool," she responded with. "How about a movie?"

Regina's response didn't come right away. Jamie was known to have an odd taste in movies: Sweeney Todd, the Saw series… Regina didn't mind the gore. She just didn't find any of it really realistic. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"_Repo! The Genetic Opera,'_" Jamie answered. "I have it somewhere in my suitcase."

This time, Regina did stop walking. She let go of Jamie's hand so that she could fully turn to face her. "Your suitcase? You mean to say that after all of this time of staying here, you still haven't unpacked?"

Jamie looked down to the ground, as if ashamed that she had been caught. "Yeah," she answered sheepishly. "I guess… even after all of this time I thought Dad would come back somehow." She now knew though that it wasn't going to happen. Benjamin wasn't going to try and escape from prison as Jamie had once hoped he would.

Regina placed her hand under Jamie's chin and forced the girl to look up to meet her eyes. "He's not coming back," she said softly and not unkindly. "I wish I could tell you that he was. But he said so himself that he wasn't." Not using exact words, but in the letter, there was the essence of having given up.

Suddenly, Jamie grew a little nervous. Her only tie to Regina in this world was Benjamin. Now that he had broken up with Regina, then Regina was no longer her dad's girlfriend. She was just someone Jamie knew. Where would she go then? Jamie wondered to herself. Would Regina one of these days finally come to the realization that there was nothing holding Jamie to her and just cast her out on the streets to go find someone else to live with?

As if she had been reading Jamie's mind, Regina added, "You're still going to live here though. That is… if you want to."

"Yes," Jamie said quickly. "Yes I want to." In all honesty, there was no place where she'd rather be. She didn't know anyone else in Storybrooke well enough. Sure, she could always just go live with Charming and Henry if they would let her, which she didn't doubt they would. But Jamie wanted to stay with Regina a tad bit more than with Charming and Henry.

Regina kissed the top of Jamie's head and this time, Jamie didn't pull away. "Glad to hear it. Now how about that movie?"

"''''''""''''''"""'

Okay, the movie wasn't bad, Regina would admit. She didn't completely hate it, it didn't look as fake as she had thought when Jamie explained what it was about, and the music was rather catchy. Still, she was glad it was only an hour and a half long.

Regina was about to get up to turn off the television now that the movie was over when Jamie suddenly asked, "Can we get a puppy?"

With a quizzical look, Regina looked over to Jamie. _Let me get this straight: after watching a movie with blood, death, and gore, she asks for a puppy? _Regina thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "No, Jamie, we can't get a puppy."

Instead of whining, Jamie then asked, "Can we get a kitten then?"

"What's with the sudden interest in small pets?" Regina stood up and went over to the DVD player to take out the disc and then turn off the device.

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know; I think it would be cool to have like, a little Chihuahua." As she spoke these words, Regina handed her the DVD and Jamie put it back in the case.

Regina gave a small smile and a quiet laugh. "Is that so? You think having a tiny dog yapping at our heels and us constantly tripping over it is a good idea?" she queried rhetorically.

"Okay, maybe that isn't such a good idea," Jamie said with a faint frown. She stood up from the couch to go upstairs and put the DVD back in her suitcase. Regina watched as Jamie disappeared to go up to her room.

Once back up in her room, Jamie stuck the DVD into her suitcase and then looked around the room. It was a nice room and Jamie had indeed come to think of it as her room. This was home now.

After a few moments, Jamie started unpacking her suitcase.


	15. Chapter 15: The Crocodile I

_I'm guilty but I'm safe_

_For one more day_

"''''''''"''''""""""

It was early in the morning; too early in Jamie's opinion. But she wanted to spend some time at the diner before Regina woke up. So, Jamie had left a note in her neat handwriting saying that she was fine and had gone to Granny's.

There were hardly any people at the diner. Jamie recognized pretty much no one except for Red and Belle. The teenager smiled when she saw Belle and walked over to her. "Mind if I sit down? " she asked.

Belle shook her head as she finished her second iced tea. As Jamie sat down, Red came over and handed Belle yet another iced tea. "Are you okay?" Red interrogated Belle. "This is your _third _iced tea."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never had tea iced before; it's delicious." Belle, when she finished her statement of iced tea being delicious, took a large sip of the drink as if to prove her point.

Jamie raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Uh, okay then…?" She giggled.

Red looked to Jamie and seemed rather glad that she was there. Many people of Storybrooke were a little unnerved about the Todd kid staying with the Evil Queen. "Hey, Jamie, can I get you anything?"

Happily, Jamie nodded a few times. "Yes please. Waffles and French fries and a Dr. Pepper," she told Red.

Red cocked an eyebrow. "For breakfast?"

"Yup," said the teen with a smile.

"And Regina is okay with this?"

Jamie shrugged. "No idea; I assume not, but she doesn't have to know." Red smirked, and jotted down Jamie's order before walking off. Jamie looked back to Belle. "Are you sure you're okay? How's life with Mr. G?" It was still a little hard to think of him as Rumplestiltskin, since Jamie had only really known him as Mr. Gold.

Belle sighed as she set aside her iced tea. "Well…" She trailed off, not sure if it would be such a good idea to tell Jamie anything. They didn't really know each other that well. If Mr. Gold hadn't brought Jamie back to the shop, they never would have met. "Can I confide in you?" she asked the teenager in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, of course," Jamie assured Belle, her voice just as quiet as the young woman's.

Hesitant to answer, Belle finally said, "I caught him using magic, and I don't like it. He becomes power obsessed… He isn't like himself when he becomes power obsessed. So this morning I confronted him about it and… and I walked out."

Red walked back over to give Jamie her breakfast and overhead the last part of what Belle said. "Bad break up?"

Belle looked up to Red and smiled weakly. "It looks like it's headed that way." She wished it didn't have to, but if Rumplestiltskin continued with his ways of trying to gain more and more power through magic, Belle didn't think she'd have a choice but to leave him.

Red took sympathy upon Belle. "Well, if you need a place to stay, I'd be happy to talk to Granny about letting you stay in a spare room," she offered.

"Really?" Belle was a bit stunned by the offer, and extremely grateful. "Wow, thank you so much."

Offering her hand to Belle, Red introduced herself. "Ruby," she said, and Belle introduced herself.

Jamie looked over to Ruby with a cocky grin. "You're Storybrooke name is 'Ruby?' Makes sense; Ruby, Red… how could I not see that before? And you wear red like, all the time."

Red laughed quietly. "I guess we all were sort of blind to our true selves." It was hard to believe now; how could she have forgotten Snow, her best friend? She turned back to Belle. "Now I'm assuming that you don't have a job?"

Almost regrettably, Belle shook her head. "No, and I don't know what job I would be good at," the beauty admitted. Having been trapped for so long, she wasn't sure of her strengths anymore. She just knew that reading was something she enjoyed very much, and that would never change.

"That's an easy problem to solve," Jamie said in an assuring tone. "What do you like to do? What are your interests?" It was easy to do a job if it involved something one loved to do.

The answer was too easy for Belle to give. "Well, I do love books," she said with a smile. There was also a shimmer in her eyes and Jamie grinned knowingly when she noticed it. Jamie loved books too, but it was almost heartwarming to meet someone who had a passion for them and obviously, Belle was one of those people.

There was a momentary pause when Ruby suddenly got an idea. "Hey, there's the public library," she suggested. "It's been closed for like, ever, but now that things are changing…"

"Maybe they're looking for a librarian?" Jamie finished for Ruby. The two glanced to each other, sharing a smirk.

Belle tilted her head to the side slightly in thought. That didn't sound like such a bad idea. She could definitely be a librarian and she would be surrounded by something she loved very dearly: books. "You know, that sounds like a really good idea."

Ruby took a seat in the booth next to Jamie. "So," she began, directing her oncoming question to the teen, "how's life with Regina?" She tried ever so hard not to say Regina's name with a lot disdain. It was hard though.

Jamie shrugged halfheartedly. "Okay, I suppose," she answered. "I mean, yesterday morning, I pretty much had ice cream for breakfast," even though it was way past breakfast time, "so I can't complain."

Frowning in remembrance of how Regina had her locked up, Belle downed the rest of her iced tea and stood up. "I think I should go check out this library, and see what it's all about. How much for the…?" She loosely gestured to the three empty glasses of iced tea.

Red waved off Belle's question. "On the house," she said and Belle smiled gratefully. She thanked Red and said goodbye to her and Jamie before leaving the diner to go to the public library.

"''''""""''''''""""'

Charming sighed in defeat as he finished talking to a man that claimed Rumplestiltskin turned his father into a pig. This search for Belle was taking much longer than he would have liked, and seemed futile. No one was willing to help find this young woman when they found out that it was to help Rumplestiltskin.

Jamie had stayed at the diner for a while after Belle had left, chatting with Ruby since they hadn't met before until a few days prior. After some time though, Jamie knew she should probably be getting back home. Regina would most likely be worried; she seemed to be more worried than usual lately. It was because of how antsy she was getting from not using magic.

The girl paused in her walking when she saw James walking back towards Mr. Gold. "Charming!" she called out cheerfully before jogging over to him. "What'cha doing?"

James smiled down at Jamie for a brief moment before looking back at the flyer with a picture of Belle's face. "I'm actually helping someone," he was sure not to specify who, "trying to find this woman." He showed Jamie the picture of Belle. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen her? I'm told her name is Belle."

While answering, Jamie walked alongside Charming towards Mr. Gold. "Actually, yeah, I saw her earlier. We talked and stuff." She looked to Mr. Gold and tried not to smirk cockily. "She's pretty pissed off at you." She was still pretty annoyed with Mr. Gold, for the man had practically kidnapped her not too long ago. But hey, forgive and forget, right?

Mr. Gold's grip on his cane tightened. "I'm well aware, Miss Todd," he said bitterly.

"Where did you last see Belle?" Charming interrogated Jamie, cutting in to prevent an inevitable dispute between Mr. Gold and Jamie.

"The diner," Jamie answered simply with a nonchalant shrug.

Charming folded the missing person's flyer of Belle and stuck it in his pocket for safekeeping. "Well, it looks like we're going to Granny's," he said to Mr. Gold, who looked less than pleased about that.

Jamie was doing her best to ignore Mr. Gold. She didn't particularly like the man, especially because he basically kidnapped her. "Can't I come too?" she asked Charming, eyes wide and filled with innocence. "Please? I have nothing to do today, and I'm super bored. Please?" She clasped her hands together and pouted.

With a heavy sigh, James reluctantly said, "Fine, you can come. But make sure you keep close, and the both of you," he looked from Jamie to Mr. Gold, "try not to argue. I'm helping to find a missing person, not babysitting."

Crossing her arms, Jamie glanced to Mr. Gold, who glanced to her as well but said nothing. "It's a deal," Jamie agreed, realizing how appropriate it was to use that term with the Man of Deals himself standing right next to her.

James turned and started leading the way to the diner. "Alright, let's head to Granny's."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life has been pretty hectic lately. You guys have no idea how appreciative I am of the reviews XD Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Crocodile II

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor do I own the song Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low**

* * *

_Overdressed and underage_

_(What a letdown)_

_Do you really need to see an ID?_

"""'''''"""""""''''"""""''

Ruby looked over to the door when she heard the bell tingle as it was opened. "Jamie… what are you doing back here?" she asked Jamie when the teen walked in. Then Charming and Mr. Gold entered. Ruby tilted her head to the side. "What's this all about?"

James showed her the missing person's flyer of Belle. "Have you seen this woman? Her name is Belle," the prince explained.

The answer did not come from Ruby's lips right away, for her eyes had landed on Mr. Gold. Obviously, this was the man that Belle had been referring to earlier. "So what if I have?"

"Please," Mr. Gold suddenly said. "She's been missing since this morning… I just want to make sure she's safe."

Red wasn't entirely persuaded. She did not look at all pleased that she was being used to help Mr. Gold find someone.

"She was in here earlier," Jamie finally said, keeping her eyes trained on the waitress. "She, Red, and I were talking."

"Which reminds me," Red said quickly. She grabbed something from beneath the counter and then handed it over to Mr. Gold. "Give this back to her when you find her. She left it in her booth."

These words were heartbreaking to Mr. Gold. "This was mine," he confessed quietly, taking hold of the article. Belle left it in her booth, more than likely on purpose. It was almost as if he could physically feel his heart crack in two. He messed up, but didn't expect things to get this bad. And they still didn't know where Belle was!

Biting her lower red lip, Ruby hesitated to say something. Finally, she decided that it was time to come clean. "I may be able to help find her…"

Mr. Gold perked up. "Really, how so?" He refused to become too hopeful. But he wanted so badly to find his beauty. He lost her once; he didn't want to lose her again.

Now things started getting interesting for Jamie. "I may be able to… sniff her out," Red said carefully.

Jamie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm sorry… what? Like, sniff her out, sniff her out? Or… I'm so confused, please elaborate."

Ruby laughed quietly; she had expected Jamie to be confused but just the way the teenager stated it was rather amusing. "It's a wolf thing," she said idly with a halfhearted shrug.

"Thank you Ruby, thank you so much," James said gratefully.

With her lips pressed together in a thin line, Red held out her hand to Mr. Gold, her handed over the jacket that he had lent to Belle that day she came to his shop, dazed and confused. Ruby held the jacket to her nose and took a breath, inhaling deeply. Ruby gave the article of clothing back to Mr. Gold. She had Belle's scent.

"Follow me," she instructed, and led the way out of the diner.

"''''''"""""'''''"""

Regina stared at her phone as she sat at the dining room, the mobile device resting on the table. She had gotten Jamie's note. But it was almost noontime now. Jamie had been gone for a few hours and with magic back and everything, Regina couldn't help but worry a little bit.

Tentatively, Regina reached out and her hand hovered over her cell phone. After a few seconds, her hand enclosed around the device and she picked it up.

She would not be her mother. She would care about what happened to her children.

Children… she didn't have Henry anymore. He was with Charming

(_If you need magic to keep your son, then you don't really have him_)

and Jamie wasn't her child. Not biologically anyway, and not legally either.

""'''"""'''''"""""''""

"Bless you," Jamie said when Ruby sneezed.

Ruby sniffled, looking disappointed. "It's the flowers," she said with disdain. Apologetically she added, "Sorry, but I can't pick up her scent any further."

"It's quite alright dearie," Mr. Gold responded, looking at the flowers with a deep hatred. He knew this place well, unfortunately. It worried him that this was where the trail ended, for Belle's fate certainly was not in good hands. "This is her father's shop."

Jamie saw the almost grim look upon Mr. Gold's face and glanced to everyone in the motley crew. "Uh… am I to take this as a bad thing?"

Mr. Gold nodded a few times. "Oh yes, a very bad thing." He said no more and then hobbled into the shop, gripping his cane so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Gold was beyond furious, figuring that Moe French was behind Belle's disappearance, and he wasn't wrong.

With her curiosity growing, Jamie followed Mr. Gold into Moe's shop: Game of Thorns. She nearly bumped into the man when he stopped short at the sight of Moe French.

"What are you doing here?" Moe demanded.

Mr. Gold's glare was unmistakable. He hated being in the very presence of this horrid man. "Belle, _where is she_?" If looks could kill, Moe French would be beyond dead. In fact, if looks could kill, Moe's body would be burning in a fiery inferno from hell!

James placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, as if silently telling her to keep quiet and don't interfere. If things got out of hand, James had a gun in his holster. He just hoped things wouldn't get bad enough that he would have to pull it out.

"You're too late," Moe French stated almost proudly. He was convinced that he had succeeded in keeping his precious Belle and this monster that she had thought she had loved apart. "She's been under this delusion that she was in love with you. Not any more, even if it means that she won't remember me either."

The air became impregnated with fear and hatred.

"We have guards patrolling Storybrooke's borderline," James spoke up. "What makes you think that you'll be able to get her past the line?"

Moe grinned madly and started to laugh. Jamie found this perplexing. Why in the hell would this psycho be laughing? Well, if he was a psycho he might laugh… It was then that Jamie noticed the dirt that was on Moe's hand. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"The mines," Jamie murmured.

Charming looked to Jamie. Mr. Gold kept his deadly gaze on Moe, wanting nothing more than to wring his neck. "What was that Jamie?"

She looked up to James with worried eyes. "The mines," she repeated louder. "She's underground, we have to go now!" She raced out of the shop.

Mr. Gold and Charming exchanged glances before following the teenager. Outside, Jamie stopped suddenly and turned back around. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there! There's something I have to do!" She pushed past James and Gold to go back into the flower shop. The two men didn't argue as the both of them too worried about getting to Belle in time.

Ruby, who had waited outside the whole time because the flowers bothered her nose too much, stopped Jamie. "Whoa, wait a second kid. What are you going to do?" she questioned, looking a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about it, just go with Gold and Charming," said Jamie quickly, and pulled away from Ruby, who had her hand on the teen's shoulder.

The bell tingled when Jamie stepped back inside the shop and strode right up to Moe French, who still had an insane look about him. He frowned at the sight of the teen, and had no time to react. Jamie raised her fist and punched him in the nose, the satisfying feel of nose cartilage underneath her knuckles. "You asshole!" she spat at him, and then spun on her heels and flounced out of the shop.

She couldn't help but wear a satisfied smirk. It felt good to take out her frustration that had built up out on Moe. Jamie hoped she gave him a bloody nose. He deserved it.

"'''''"""""''''''"""""

Gone too long in Regina's opinion; Jamie had been gone too long. It wasn't as if she didn't say that she was going out; she left a note. But it was beyond past breakfast time and now Regina was getting a little worried.

_Chilax 'Gina, _a voice in Regina's head told her. It was Jamie's voice in Regina's head telling her to relax and Regina couldn't help but smirk faintly. That girl had really gotten inside of her head and couldn't seem to get out.

"Why'd you have to leave me Ben?" Regina asked the empty air. She was now in Jamie's bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. In her hands was a picture of Ben and Jamie taken perhaps a year ago.

It meant a lot to Regina that Jamie had finally unpacked her things. Good, this was her home now. Daniel may have been taken away from her, Graham may have left her, and Ben may have left her too. But Jamie was going to stay. And that thought made Regina faintly smile.

* * *

**Also, to clear up a bit of confusion, the words in italics at the beginning of each chapter are lyrics to the song Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low**


	17. Chapter 17: The Crocodile III

**A/N: Thanks to all of my readers! It really puts a smile on my face when I see how many visitors this story has.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, nor do I own the song Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low**

* * *

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_(What a letdown)_

_But I can cover for it so well_

_When we're six feet under the stars_

"'''''''""""""'''''

Jamie trailed behind Ruby, Gold, and Charming as they hastened to the mines. They had to get to Belle in time! It was mostly Mr. Gold who was concerned. He had thought once before he had lost his Belle forever. He refused to let that happen ever again. He would not lose his true love. And as soon as he would save her, he would hold her in his arms and kiss her like the world was ending.

"Jamie Todd, just what do you think you're doing?" demanded a voice from behind Jamie.

The teen involuntarily flinched as she recognized the voice. Slowly, Jamie turned to face Regina. "Uh… hey 'Gina," she greeted sheepishly. "How's it going?"

Charming paused, waiting up for Jamie and slightly worrying about were this would lead to. Jamie glanced to him and waved him on. "Go without me, I'll catch up later."

Regina looked to James and seemed highly not amused and not surprised that he was involved with the fact that Jamie had been gone for so long. "Do you realize what time it is?" Regina questioned rhetorically when Jamie looked back to her. "Do you realize how worried I was?"

"I left a note," Jamie pointed out, walking past Regina to go back to the mayoral mansion. Oh boy, was she in trouble or what?

It took Jamie by slight surprise when Regina grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pulling her back. "A note that said you were going to Granny's for breakfast. That was hours ago, Jamie. You could have at least called!"

So many pills…

It had been ages since Jamie last took her medication. She had thought she didn't need it. And she didn't. But Jamie had cut herself off too soon. She didn't do it little by little, she just completely cut herself off and now she was facing the consequences. "Why do you even care so much?"

Regina pressed her lips together in a thin line. She had to take a moment and ask herself the same thing. Why did she care so much? Because Jamie had been Effie Lindelle, who was Victor's daughter, because she was Benjamin's adopted daughter; because she stayed when everyone else left. "Not another word out of you Little Miss. Now get in the car."

Glaring, Jamie yanked her wrist away from Regina and begrudgingly went to the sleek black car that belonged to Regina, getting into the passenger's seat.

The ride back to Regina's house seemed to take longer than usual and filled with an angry silence. Jamie found herself so annoyed by the fact that Regina was trying to be her mother! Why couldn't Regina get it through her head that she wasn't her mother? She wasn't even Benjamin's girlfriend anymore.

As soon as Regina slowed the car to the stop in the driveway, Jamie quickly got out of the car and stormed into the house. She just wanted to go up to her room and listen to her iPod until dinner time. Perhaps she'd even skip dinner.

Regina sighed heavily as she got out of the car. Things had been going well for some time and now this…. It was those damned pills. Regina had been keeping her eye on the orange bottle and saw that the supply never got any lower. At first, she had caught on to Jamie's self-rehabilitation plan. But Jamie hadn't started off slow like she should have.

"Jamie," Regina said softly from the bottom of the stairs as the teen tried ever so hard to escape to her room. "Please, just come back downstairs and we'll talk things over."

"No!" Jamie outright refused. "I don't want to 'talk things over' because there is nothing to talk about." She had made air quotes when saying the words "talk things over." "Face it Regina, you just hate not being in control. You hate that you can't control me. You're not the boss of me. No one is. For the longest time, I was a Daddy's Girl after I was adopted by Ben and Nellie. But I grew out of that and guess what? Now, Daddy's girl's a fucking monster! And you're just going to have to deal with it!"

And with that, Jamie raced up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom shut.

Silence overcame the house. Not even Jamie's music could be heard. Regina waited at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments before just walking away to make herself a nice cup of coffee. She could feel a headache of frustration coming on.

An hour passed, and still Regina remained in the kitchen while Jamie was up in her room.

"''''''''''''"""""""''''

Benjamin lay down on his cot, trying to get some sleep. It was hard to do so in prison though. He wished he wasn't in one of Maine's highest security prisons. He knew he deserved it, but he just wished he was still in the holding cell in Storybrooke.

Did he regret breaking up with Regina? Yes, a little. But he wasn't going to ever see her again. He could only hope that Regina hadn't been so heartbroken to cast Jamie out into the streets.

"_If_ _only angles could prevail, we'd be the way we were_," Benjamin sung softly.

"''''"""'''''"""""''''""

Dinner time rolled around, and still Jamie did not come out of her room. Not even to go to the bathroom. Though she was annoyed and frustrated, Regina had to admire Jamie's willpower. Regina skipped dinner as well, seeing as she wasn't very hungry anyways.

Jamie was staring up at the ceiling of her room as she lay down on the bed, her iPod on the bedside table. Jamie didn't think she could handle listening to music seeing as she could feel a headache start. So Jamie closed her eyes and squeezed her right hand, for in her right hand was a very special object.

The silver of the straight razor was cold in Jamie's hand, for it had been so long since it had been touched. The blade was out, glinting in the light that leaked through the windows. Briefly, Jamie wondered how it would feel to have that blade be dragged across her wrist. Her first thought was: ouch. It would definitely be painful. Her second thought being that she didn't need to. No one needed to do such a thing. Going through depression or not, it wouldn't solve anything!

There came a soft knock at the door. Jamie opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She closed the straight razor, but kept it in her hand for now. She stayed silent.

"Jamie?" Regina said in a hushed voice from the other side of the door. "Jamie, please come out. You're being silent and it's unnerving."

Jamie had to smirk at this. Her being silent was a nerve-wracking thing. Good. "I'm coming in," Regina announced before opening the door and stepping inside the room. There was Jamie, sitting on her bed with the chaste silver straight razor in her hand. "Please, just put down the razor," Regina said tiredly.

Much to her surprise, Jamie obeyed and set the razor down on the bedside table. The two made eye contact and Regina took that as silent permission to come further into the room. She did, and said down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Jamie apologized in a timid voice. The apology astonished Regina very much, though she didn't let that show. She had thought it would have taken a lot more to get Jamie to see that what she had done was not right.

A beat of silence passed before Regina said, "I'm sorry too." They did not embrace. Regina held out her hand to Jamie, revealing a pill in the palm of her hand.

Biting her lower lip, Jamie looked up from the pill to meet Regina's eyes, as if asking "Do I have to?" with her gaze. Regina nodded a few times. Heavily sighing, Jamie took the pill and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it dry.

Regina placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jamie's forehead. "Good girl."


	18. Chapter 18: The Doctor I

**Alright, the moment you have all been waiting for! Drum roll please!**

**With great pleasure, I present "The Doctor" portion of this fic! **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

_Thames Street_

_I'll take you out _

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

""'''''""""'''''""""'''"

Jamie grumbled as she brushed her teeth, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "Can't believe you woke me up early for this," after she spit out the mixture of saliva and toothpaste.

Regina stood beside her, applying her makeup and fixing her own hair so that she looked nothing less than perfect. "Well, believe it."

"But I don't wanna!" Jamie complained, putting her toothbrush on the counter, having turned and faced Regina. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You can't make me!"

Huffing, Regina also turned to look at Jamie. She could tell that the teen was trying to look a little threatening. It wasn't working though. "Jamie, you knew this was coming. So just stop trying to fight it. Now, go put on your uniform. I laid it out on your bed for you."

The teen looked irritated and scoffed. "Uniforms? You have got to be kidding me!"

Jamie's attitude was really beginning to get on Regina's nerves. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with the teenager's tenacity. "From what I understand, you wore a uniform when you went to school in London. Now, I don't want to hear another word of complaint from you. Go get ready before you're late."

Closing her mouth begrudgingly, Jamie turned to go to her room, but she was stopped by Regina. "Wait a second." Jamie turned back around and Regina wiped the corner of her mouth with a washcloth. "Toothpaste," Regina stated, and then set the washcloth down on the counter.

Jamie nodded a few times and muttered, "Thanks," before going to her room. Once there, she stood before her bed and stared at the school uniform that was laid out on it. She hated this. She hated this beyond belief! What Jamie hated most was that Regina was making her do this.

Go to school.

Regina was making her go to stupid school! She had been fine thus far without it and Jamie didn't understand why in the hell she had to start going now.

In a hurry, Jamie put on her uniform. She just wanted to get this stupid day over and done with. Because she didn't have a backpack, Jamie was borrowing one of Henry's old ones. It was small, but that didn't matter since she only had a few notebooks that Regina had gotten for her. In the back of her mind, Jamie wondered how Regina found the time to get any school supplies. And then Jamie remembered that Regina was a mother

(_not _my_ mother, never _my _mother_)

and one of life's greatest mysteries was the fact that mothers seemed to always do everything they could when it came to making sure their family was provided for. Jamie shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts. Because those thoughts implied that she and Regina were family. They weren't. Strictly friends, nothing more; there was no other relationship. They weren't mother and daughter, godmother and goddaughter, nor were they even cousins; just friends, who lived in the same house, like roommates. Yeah, that was a good name for their relationship: roommates.

Regina met Jamie at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled when she saw Jamie wearing the uniform; the white shirt and dark blue sweater and pleated skirt actually would have looked nice if it weren't for the clashing hot pink knee high socks. Regina rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. "Did you have enough breakfast?"

"Yeah," Jamie muttered as she brushed past Regina. She just wanted Regina to stop asking if she was prepared for school.

The woman was adamant though, and as Jamie headed for the front door, she asked, "Do you have all of your supplies?"

Jamie opened the front door. "Yeah."

When Jamie was so close to stepping out the door, Regina went to the door. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

This made Jamie pause a moment. Regina was actually offering to drive her to school. Even though many people wanted her dead, even though undoubtedly practically everyone in Storybrooke hated her, Regina was still offering to drive her to school. "No," Jamie said flatly. She paused another moment, halfway out the door and added over her shoulder, "Thanks though."

She walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Jamie truly did appreciate the offer, but she didn't want to be driven to school. She didn't want to go to school period. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad? Oh who was she kidding? Of course it was going to be bad; it was school!

Regina watched as Jamie went on her way to her first day of school at Storybrooke High. It was a vague reminder of bringing Henry to his first day of school. That felt like such a long while ago that she had kissed his forehead before he had turned and headed into the classroom to meet his kindergarten teacher.

Of course, this was different. She wasn't kissing Jamie's forehead before she was turning to go meet her kindergarten teacher. Instead, she was watching Jamie head out the door to walk to the high school, with slightly saddened eyes. A part of her heart yearned to watch her daughter walk out the door to go to her first day of high school. But Jamie wasn't her daughter.

"'''''"""""''''""""'"

Jamie adjusted the small backpack strap on her shoulder, the weight of the few notebooks in the backpack feeling close to nothing.

No one said a word to her as she walked up the concrete steps to the main entrance of the high school. This felt very weird to her. She expected to see some of her friends from her old school, and had also expected to see Johanna. But Jo was in London, as were Jamie's friends.

Jamie couldn't even look forward to seeing Henry. Henry was only ten years old; he was at the elementary school. She was all alone here.

Before she could go anywhere, Jamie had to stop by the main office to find out her schedule and locker number and combination. It took her a bit, but Jamie finally found the main office. When she was handed her schedule, she could have sworn she felt those in the main office glaring at her. They knew who she was. Jamie was no longer just the "Todd Kid" in the eyes of Storybrooke. She was also the girl who was living with Regina, the Evil Queen.

Finding her locker proved to be quite a task. And it took longer than she had hoped to get the lock opened; after the fifth try, Jamie had been convinced she was given the wrong locker combination. This thought was proven wrong after the thirteenth attempt to get the lock open. She was almost late to her first class: algebra.

Algebra was hell. Jamie hardly understood what the teacher was talking about because her mind was elsewhere. She was too focused on the fact that she could feel the eyes of everyone in the classroom on her. It was quite uncomfortable.

She only had four classes, but each class was an hour and twenty minutes. It felt like a century rather than an hour and twenty minutes. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. When the bell rang, Jamie nearly sprang out of her chair, happy to leave her second class, that being Global History. She wasn't hungry, but the cafeteria was large enough to disappear in. It wouldn't be hard to find a secluded table and just vanish from the world for the duration of the lunch period.

The noise of the cafeteria easily drowned out her thoughts, not that she really had any. Jamie had to keep reminding herself that she was already half way through the day. Then she would be free to shut herself up in her room.

No one said a word to her, and Jamie was thankful for that. She didn't want to be bothered.

"''''""""""''''"""''

For the first time in ages, Benjamin slept. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep, but he slept. He had dreamt of nothing or anyone. But the whispers remained. Whispers that have haunted him ever since he was first shipped off to Devil's Island in Botany Bay, Australia those many years ago.

Benjamin almost wished he dreamed. There was one good dream that he had not too long ago, one he would never forget. It was more of a memory though. A memory of the day he and Nellie first brought Jamie to their home.

"''''"""""'''""""''

The room is awkwardly silent. The records had said that she was twelve years old, but the girl sitting across from Benjamin and Eleanor Todd looks a bit older than twelve. Not by much, but still a bit older than twelve.

They have fifteen minutes or so to get to know each other before the final decision is made. Jamie takes a total of three minutes to study the couple across the table without saying a word.

Eleanor smiles fondly at the young girl. It had been heartbreaking to learn that she and Benjamin wouldn't be able to have children. So of course, they have opted for adoption. And now here she and Benjamin are, looking at their potential future daughter.

"Well Jamie, why don't ya tell us 'bout yourself?" interrogates Nellie with a kind, sweet voice.

Jamie has to admit, she likes the sound of Nellie's voice. Nellie has a Cockney accent, and Jamie almost wishes she has an accent like that. "Not much to say," she confesses softly. "I like reading, I guess. And movies, I love movies." She doesn't have a lot of opportunities to watch many movies at the orphanage.

The orphanage is not a cruel place. Jamie has a pretty fair life there. But everyone seems too distant all the time, as if they're not really there.

Benjamin smirks faintly. "Care to clarify?" he questions, sounding a bit sarcastic and uninterested. Nellie shoots him a bit of glare, but Benjamin doesn't react to it. "What types of movies do you like to watch?" he asks, this time not sounding as disinterested.

Almost instantly, Jamie smiles rather deviously. "Movies that you probably wouldn't like," she states almost haughtily.

This seems like a challenge to Benjamin and he raises his eyebrows. "Oh really? Try me," he dares in return.

"Oh ya know," Jamie begins in an idle voice. "The Saw series, Mother's Day Massacre," she lists out. "All the good ones like that."

She is greatly amused by the look of pure astonishment on Nellie's countenance. "Love, 'ow on earth are ya allowed to watch those movies?"

Jamie shrugs, not seeing this as a big deal. "I asked if I could, and the matron said yes. I'm a good kid; I have a tendency to get my way around here."

Nellie and Benjamin share a look and Benjamin suddenly nods. Eleanor smiles brightly and looks back to Jamie. "Well love, Ben an' I wanna ask ya somethin' very important an' you need ta be 'onest with your answer. 'Ow would ya like ta come 'ome with us?"


	19. Chapter 19: The Doctor II

**A/N: Now, I know I usually don't update this fast. If anything, I try to prolong it to a three day wait, but I know that my previous chapter was rather disappointing. I myself was a little disappointed in it, but some background information had to be given and I thought it would be odd that after all this time, Regina still wouldn't send Jamie to school. **

**Hopefully this chapter is a lot better! And please excuse any mistakes! I am trying my best not to make any.**

* * *

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I've been warming up_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

"''''''"""""""''''

She could hear them. They weren't very faint or discreet. She knew they were about her, the whispers. Some were fearful, others were obnoxious and snobbish. Jamie tried not to care. It was hard though when the whispers were so loud.

This was why she didn't want to come to school. She was the odd one out. Her adoptive father was a murderer, and now she was living with Regina. She had been branded as "the Todd Kid."

Someone, Jamie didn't know who and would never care to find out, pushed Jamie into the lockers as he passed her in the hall.

Such an action did not sit well with Jamie. She had been bullied before at school in London. Not anymore. She would not stand for it; would not put up with it here in Storybrooke.

"Hey asshole!" Jamie shouted to the bastard that pushed her.

Without wasting a second, Jamie swung her arm, punching the boy good and hard, the feel of his jaw beneath her knuckles quite satisfying. Like moths to a light, a crowd quickly gathered to behold the sight of the boy and Jamie facing off. "Wot's the mattah? Too 'fraid ta 'it a girl?" Jamie mocked the boy, her Cockney accent starting to come on strong, just like it always did when she was frustrated or angered.

The boy, whoever he was, glared but didn't do much else at first. And then he slapped Jamie. Her reaction to this was immediate. Jamie tackled the unknown boy to the ground.

The crowd of students increased in size, each member of the mob cheering on either Jamie, or the boy, or cheering just to make noise.

Jamie ignored the pain she felt when the boy's fist connected with her small nose. Warmth spilled from her nose

(_precious rubies_)

and she tasted the coppery blood as it stained her lips and leaked into her mouth.

""'''"""''''"""

Her knuckles ached as she rapped on the door. Jamie had run here from the school, and she found that she was slightly out of breath as her adrenaline rush faded away.

Archie was mildly surprised to see Jamie at his door; they hadn't scheduled an appointment. What surprised him more was the fact that the teen was wearing a school uniform that had a few bloodstains on the shirt and sweater and a little bit of blood was still dripping from her nose. The therapist said nothing and just stepped aside to allow Jamie to enter the room.

With no hesitation, Jamie stepped into the room and sat down on the now very familiar couch. She hadn't had a session with Archie for quite some time now, but she had gone to him enough to be able to fall back into routine.

Archie handed Jamie a tissue to wipe the blood from her nose. "So," Archie began softly as he took a seat in his chair that was always resting across from the couch at a slight angle. "Did you go to school today?"

He waited for a sarcastic remark that was sure to come out of Jamie's mouth. However, no such thing happened. In fact, he didn't even receive a verbal response. Jamie merely nodded as an answer to his question. "You didn't have a good day," he stated, knowing it was pointless to have it in the form of a question. The girl had bloodstains on her clothes for Christ's sake!

Again, a nonverbal answer was given. Jamie shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on her shoes. She knew what Archie would be asking next. He was going to ask if she wanted to talk about what had happened. Much to her surprise though, Archie asked nothing. The psychiatrist remained silent.

He had this idea. Jamie was never really one for just opening up and being willing to confess everything. It always was a rather lengthy process to get Jamie to talk about a problem. Not this time though. Archie was going to wait for Jamie to begin the conversation this time.

Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed. Finally, Jamie spoke up. "I told her I didn't want to go. I told her, and she still made me go anyway."

Archie quickly jotted this down on his notepad. He knew who the "she" Jamie was referring to really was. Still he went on to question, "And who made you go?"

"Regina." The answer was quiet and meek. Jamie had wanted Regina's name to come out bitter. This had been Regina's fault after all. If Regina hadn't made her go to school, Jamie was sure this never would have happened. But the bloody nose hadn't been Regina's fault.

Archie tried not to smirk to himself. The urge to smirk came to him though, because it seemed that recently, almost every time he spoke with Jamie, Regina's name came up and vice versa.

"She's _not_ my mother," Jamie suddenly said.

Archie's brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Jamie was sure to look Archie straight in the eye, and she repeated herself, making sure to clarify a bit more. "Regina; she's not my mother. Sometimes I feel like she tries to be. She never will be. I had my real mother, and Nellie. I don't

(_want_)

need another mother."

Slowly, Archie nodded his head. He understood why Jamie was speaking these words. It must be hard on the teen, having both her birthmother and adoptive mother die. He glanced to his notes, thinking of where he could go next with this session. "And do you hate Regina for trying to be your mother?"

There was a silence that followed the question. It was at this time that Jamie found her shoes to be the most interesting things in the world. She looked up to Archie when she felt his hand on her shoulder, seeing that he was now perched on the arm of the couch. "Jamie," the psychiatrist said softly.

"No," Jamie finally answered. "I don't hate her."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both Jamie and Archibald looked over, wondering who it was knocking. Archie stood up and straightened his jacket before answering the door. Immediately, Jamie's eyes widened when Archie said Regina's name. She stood up from the couch and hurriedly hid behind Archie's desk, out of sight.

"It's been two days since I've used magic," Jamie heard Regina admit, not sounding all too happy about it.

Archie shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I'm a little busy with…" He looked over his shoulder and saw that Jamie was no longer sitting on the couch. He couldn't see her as she continued to hide behind his desk. Figuring that Jamie was still probably in the room though and wanting this opportunity to have a bit of a group session, Archie turned back to Regina and allowed her to enter the room. "Won't you come in?"

Jamie cupped her hand in front of her mouth to silence the sound of her breathing. She wanted to focus on what Archie and Regina were talking about, but she found herself starting to tune out. Jamie caught tidbits of information, like Regina explaining how she was used to using magic, and Archie explaining that it was much harder to stop using magic than it was to start. Then, Jamie heard Regina say her name.

"I don't know where Jamie is right now," Regina confessed to Archibald. "I got a call from the school, saying she got into a fight and was beaten up by some boy."

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed as she stood up quickly from her hiding spot. "If anything, I beat that boy to a pulp, more so than he did to me." She said this almost proudly.

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise, wondering how long Jamie had been in the room. Instead of asking though, Regina said, "You've been suspended for three days."

There was no mistaking the slight amusement in Jamie's reddish tinged brown eyes. "Good; I don't want to go back there anyway."

Archie opened his mouth to interfere, but was interrupted when the door swung open and in stepped an irritated Dr. Whale. "Where is my brother?" the sandy blonde haired man demanded.

Jamie felt uncomfortable being in Dr. Whale's presence. The whole town knew him to be… well a bit of a creeper. He used to always try and pick up women no matter who they were, according to… everyone actually. "Here's an idea: check the missing persons' board," the teen stated sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Dr. Whale turned and glared at Jamie. "Stay out of this you little brat," he snapped at her, and then turned back to Regina. "Take me to my brother." His voice was dark and dangerously soft.

Regina wore an indifferent expression. Dr. Whale's problems didn't concern her in the least bit. "Perhaps Jamie is right: check the missing persons' board," she retorted, looking up at Dr. Whale from her spot on the couch.

"Your precious Curse only brought the living," the doctor reminded Regina, quickly growing more exasperated with having to deal with this woman.

Jamie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her sore nose in annoyance. For just five minutes, could life have some stability? Could there not be complications for only a few moments?

Regina was so close to using magic on Dr. Whale to get him to shut up and leave. But she managed to refrain. "Well then I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't take anyone anywhere." She leaned back against the couch, satisfied with her own rebuttal.

Dr. Whale glowered at Regina. He wanted to slap that regal expression right off her face. "Can't, or won't?"

Archie stepped in, almost standing between Dr. Whale and Regina. "Dr. Whale, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," the psychiatrist said firmly. He met Dr. Whale's eyes and the look on Archie's face told Dr. Whale that there might be trouble if he didn't leave that instant.

Shooting a harsh glare at Regina, Dr. Whale turned and left the room. Even after he was gone, Jamie kept her gaze on the door, as if expecting him to come marching right back in. He didn't, much to Jamie's relief; being around Dr. Whale made her feel so uneasy.

"It's a lie, isn't it?" Jamie's voice was quiet as she still faced the door. "The Curse didn't just bring the living here. Henry and I were in the mausoleum." She finally looked away from the door to meet Regina's eyes. "Your father's grave was there and…" Jamie trailed off, remembering the glass coffin she had seen with the freshly dead looking man inside. "There was someone else, who looked like he had just died the day before. Who was he?"

Regina stiffened at the mention of her beloved Daniel. This would be hard to explain to Jamie. How could she elucidate to her ex-boyfriend's daughter that the man in the glass coffin was her first and maybe only True Love? Yes, there was a time she loved Benjamin, but Daniel would always be her True Love.

"His name is Daniel," Regina began softly. "I used a preservation spell on him and kept him in my family mausoleum."

_Because that's not creepy at all, _Jamie thought to herself, and was sure to keep these thoughts in her head, not daring to say them out loud.

Regina sniffled involuntarily as she reminisced. This was getting to be just a little too much for her to handle. "I believe this has been quite enough," she said bluntly, standing up with abruptness.

"Regina, wait, I can help," Archie tried insisting as Regina went to the door, taking Jamie's hand as she passed the girl.

She was almost out the door; she was so close! Regina, about ready to use magic to get the psychiatrist to shut up, snapped, "I doubt it." And with that, she left with Jamie's hand still in her grasp as she practically dragged the girl alongside her.

Thunder boomed outside as rain pounded the pavement. Jamie and Regina ran to the car to avoid getting too wet. The teen slid into the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt as Regina got into the driver's side and started up the car.

"Well that was… interesting," Jamie stated a few seconds after Regina pulled out of the parking space and started driving off.

Regina did not respond to this comment as she just continued to drive along the slippery Storybrooke road. There was a flash of lightening and Regina slammed down on the breaks as another car sped across the intersection having no regard for any other cars on the road.

"Shit," Jamie gasped as the seatbelt dug into her chest. She waited to be reprimanded for her use of profanity, but it seemed the older woman was a bit distracted. Regina was staring at the entrance of the public library, her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost. "'Gina?" Jamie nudged Regina.

The former mayor snapped out of it and looked to Jamie. "Huh?"

Trying so hard not to face palm herself, Jamie just breathed deeply. "Nothing, let's just go home."


	20. Chapter 20: The Doctor III

_We'll hit South Broadway _

_In a matter of minutes_

'''""""''''''''""""''''"""

The year is 1832 and the day is sunny. Benjamin Barker and his blonde-haired wife Lucy Barker are out and about, walking the streets of London. Lucy is pushing a perambulator, wearing a bright smile on her beautiful face, for in the perambulator is her darling one month old daughter, Johanna.

As the happy couple continues to walk, a pious vulture of the law going by the name of Judge Turpin passes by. The judge is hardly paying attention to what Beadle Bamford is saying to him for he has laid eyes on the spectacularly gorgeous woman that was Lucy Barker.

Judge Turpin signals for Beadle Bamford to stop talking for a moment. "Beadle Bamford," began in the Judge in his naturally deep voice. "That lady I see there. Who is she?"

"Lucy Barker, wife of Benjamin Barker," answers the Beadle. He too is captivated by Lucy's beauty, but not as much as Judge Turpin. "And the child with her is their daughter, Johanna."

The Judge becomes silence as he continued to marvel at the sight of the lovely Lucy Barker.

Turpin is not a kind man. If he wants something, he will do everything in his power to get the thing he wants. And what he mostly always wants is women, pretty women. "She will be mine," Judge Turpin whispers to himself.

Nearby, a few officers are patrolling the streets in an effort to keep crime under control. Judge Turpin locks eyes with one of the officers, and then he motions to Benjamin Barker. That is the only signal that the officer needs. He nudges another office with his elbow and then the men dressed in uniform stalk over to Benjamin Barker.

Benjamin's back is to the officers, and he doesn't see them when one of them hits the back of his head while his hands are being cuffed. Lucy shrieks in terror as she watches her husband is being dragged away by the law.

"''''""""'''""""''"""

Lucy sits by her window day and night, looking out of it longing. She refuses to leave the room. She hardly eats now.

There's a knocking on the door. Lucy looks over to it, but says nothing.

"Don't worry love, it's jus' me," says Eleanor Lovett as she walks into the room with a tray of food and tea.

Mrs. Lovett is a generally happy woman, even though she is less than pleased to be in a relationship with her husband, Albert. Nellie had once been happy with Albert. But then she met Benjamin Barker and ever since she first laid eyes on him, she had a fondness for him.

Now Benjamin is gone, leaving Mrs. Lovett to make sure that Lucy eats and drinks. Lucy never neglects one month old Johanna though. Johanna is always taken care of.

The rent is something that Mrs. Lovett doesn't bother collecting anymore. She owns "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium" down below, while the Barkers rented out the upstairs to live in and as Benjamin's barber shop. Lucy is not a working woman; it was always Benjamin who had paid the rent.

Benjamin had been given a life sentence for a crime he did not commit. He now sits in a rotting jail cell with a horrid stench on Devil's Island in Botany Bay, Australia.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to just stop living, Nellie?" Lucy quietly asks her landlady.

This question makes Nellie nearly drops the tray she is holding. "Don't talk like tha' love," says Eleanor quietly. She sets down the tray on the bureau and walks over to Lucy, placing a comforting hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. "Things will start lookin' up soon, I promise ya tha'." She gently squeezes Lucy's shoulder and then walks towards the door.

"Nellie," Lucy says quickly, looking over to the baker and landlady.

"Yes love?" Mrs. Lovett turns back to face her tenant.

There's a pause before Lucy's continues. "Thank you, Nellie, for being there for me."

The smile Mrs. Lovett wears is warm, and seemingly sincere. As soon as she leaves the room though, the smile vanishes. She has always been jealous of Lucy, with her blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. It isn't fair! Why should Lucy have gotten to be with Benjamin? Nellie is convinced that she loves Benjamin more, and always would love him more than Lucy.

"'''"""'''""""''"'

He was given a life sentence. But being the clever man he is, he managed to escape and is now back at his old home. Everything is different now. London is gloomier; the streets are dirtier now in the year 1847.

His first stop is the meat pie emporium, where his old home had been before being dragged away from prison. Such a horrid hell that had been and he hopes to never go back.

He isn't so much Benjamin anymore. He now has dark sunken eyes, paler skin, bloodless lips, and a white streak in his black hair.

When walking into the pie shop, the used-to-be-Benjamin is reintroduced to Mrs. Lovett and she invites him into her parlor for a tumbler of gin. He obliges and as they walk to the parlor, his eyes jump to the stairs that lead to what used to be his barber shop. He asks about it, and Eleanor Lovett tells him the story of the couple that had once lived up there.

_There was a barber and his wife and he was beautiful_

_A proper artist with a knife_

_But they transported him for life_

_And he was beautiful_

"Barker, his name was," Nellie had said quietly, studying the man that sat in her parlor by the fire. "Benjamin Barker."

The used-to-be-Benjamin stares intently into the fire that has been lit. "What was his crime?" He acts as if he doesn't know what Nellie is talking about.

"Foolishness."

_He had this wife, you see_

_Pretty little thing; silly little nit_

_Had her chance for the moon on a string_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_There was just this judge, you see_

_Wanted her like mad_

_Every day he'd send her a flower_

The Judge had tried winning Lucy's affections. Every day he stands outside her window and holds up a bouquet of flowers, hopefulness glinting in his eyes. And every day she stands up and walks away from the window to go to pretty little Johanna.

_But did she come down from her tower?_

_Sat up there and sobbed by the hour_

_Poor fool_

_Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing_

So Turpin sent Beadle Bamford to call upon Lucy, and tell her that the great judge was hosting a party, and wished for her to attend.

_Well Beadle calls on her all polite_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_The Judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight_

_She must come straight to his house tonight_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

Thus, Lucy had gathered herself, left Johanna in Nellie's care for the night, and went to the Great Judge Turpin's house as had been requested of her. She had been rather undressed, but too distraught to care as Beadle Bamford had guided her to Turpin's estate.

_Of course when she goes there_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_They're having this ball all in masks_

_There's no one she knows there_

_Poor dear, poor thing_

_She wanders tormented and drinks _

_Poor thing_

"_Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks_

_He was there all right, only not so contrite_

Lucy had wandered around the party, dazed and confused as she continued to sip her champagne, starting to feel a little dizzy. The music had been too loud, the house of Judge Turpin a labyrinth. She hadn't been able to recognize the face of anyone, for the masks hid the identity of everyone.

_She wasn't no match for such craft you see_

_And everyone thought it so droll_

_They figured she had to be daft, you see_

_So all of them stood there and laughed, you see_

_Poor soul! Poor thing!_

She had been raped. Darling Lucy Barker had been raped in front of the whole party and poisoned herself with arsenic.

Nellie has just finished telling him the story of what had happened to Lucy. He had asked where is wife was. And Nellie had answered.

"She poisoned 'erself; arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried ta stop 'er, but… she wouldn't listen ta me," Nellie Lovett explains to Benjamin Barker as he now stands in her parlor.

"'''"""""''""""'

"So Benjamin Barker introduced himself as Sweeney Todd and vowed to get revenge," Jamie went on to explain to Regina. The two were curled up on the couch in their pajamas, Regina holding a mug of tea while Jamie held hot chocolate. "This was all explained in the Sweeney Todd movie. Weren't you paying attention during that?"

Slowly, Regina shook her head. "Not really, no," the woman answered.

Jamie smirked and took a sip of hot chocolate. She figured that much. "Well, Sweeney Todd got his revenge. He killed many innocent men and got rid of the bodies with help from Mrs. Lovett, who suggested putting them into the grinder and making meat pie filling out of them.

So, Sweeney Todd finally got to slice the throat of Judge Turpin. Bottom line is, Nellie lied about Lucy dying from poisoning herself, so Sweeney killed her, and then Sweeney Todd died too and when he woke up, he was Benjamin Todd and the year was 2010, only a few months before he and Nellie adopted me. At least, that's what he told me when I discovered he remembered being Sweeney."

Regina deliberated over this, staring absently into her mug. The swirls of steam rose out of the mug, creating strange designs in the air. "And how did you find out that Ben still remembered?"

The heavy breath that escaped Jamie's lips was hard to miss. "I overheard him and Nellie talk about 'old times' and eventually, I managed to figure it out."

"You're a smart girl, Jamie," Regina said quietly with a smirk before taking a small sip of her tea.

The storm continued to rage outside, and Jamie felt secure as she was surrounded by warmth and the taste of hot chocolate coated her tongue. She and Regina shared a large, fuzzy blanket, the blanket covering Regina's legs as it only covered Jamie's bare feet.

Jamie wished the storm would go away. It reminded her too much of the dreary days spent on Fleet Street. Regina hoped it would stop raining soon because she didn't want it to be too wet the next day. She had plans for the next day to visit the mausoleum. She could have sworn she saw Daniel earlier, and she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"Well," said Jamie before she took a final sip of her hot chocolate and setting the mug on the coffee table, "I'm off to bed." She stood up, stretching a little before beginning to walk away to go up to her room. "'Night, Mum."

Regina looked up from her mug of tea when she heard what Jamie had said. "What was that, dear?"

Jamie stopped walking and pivoted slightly to look at Regina. "I said goodnight," she told the woman.

There were a few moments of Regina just studying Jamie. That was all Jamie had said right? She had only said goodnight, just as she had insisted. "Right, well goodnight."

Thinking Regina had just acted a little odd, Jamie headed up to her room to get some sleep.

"''''""""""'''""""''""

The next day, Jamie got to sleep in since she had been suspended for three days. Jamie hugged a pillow to her as she shifted a bit in bed, trying to cling onto sleep for as long as possible. It was hard though, because there seemed to be a lot of noise coming from downstairs.

Grumbling, the teen sat up and listened in for a few more seconds before getting out of bed and going to see what was going on.

Regina was in the kitchen, feeling tired and lethargic. She hadn't slept much the night before. Her thoughts had been filled with Daniel and Benjamin. In fact, the lack of sleep made her a little delirious. Not by much, but still noticeably so.

"God Regina, could you keep it down?" Jamie complained as she appeared into the kitchen.

The cheery smile upon Regina's countenance was one that made Jamie wonder if there should be any cause for concern. "Jamie, there you are! I was just about to go upstairs to come get you. You certainly like to sleep in, don't you?" she teased.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, finding this all to be a little strange. She placed her hands on Regina's shoulder and looked at the woman straight in the eye. "'Gina, I say this because I care: get coffee now!"

Regina stood there for a moment, her eyebrows raised in minor surprise, as if she could not quite comprehend this request. And then she sighed quietly and got herself a cup of coffee, as Jamie requested. She hadn't realized she had been quite so loud with getting the coffeemaker all set up.

As Regina got her coffee, Jamie went to get herself a bowl of cereal. Upon doing so, she walked past the island in the middle of the kitchen. She paused in her walking and then stared at the island, as if something had caught her eye. "So, you plan on going to the cemetery today?" she interrogated, not taking her eyes off of the kitchen island.

After swallowing a mouthful of coffee, Regina asked in return, "What makes you ask such a thing?" Inside her mind, she was really saying, _How did she even know?_

Then, Jamie held up a yellow sticky-note. "Because you have a sticky-note right here that says 'Go to cemetery.'"

A very faint frown appeared on Regina's face before it was hidden by the rim of her coffee mug as she took another sip. "Right well… yes, I have an errand to run today. And you're staying here." Her last sentence, Regina said more firmly to ensure that the idea of Jamie staying home got into the girl's head.

Jamie, much to Regina's astonishment, merely shrugged and said: "Okay." There were no arguments that escaped the lips of the young teen. Just complete agreement. That immediately triggered the thought in Regina's mind that something wasn't quite right as Jamie got a cup of coffee for herself and then left the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know not a lot happened in this chapter. But I promise the next few will be much more interesting! Especially when we get to "The Doctor V" **


	21. Chapter 21: The Doctor IV

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

_And like a bad movie_

_I'll drop a line_

""''''""""''''"""

The drive to the cemetery took longer than Regina had hoped. She was antsy to confirm her suspicions, or to have them disproved. A small part of her wanted to be wrong. But an even bigger part of her wanted to be right. She wanted her beloved Daniel to come back so that she could be with him again.

Regina kept checking her reflection in the rearview mirror. She didn't want hopefulness showing in her eyes. Hopefulness led to great expectations, and great expectations led to bigger disappointments.

"Are we there yet?" Jamie whined as she sat up from the floor of the backseat. Regina slammed on the breaks, jerking forward as the car suddenly halted. Luckily, they weren't on the road; Regina had been about to park the car to get out and check her family mausoleum.

There were a few beats of silence as Regina tried catching her breath, getting over the shock of Jamie just suddenly appearing. "What the hell were you thinking?" Regina demanded, turning around in the driver's seat to face Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, acting innocent. "I wanted to tag along. I figured arguing wouldn't get me anywhere, so I just… hopped in the car."She smiled sweetly, in hopes that Regina would just drop it.

"I swear to god Jamie, you'll be the death of me," Regina muttered as she got out of the car. Her voice had been quiet, but loud enough for Jamie to hear. The teenager smirked to herself proudly as she too got out of the car and followed Regina into the mausoleum.

The air was chilled, but it was not too cold. Still, Jamie hugged herself. Regina glanced over her shoulder to see Jamie rubbing her own arms to create friction. The older brunette waited until Jamie was right by her side before wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulders and holding her close as the pair continued to walk into the mausoleum.

Jamie was a little nervous. She didn't know why they were there and a part of her didn't want to know. She helped Regina push aside Henry's coffin and followed Regina down the stairs leading to the rest of the mausoleum. Their steps echoed as they walked along the stone floors.

Both remained so silent, as Regina led the way to Daniel's glass coffin, Jamie trailing behind. Regina stopped short and Jamie bumped into her. Regina didn't seem to notice though as she stared and stared at the glass coffin.

A single name escaped Regina's lips. "Daniel…"

Jamie too stared and stared. There used to be a man in that coffin. Daniel used to be in that coffin. Where the hell was he then?! Jamie gently grabbed Regina's hand. "'Gina…" she said slowly. "What's going on?"

She didn't receive an answer. Instead, Regina turned sharply on her heels and strutted out of the mausoleum, Jamie struggling to keep up as Regina kept her hand in an almost painfully tight grip. Jamie didn't know where they were going and had to rush to get into the passenger's seat before Regina drove off.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked again as Regina sped to the hospital. There came no answer and Jamie didn't try to ask again.

The drive to the hospital did not take long at all, due to Regina's hastened driving. As soon as the car was parked, Jamie started to unbuckle her seatbelt. She was stopped by Regina though. "Stay in the car," Regina insisted. Before Jamie could argue, Regina shut the car door and walked away, eager to find Dr. Whale.

""'''""""''''""""''

The light kept flickering as Regina entered the room. The metallic smell of blood filled the air and Regina felt an involuntary chill run down her spine.

"Dr. Whale?" Regina called out. She was surprised that she didn't stutter. In fact, her voice didn't shake at all, though she did sound a bit frightened. "Dr.-?"

There was a loud bang as the heavy metal door flew open. Regina nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around to face the source of the noise. Her shoulders slacked and her heart stopped racing when she saw who was in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I specifically told you to stay in the car."

Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. "It was boring being in the car alone. Besides, I thought we've already established that I'm not a very good listener."

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance. She didn't hate Jamie; she cared very much for the girl. There were times though, like this one, where she wished Jamie wasn't such a… such a… teenager for lack of a better word.

"''''""""''''"""""'

Victor was growing increasingly frustrated. Charity had been given a reprieve from her motherly duties, and was spending time in the village. This left Victor and Nathaniel alone with Little Persephone, who at this time was only two weeks old.

"Please baby girl, please quiet down for Daddy," Victor damn near pleaded with Effie as he held the crying child in his arms.

There was a loud slam as Nathaniel raced into the house from outside. The slam had been the door shutting, for Nathaniel wasn't paying mind to being careful. "Father, Father, come quick!" the eight year old called out.

Sighing heavily, Victor turned to face his son. "What is it, lad?"

"The Queen," Nathaniel choked out. "She's here."

Victor froze in his spot, Effie still crying. It was as if Victor could no longer hear her though. "Son, go up to your room and don't come down until I come and tell you that it's okay to come back down." He shifted the bundled blanket that was secured around Effie's little body in his arms, so that she might be more comfortable. Her crying quieted down a bit, but did not cease.

Nathaniel hurried into his room upstairs at the other end of the house. Just as the bedroom door closed, Regina entered through the front door. Victor was stationed in the foyer.

"Regina," Victor greeted curtly. Thank the lucky stars that Charity wasn't there, otherwise things might be getting ugly very fast. "What are you doing here?"

Regina's regal expression softened and she even gave a small smile. "I can't say 'hello' to an old friend?" she questioned rhetorically.

Persephone's cries started to grow in volume again. Regina's eyes landed on the blanket-wrapped being in Victor's arms. She raised her eyebrows in minor surprise. "Is that her, you daughter?" Without any hesitation, Regina stepped closed to Victor and peered down at the wailing child.

"Yes, this is Little Persephone," Victor introduced his daughter. Effie looked so much like Victor, save for her eyes. She had her mother's eyes. Holding Persephone out to Regina, Victor asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Wordlessly, and almost hesitantly, Regina took the crying baby into her arms and cradled her. Almost immediately, Persephone stopped crying and stared up at Regina in wonder.

Her face was red from crying, though it was beginning to fade. She had a tuft of dark brown hair atop her head and her face was small and slightly chubby from baby fat. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Persephone as a bit of drool leaked from the baby's mouth. Still, a little lost in wonderment. Regina managed to breathe two words:

"She's beautiful."

"""'''''"""""'''"""""'

Jamie clung to Regina's arm as they walked farther into the room. "'Gina, I don't like it here," the teenager whined.

Not responding to Jamie's complaint, Regina's eyes fell on a gurney that had a bloodied sheet resting on top of it. With a slightly shaking hand, Regina reached out and removed the sheet from the gurney. A severed arm soaked with blood was revealed.

To Jamie, it was like a scene from one of the many horror movies that she had watched over the years. Most of the blood that coated the disembodied arm had already coagulated, but some of the red

(_precious rubies_)

sticky liquid still oozed from the limb. It was a sickening sight, but Jamie could not look away. She swallowed for her throat was suddenly dry. She wanted nothing more than to just shut her eyes tightly and wake up from this nightmare that was reality. Her grip on Regina's arm tightened.

There came a ghastly moan from behind the gurney. Regina's first thought was that it was Dr. Whale. She shoved away the gurney to reveal the doctor on the ground, his arm missing. Jamie made the connection; it was Whale's arm on the gurney. It had been ripped off…

"What did you do?" Regina demanded, hovering over Dr. Whale.

The injured doctor laughed breathily, the pain making him delirious. "I brought him back… your precious Daniel… I brought him back." Whale swallowed heavily, as if trying to swallow his pain. "But he's not Daniel… he's a monster…"


	22. Chapter 22: The Doctor V

**A/N: Okay, I have to say that so far, this is my favorite chapter. It was so much fun to write and Lana was such a good actress during this part of the episode! **

**Please excuse any mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

''"""""''""""''"""

Upon being the newly established sheriff, of course Charming would get the call to go to the hospital. After all, it had been Regina and the Todd Kid that discovered the one-armed Dr. Whale. Charming left Henry alone at the stables, believing the boy would be okay and it would give him a chance to spend some quality time with his new horse.

He wished Snow were here. Snow White would always know what to do, even during this time of panic and distress. There was still no luck with mining for fairy dust. There was still no way of Snow and Emma coming back.

And to think that his precious daughter had been here in Storybrooke this whole time; James hated having been so blind.

""''"""'''''""""""'""

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Jamie nervously. She and Regina stood outside of the large hospital room with the transparent glass walls.

Regina didn't take her gaze off of the injured man on the other side of the wall as she answered Jamie. "The doctors and nurses are doing everything they can; they say he should be fine." Regina sounded a little nervous about it though.

"What did you do?" Charming demanded.

His voice surprised Jamie and she jumped a bit when she unexpectedly heard him. She whirled around to face the princely sheriff.

As soon as Regina had heard Charming's voice, she turned and put a protective arm around Jamie's shoulders. She noted that Jamie didn't tense this time as she might have done if this were a few weeks ago. "I didn't do anything. Jamie and I found him like this, and brought him to the hospital." Upon seeing Charming's skeptical look, Regina insisted, "It's the truth!"

Still, Charming was not convinced that Regina was completely innocent, regardless of whether or not she was on the road to redemption. "And just how did he end up this way?"

Regina bit her lower lip before answering, pulling Jamie closer to her. Dr. Whale's words rang out in her head clearly. His words of Daniel being a monster; how could her true love be a monster though? "I believe Dr. Whale has succeeded in bringing my true love back to life. The stable boy…"

"Daniel," Charming interrupted.

Jamie tilted her head to the side. She knew about Daniel because Regina had told her. But how could Charming have known? "Wait, how do you know of Daniel?" the teen interrogated.

When Charming looked at Jamie, his gaze softened. Jamie was almost a painful reminder of how he never got to spend time with Emma as he should have. He never saw his own daughter grow up into the strong, beautiful young woman she was now. "Snow told me," James explained. He turned his gaze back to Regina and it immediately became harsh again. "She explained everything to me, how it was _her _fault that he had died."

"Yes, it was," said Regina darkly. This was all Snow's fault in retrospect. If Snow White hadn't told Cora about the plan of eloping, Regina wouldn't have had to have cast the Dark Curse as revenge. People would still have their happy endings. But because of precious Snow White, happy endings didn't exist here in Storybrooke.

Jamie didn't know about Cora. The name hadn't been mentioned to her before, and even now, if she was to meet Cora, she wouldn't know who the woman was.

Charming sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short hair. "Well, where is Daniel now? If he did do this, we have to find him and stop him before he hurts anyone else." Regina chewed her lower lip, looking as if she had something to contribute to this. "What? Do you know where he is?" Charming questioned.

Well, Regina couldn't say for sure she knew where Daniel would be. After all, Storybrooke was a lot bigger than everyone thought. But she had a hunch and a hunch was better than not knowing anything at all. "I believe it's just like when you woke up from your coma," Regina said to Charming. "You were going to the last place you met Snow." Oh how she hated saying that name! But this was no time to linger on such things. "I believe that Daniel is going to the last place he met me… the stables."

Hearing this did strike some fear into Charming's heart. Daniel tore Dr. Whale's arm off and was now heading towards the stables. "Henry's at the stables," James said quickly.

Regina's eyes widened in fear; she didn't want to believe Charming's words. Daniel was potentially dangerous now, and Henry could be at risk. It was Jamie to move first. "Well, we're not getting anywhere by just standing here, are you?" she said, pulling away from Regina and brushing past Charming.

Henry was like a brother to Jamie. In her heart, Jamie knew that Daniel was as dangerous as Dr. Whale had said. Daniel was a monster and Jamie was not about to let Henry be hurt. Without wasting a second, Charming and Regina followed Jamie out of the hospital.

""''""""""''"""""

Henry was growing bored to say the very least. He had taken care of the horse for what felt like forever in a day! The ten year old brushed the animal with soft strokes, his arm growing sore and tired. "So… anything you want to tell me?" Henry asked the horse, as if he thought he would receive a verbal answer. After all, Charming had told him that the horse will say when it was ready to be ridden.

The next thing that happened was unexpected.

The horse started to act very much unlike itself. Usually tame, it began to jump and kick and whinny, as if frightened by something. All of the horses in the stable did so. Henry wondered what was going on; why were the horses acting so oddly?

His horse, the one he was he had been tending to, bucked and Henry was knocked off the stool. Neighing loudly, the horse galloped out of the stall.

Henry lay on the ground, swallowing the ache that came from being knocked off of the stepstool. He tried standing up and upon doing so a shadow fell over his small body. Looking up, Henry saw it was a man. The boy scrambled to his feet.

Daniel stared hungrily at Henry. This boy was not Regina. Where was his beloved Regina? Daniel felt confused suddenly. His undead mind began to wonder what was he doing here, and who on earth was this little boy?

"Please mister, you're scaring the horses," said Henry shakily as he straightened up. His gaze fell to Daniel's hand and he noticed how it was covered in blood. Not realizing that it was the blood of Dr. Whale, Henry stepped closer to Daniel, holding out his own small hand. "Are you hurt? If you are, I can help you."

"Henry!" came a cry from behind Daniel.

Henry looked past Daniel and saw Jamie. He tilted his head to the side. "Jamie?" Before he had time for any other reaction, Daniel grabbed Henry's wrist, lifted him up a few inches off the ground, and he threw him to the wall. There was a loud thud that made Jamie flinch as Henry's body collided with the wall and then the floor of the stall.

_Wow 'Gina, you sure picked a real Prince Charming here, _Jamie thought bitterly to herself. That was all she had time to think as Daniel whipped around, angered eyes landing on her now.

Regina and Charming were not far away; Jamie could hear them coming. She had bolted out of the car as soon as they were at the stables, getting there faster than the two. And now came the time for the consequences of arriving unaccompanied.

Daniel backhanded Jamie hard enough so that she fell to the ground. That in itself wouldn't have done much damage, however she landed on her wrist wrong and felt pain shoot up her arm; if her wrist was not broken it would most certainly baffle Jamie for it definitely felt broken.

Charming and Regina rushed in on the horrid scene of Jamie laying on the ground and Henry struggling to stand up. Daniel turned back to Henry and lunged for the lad, but the boy was too quick and he jumped out of the way just in time, into Charming's arms. The hug was brief, for Daniel turned back around, ready to strike once more. Charming shoved Henry from his arms. "Henry, go!" he commanded, and the boy ran out as fast as he could.

In a flash, Charming slammed the door of the stall shut, just as Daniel lunged. With all of his might, Charming leaned against the door to keep Daniel from busting it down. As he did this, the prince took out his gun.

"Jamie, sweetie, are you okay?" Regina asked, worried as she knelt beside the teen.

There were tears in Jamie's eyes; the pain was almost unbearable! "It… it h-hurts," she whimpered, rolling onto her side and holding her wrist. "Mummy it hurts."

Regina felt so helpless! She looked to Charming, having a feeling that he might know what to do, and then she saw the gun. Regina stood up and stepped over to Charming, looking almost infuriated. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He's a monster Regina! He needs to be stopped!" protested Charming.

This did not sit well with Regina. After all of this trouble, years of turmoil and suffering, she finally had her True Love back and Charming was going to take that away from her! "Let me talk to him; he'll listen to me!" Regina insisted, hating how she had been reduced to tears and begging. Charming saw the weakness in her eyes, heard the weakness in her voice as she almost silently uttered the word, "Please."

Charming did nothing at first. Could he really trust the Evil Queen to handle this situation? But the way she was looking at him, the way she seemed so weak and vulnerable… he nodded curtly and put his gun back in the holster. He gave a simple curt nod, as if to say "I trust you… just this once," before leaving his post and running off in the direction Henry had run off in.

Jamie managed to shift in an upright position, her upper body leaning against the outside of the stall for support. A few tears had escaped her eyes, but she was silent now, the pain still there.

Tentatively, Regina opened the stall door and there stood her True Love after all this time. There stood Daniel. He seemed confused as he stepped closer to her. For a moment, he seemed human again. "Daniel," said Regina softly.

The humanity did not last. When he was close enough to her, Daniel reached out, as if to caress Regina's cheek. But this was not so. Instead, he wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her against the stall door.

She was losing air fast, having not expected this attack. "D-Daniel, p-please," her voice was a hoarse whisper. "It's m-me… I love you…"

And with those words whispered, Daniel took a huge gulp of air, as if it was his first after being underwater for a very long time. His grip around Regina's throat and she too took a deep breath, letting the sweet oxygen fill her lungs. They looked to each other for a few seconds before just embracing.

Jamie watched all of this in silence, though she was slightly annoyed. It was as if she had just disappeared! Still, despite her pain, she let the two have their moment. After all, she knew it wouldn't last. Jamie was not an idiot; she knew that the dead weren't meant to be amongst the living. Daniel was not meant to be there. His existence as a reanimated body would be painful if he continued his undead life like this.

"I love you so much," Daniel whispered into Regina's ear before pulling away to look at her beautiful face. So many years had gone by and she was still the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes on. His fond, loving smile faded though as he felt a sharp pain where his heart was, though it wasn't really his heart.

Regina's brow furrowed in worry and confusion. "Daniel, Daniel what's wrong?"

Daniel tried smiling at her again, but it was weak and pathetic. Being alive again was painful, a pain so great that he knew this was not meant to be. "You have to let me go, Regina," he told her in a gentle voice.

Regina choked back a sob unsuccessfully. Let Daniel go? But she just got him back! "No, Daniel, I… I can't let you go. I love you," she tried arguing. Regina couldn't believe her ears! Didn't Daniel love her too? Then why did he want to be let go. Deep in her heart though, Regina knew this was just how things were meant to be.

As he had done so many times before in the past, Daniel slightly leaned down and kissed Regina on the lips, a sensation that Regina would savor forever. "Then love again," he murmured to her before taking a step back.

Sobbing now, Regina held up her hand and froze Daniel, just like how Rumplestiltskin had taught her. Tears flowed down her face as she used her magic to send Daniel back to where he belonged: with the dead. "Goodbye Daniel," she choked out in between sobs.

"'Gina?" said Jamie timidly.

Regina turned around sharply and her eyes landed on Jamie. "Oh my god, Jamie I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly, dropping to her knees beside the girl. She noted how Jamie was holding her wrist. "How bad does it hurt?"

Jamie laughed airily, bitterly. "Pretty bad, though I think I'll live." Her bitter laughter was cut off quickly by another bout of tears of slight discomfort coming on. She flinched involuntarily as another sharp pain shot up her arm.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Regina pulled Jamie into her lap, cradling the girl. Jamie did not protest as she felt Regina's arms wrap around her in a secure hug. Though what was said next did make her tense a bit.

Regina kissed her head and whispered into her hair, "I love you, Jamie." She felt Jamie tense, but still continued to hold the injured girl against her.

And then, Jamie relaxed. She and Regina had been through a lot together: tears and laughter, trials and tribulations; more so than Jamie had been through with her birthmother and her adoptive mother, Nellie.

"I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23: Tallahassee I

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Can we reach fifty by my next update? The next chapter is going to be Christmas related so I'm not going to be updating until next week when it's closer to Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor do I own the song Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**There will be fluff in this chapter and a bit of drama added in at the end XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_Six feet under the stars_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Six feet under the stars_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Six feet under the stars_

""''''""""'''''""""'''"""'

Regina had been a complete wreck that night. She couldn't sleep; she was too busy crying to be able to sleep. Jamie could hear the sobbing. At first, she tried to ignore it actually. After all, what sort of comfort could she provide? None. And then she recalled what they had said to each other earlier that day. So Jamie trudged from her room to Regina's.

After knocking quietly a few times on the door, Jamie stepped into the room as silently as she could. Regina was hugging a pillow to her chest as she continued to cry.

No one said a word as Jamie sat on the edge of the bed. Jamie even allowed herself to be hugged tightly by Regina when Regina gave up on holding the pillow. In fact, Jamie hugged back, though she was mindful of her wrist brace.

Regina had taken Jamie straight to hospital from the stables. There, Jamie had been examined. Her wrist wasn't broken, but the doctor, one who was not Dr. Whale, had said it was sprained and she would have to wear a wrist brace for a few weeks.

A breathy laughed escaped Regina despite her tears. "You probably never knew this, but I held you when you were only a couple of weeks old." Her voice was hoarse from crying, but Jamie could still understand every word.

"Really?" Jamie's voice was soft. She sounded slightly surprised, but not very.

Slowly, Regina nodded twice. "Yes; your mother had been out and your father was trying to get you to stop crying." She kissed Jamie's temple. "Even at that young of an age you were stubborn."

Jamie was far from shocked to hear that. It was just so… her. "I promise to be less stubborn," she murmured, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "I haven't been acting fair. You've given me a home and I've done nothing but act like a bi- like a brat," Jamie quickly corrected herself before she could cuss.

Regina faintly smiled. "You should get some sleep sweetie." She herself was starting to feel like she had hit a wall. After all, it had been a long day; a long and painful day.

Suppressing a yawn, Jamie smirked at Regina. "Speak for yourself." Jamie took the liberty of lying down on one side of the large comfy bed. She snuggled into the pillow, staying on top of the duvet. This bed was the most comfortable and Jamie was feeling just a tad too lazy to trudge all the way back to her room. Regina raised her eyebrows slightly, but she said nothing.

The former Evil Queen and Mayor took a few seconds to study the teenage girl who was practically sleeping now. She leaned down and kissed Jamie's forehead, smoothing down her hair. "Goodnight sweetie," she whispered.

"G'night Mum," Jamie mumbled back, her voice rather muffled by the pillow. But there was no mistaking what she had said this time.

"''''""""""'''"""""'"

Emma Swan stared up at the enormously large beanstalk that towered before her. She remembered it being more… cheerful in the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" that she had read when she was younger. This beanstalk was more ominous. It practically reeked of potential danger and death.

Killian Jones looked away from the beanstalk to see Emma. "Well, we're not going to get very far by just standing here," he pointed out in an almost teasing way, though his words were very true.

Snow White wasn't very pleased about this. She had just gotten her daughter back; she didn't want to lose her again! "Emma, think about what you're doing. What if you get hurt or worse, die? Then you and Henry will never be together."

"And we'll never be together if I don't get that compass," Emma stated in a firm tone. She was not going to back down from this. She really wished that she knew if her son was all right or not.

As if reading her mind, Snow placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. "Henry is fine, I'm sure of it. Regina wouldn't dare let anything happen to him and he has that friend of his: Jamie, right?"

Snow's words did little to comfort Emma though. "The Todd Kid? I don't like the idea of my son hanging around with that girl. Her dad's a murderer." And what if the Todd Kid had picked up on a thing or two and decided to go after anyone; decided to make anyone her victim? What then?

Hook couldn't help but overhear Snow and Emma, mainly because he was eavesdropping. "Pardon the intrusion, but who is, if I might ask, the Todd Kid?" He was actually quite intrigued to know. From what he had heard so far, she didn't sound like much a threat, whoever she was. But obviously she must pose some sort of danger to cause Emma worry for Henry.

"The girl's name is Jamie Todd," Emma clarified. "And she's only like, fourteen. But I swear something isn't right. Her adoptive father murdered his wife for seemingly no apparent reason other than, and I quote, 'she wouldn't shut up.'"

Snow White swatted Emma's shoulder. "Emma, that's personal information!" she reprimanded. "You can't just go blabbering about it to anyone." Motherly instincts had blatantly kicked in again, and Emma wasn't sure if she liked it or not. At times, it had been nice. But independence was always kind of Emma Swan's thing.

Killian put up his hand and hook in mock surrender. "You needn't worry 'bout me love," he assured Emma with a wink. "Tell me anythin' you like an' I won't repeat it to anybody. Now, how's about we climb up that beanstalk?"

Internally, Killian was worried. This Todd child was potential trouble and that meant exacting his revenge on Rumplestiltskin would be much more of a hassle when he got to Storybrooke. And he would get to Storybrooke; he would make sure of that. No way would he allow his thirst for revenge to go unquenched just because of a girl who might be a murderer like her adoptive father had apparently been.

And if need be, Hook could always just kill her too.


	24. Chapter 24: Tallahassee II

**A/N: Okay, before we start, I know that "Noel" in the lyrics seems to be spelled wrong. But I have the sheet music to this song and in the sheet music, it's spelled "Nowell" because that's how it's sung, so I just decided to keep it that way. And if you look up the lyrics to the song, it does come up as "Nowell"**

* * *

_"Masters in this hall, hear ye news to day_

_Brought from oversea and ever I you pray_

_Nowell, nowell, nowell, nowell sing we clear_

_Holpen are all folk on earth born is God's son so dear_

_Nowell, nowell, nowell, nowell sing we loud_

_God today hath poor raised up and cast a-down the proud!"_

_~Masters in this Hall by William Morris~_

"''""""""'''""""'""""

Snow gently falls and Henry laughs as he catches a few white flakes on his tongue. He is eight years old, almost nine, and Christmas is near. It's his favorite time of year because he gets to spend it with just his mom. Regina always makes sure that she isn't busy during the holiday. She loves spending this time of year with her son.

"Henry!" a familiar voice calls from the door that leads from the house to the backyard. Henry turns to see his mother, holding a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top; his favorite treat. "Come inside before you catch a cold!"

With a boyish grin, Henry races to the door to meet Regina. She hands him the hot chocolate as he steps inside and he sips it greedily. As always, Regina has it at the perfect temperature so that it isn't too cold, but also Henry won't burn his tongue.

Regina helps the eight year old boy with taking off his huge puffy coat and snow boots and snow pants as Henry tries to balance the mug of hot cocoa in his hands at the same time.

"Can't I open my presents now?" Henry whines when he is finally undressed from any snow attire.

A small laugh escapes Regina's lips; her son's eagerness is, in a way, quite admirable. "No dear, it's only Christmas Eve. You can open your presents tomorrow. That way, you'll be able to also open your presents from Santa, too," she tries reasoning, knowing her efforts were futile.

Henry isn't pleased with this answer and is quite adamant about opening his presents now. "Please Mom?" He pouts, his lower lip sticking out as he gives Regina his famous and near irresistible puppy dog eyes.

It's a tough decision to make. Appease her son? Or stay strong and stick with tradition? And then Regina realizes that she doesn't have to choose. "How about this: you can open one present tonight and the rest tomorrow. Deal?"

Eagerly nodded and widely grinning, eight year old Henry agrees in a heartbeat. "Deal!" He hugs his mother tightly and then scampers off to the Christmas tree to pick out one of the gifts his mother got him.

"''""""""'""""'"""'"""

Fleet Street is gently coated in a light layer of snow. The air is chilled, but the snow fall is minimal. At least

(_I have a family this year_)

there is snow, Jamie thinks to herself as she stares out the window of her bedroom. There was never snow in Florida.

She has been living with the Todds for a few months now and truth be told, Jamie is happy. Benjamin and Eleanor seem to really like her. Love her? Possibly. But it's a little hard to tell, Jamie will admit. Benjamin is a bit aloof while Nellie is all for family bonding. They are quite the paradox couple. Jamie supposes that the saying "opposites attract" is applicable here.

"Jamie," Nellie says softly as she opens the door of Jamie's bedroom, knocking a few times though she has already opened the door. Jamie looks over and smiles at Nellie. Eleanor returns the grin and takes it as permission to come in. "Wasn't sure if ya wanted it or not, but I figured ya might." She hands Jamie a warm mug.

Jamie takes a sip and her taste buds are coated in a rich, delicious flavor with a hint of spice as well. "It's really good," she tells Nellie before taking another sip, this time a bigger one. "What is it?" It tastes of hot chocolate, but that other taste of some type of spice is throwing her off a little bit.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon," Nellie answers. "It's somethin' I ain't ever 'ad before, an' I thought I'd give it a try. Well, once 'aving a cup of it, I thought ya might like it too." She sits on the edge of Jamie's bed and motions for the girl to sit beside her. Once seated comfortably besides Eleanor, Jamie takes another few generous sips of the chocolaty goodness.

Eleanor takes a few moments to watch Jamie, still smiling. "So do ya really like stayin' 'ere with me an' Ben?"

Jamie nods a few times. The question does make her feel a little uncomfortable since she is never one for talking about her feelings. But she wasn't just going to refuse to answer the question because it was a legitimate question and one that Jamie knows should have an answer. She does like staying with the Todds.

"Well," Nellie continues, "seeing as it's Christmas Eve, 'ow's about we let you open up one present tonight and then the rest tomorrow?"

"Awesome!" Jamie says excitedly as she stands up from the edge of her bed.

Eleanor laughs lightheartedly and stands up as well. "Alrigh' then love, let's 'ead out to the parlor then."

"''"""""'""""''""""

They had been here in Storybrooke the whole time. Their names hadn't been changed either, according to the headstones that marked their graves. All three of them were there, six feet under Storybrooke dirt: Charity, Victor, and Nathaniel Lindelle. This whole time, her birth family had been there, and Jamie didn't know until that day.

Regina stood a few feet behind Jamie as the girl knelt before the graves of her family. The air was chilled and the ground was soaked with dew. Jamie's denim jeans were getting very wet from kneeling on the ground, but the teen didn't seem to care.

After twenty minutes of silence, Jamie finally stood up. She had shed tears for Nellie; she had shed tears for Benjamin. But for her birth family, her eyes remained dry. Did that make her a horrible person? She walked steadily back to Regina with a shaky breath though still she did not cry. When she was close enough, Regina pulled her into a warm, secure hug.

Silence still overpowered the two for a few more seconds. Jamie was the first one to speak up. After all, she was beginning to really hate heavy silences like this one. "I love you," she murmured into Regina's coat as they continued to embrace. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me like everyone else did."

"I won't," Regina pledged before kissing the top of Jamie's head. "I promise I won't leave you, if you don't leave me," like everyone else had done.

Jamie shifted the position of her arm just a bit because her wrist was starting to hurt again. "I won't leave you either." There was a beat of silence before Jamie added, "Can we go home now?"

As they walked back to the car, Jamie noted how cold the air was. Winter was nearing and she couldn't help but think about her first Christmas spent with the Todds. It had been a wonderful time.

In the passenger's seat of the car, going back home, Jamie muttered, "Ben's not gonna be here for Christmas…."

Regina sighed quietly, secretly wishing that Jamie would stop acting like such a Debbie Downer. But she couldn't blame the girl. She was clinically depressed and had gone through such hard times up to this point. "No sweetie, he's not. I'm sorry." She reached over and gave Jamie's hand, the one without the wrist brace, a gentle squeeze.

""'"""""'""""""'""'"""

Benjamin stared out of the window of his cell. He wouldn't be home for Christmas. He wouldn't spend Christmas with Regina; he wouldn't spend Christmas with Jamie.

This couldn't go on, he decided. Yes, he had broken up with Regina, but he felt like he hadn't just broken up with her, but abandoned her. No, he would not abandon her nor would he abandon Jamie. He needed an escape plan and soon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, seeing as Christmas Eve is tomorrow, I figured that a Christmas-themed chapter was needed XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, and please excuse any mistakes**


	25. Chapter 25: Child of the Moon I

**A/N: Okay, so my next update may not be for a while. I wrote out the next few chapters, only to realize that the timeline got a little messed up so I had to erase everything that I had already typed up and start again :/ But enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Please excuse any mistakes, and I don't own ouat**

* * *

_"You can only move as fast as who's in front of you _

_And if you assume just like them, what good will it do?_

_So find out for yourself_

_So your ignorance will stop bleeding through"_

_~"Breath Today" by Flyleaf~_

"''''""""""'"""""''""

Jamie took a deep breath as she stood outside the pawnshop door. The streets were nearly abandoned save for a few a people roaming about for seemingly no reason at all. Jamie was not like them. She actually had a reason for being out and about. She and Mr. Gold needed to have a chat. And it could not wait.

The bell of the shop tinkled quietly as Jamie stepped inside. As usually, the place seemed rather dismal and started to get dusty. Jamie smirked faintly to herself when she recalled the time that Mr. Gold had hired her for a few hours before Benjamin quit the job for her. The deal had been that if Jamie worked as an employee, Mr. Gold would pay her minimum wage and give her a place to escape to when life at home became too tough.

And yes, there were times that Jamie wished she still had that escape. But the time to dwell on such wishful longings was not now.

Mr. Gold wasn't in sight. He was in the back of the shop, organizing and reminiscing at the same time. So many items that he had dealt with; so many items that weren't his. The sound of the shop bell reached his ears and he smirked to himself. He hadn't seen who had walked through the door. Not that he had to see. Mr. Gold recognized that footsteps that sounded as if they had no real direction; the footsteps of a teenager. And who else would be walking into his shop other than Miss Todd?

Jamie appeared in the doorway of the backroom. She looked classier than previous months. Instead of just a tee-shirt and jeans with a zip-up sweatshirt, Jamie wore a plum colored button up shirt and black pants, the dark colors complimenting her eyes. "We have to talk," she said firmly.

"And what, Miss Todd, could we possibly have to talk about?" Mr. Gold asked, sounding a bit irritated and he was. After all, he had plans that involved this girl, plans that had been ruined. She was supposed to be his; she had been the price! The price for a deal that still had to be paid off.

"I want to talk about us."

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows, looking up to meet Jamie's eyes. "'Us' you say? I don't believe there is an 'us' Miss Todd; you're a little too young for my liking." His tone clearly said that he was only joking.

Jamie frowned slightly as she realized what she had just said. "Okay, what I mean is: not us, but like, us." Her brow furrowed as she was starting to get confused by her own words. "Like, what happened when you came to kidnap… collect me," she corrected, "Since I was the price for a deal."

Ah, of course that was what she came in here for. Jamie continued, "Like, things are kind of awkward now, aren't they?"

"No arguments there," the man agreed, his grip on his cane loosening a bit. Oddly enough, he was a little intrigued to see where this would be going. He wasn't as annoyed at the moment as he had predicted he would have been. "Are you going anywhere with this, Miss Todd? Because if not, there are more pressing matters that I need to tend to."

Shifting a little awkwardly on the balls of her feet, Jamie avoided Mr. Gold's gaze. "I don't want things to be awkward. 'Cause that's… ya know weird." She cursed herself for being such a teenager at a time like this. She wanted to address the situation with more confidence. She had wanted to seem like she knew what she was doing and what she wanted to say. But no, she was Jamie Todd; such a thing wasn't possible for this type of situation. No matter, she was saying what she wanted to say. Perhaps not the way she wanted to say the words, but no big deal.

A curt nod came from Mr. Gold. Yes, things had been a little weird for him as well, especially with Belle knowing that he had, in all technicalities, kidnapped the fourteen year old girl.

"So…" Jamie said slowly. "I just came by to… clear up the awkwardness, I s'pose is what I'm trying to say." She held out her hand to Mr. Gold for him to shake. "I'm okay with what happened; forgive and forget. So, are we cool?"

There was a pause for a mere moment before Mr. Gold shook Jamie's hand with his own free one, the one that wasn't holding his cane. "Yes, Miss Todd. We're, as you said, cool." He smirked and Jamie tried not to giggle from hearing Mr. Gold use the same terminology as her.

Jamie retracted her hand from Mr. Gold's grasp. "Right, great; so I'll um, just be off then. Bye Mr. G!"

She turned to try and leave. Before Jamie was completely gone though, she was stopped by Mr. Gold. "Uh, Miss Todd, just another moment of your time, if you please."

"Yeah, what's up?" Her voice was much more chipper than it had been a few minutes ago, now that this whole "kidnapping because of a deal" mess thing seemed to be cleared up.

Mr. Gold took a few steps towards the teenager. "If there's ever a time you want to stop by, feel free to, especially if you just ever need an escape." He had chosen those words for a very good reason. Mr. Gold wasn't so keen on just forgetting about a deal so easily. Obviously, just taking what he wanted wasn't going to work this time. Jamie would have to come to him. Gain her trust, and then his price would finally be collected.

A faint smile played across Jamie's lips. "Sounds like a plan," she said softly before officially leaving the shop. As soon as she was gone, Mr. Gold allowed himself to smirk rather devilishly to himself.

Perfect.

""''"""""'""""'""""'""

The news was hard to believe at first. It had been almost happy hour when the wonderful diamonds had been discovered. And no one else was happier than Charming and Henry. Of course, there had to be a celebration. And of course, Henry wanted to invite Jamie. After all, they were best friends at this point.

Jamie was a little surprised when Henry invited her to go to Granny's diner. He wouldn't explain why, knowing that Jamie might tell Regina that the diamonds needed to make fairy dust had been discovered and the last thing needed was the Evil Queen knowing that the diamonds holding such immense power had been discovered. Henry still didn't trust Regina much. He would tell Jamie eventually. But not over the phone.

It had taken a lot of begging on Jamie's part to get Regina to let her go to Granny's. Regina wasn't very fond of the idea of Jamie going out alone with a sprained wrist.

"I'll take pain medication!" Jamie insisted.

Still, Regina wasn't so keen on letting Jamie out of her sight. "Sweetie, I know you want to go, but…"

Jamie interrupted, "Please? I'll be extremely good, I promise. I'll clean my room, I'll do the dishes; I'll be like Cinderella, only willing to do the chores. Just please let me go to the diner?"

A heavy, reluctant sigh escaped Regina's lips. She did not want Jamie to go. The girl was hurt and… and well Regina was a little afraid of being alone. Regina still wasn't over losing Daniel. "Three hours," the former mayor and Evil Queen stated firmly. "You can go for three hours. But then I want you home, okay?"

The grin on Jamie's face was brighter than the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. She threw her arms around Regina, still being wary of her wrist, and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she squealed excitedly.

Regina hugged back, smiling. "Go take some pain medicine, okay? And your pills, don't forget those," she reminded the girl, releasing her from a tight embrace.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Jamie nodded a few times. Of course, how could she possibly forget about the damned pills when no one would let her forget? So Jamie raced off to take pain meds, then take the venlafaxine and go grab her shoes.

"Alright then, I'm off," Jamie announced as she placed her hand on the front door handle. The smile that Regina wore seemed a little forced and Jamie took notice. Feeling a small tug at her heart, Jamie let go of the door handle and gave Regina an unexpected but welcomed hug. "See you later."

Hugging Jamie was starting to become a daily routine, one that Regina enjoyed going through. Daniel left her, Graham left her, Benjamin left her, Henry left her; Jamie stayed.

(_did you honestly think I would just abandon you?_)

"Love you," said Jamie quietly. She had hesitated a little in saying the words being not quite used to saying them to Regina.

Regina gently rubbed Jamie's back. "Love you too, sweetie. Now, go on before it gets too late."

"''""""'""""'''"""""'""""'""''"""

The sound of glass clinking reached Jamie's ears when she walked into the diner. "Hey Jamie!" Henry said excitedly as he raced over to his sisterly figure. Jamie beamed at the sight of the lad, and they high-fived as soon as he was close enough.

Charming looked over to see his grandson and Jamie and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed the discovering the fairy dust had been enough to make the world seem right again.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Jamie queried as she stepped further into the diner.

Ruby, when she saw Jamie, immediately put the thought of Dr. Pepper in her mind, just in case Jamie asked for a drink. Dr. Pepper seemed to be the only soda that Jamie really liked.

Charming stood up and meandered over to Jamie; his deep blue eyes sparkled. "Fairy dust," he told the girl in a firm and excited tone. "We found fairy dust."

Jamie didn't seem to quite

(_Fairy dust…. And? What's the big deal?_)

make the connection. She tilted her head to the side slightly in a questioning manner. "Yeah, so?"

Henry almost couldn't believe that Jamie could be so clueless. Fairy dust in a land without magic was a big deal! "It means Snow and my mom can come home," the ten year old blabbered, unable to contain his happiness. But behind those ecstatic eyes, there was a small boy hiding in the corner of his mind, fearing sleep but needing it desperately.

A bright smile graced Jamie's features and just as Ruby had expected she might, she made eye contact with the waitress and said, "Gimme a fizzy, Ruby. We're celebrating!"

Ruby gave Jamie a wink and a nod and then headed in the back to get a freshly cleaned glass for Jamie's Dr. Pepper. When the drink was handed to the teen, Ruby went to one of the tables to clean it off, seeing as she was still on duty even though this was a celebration.

"A mouse," said Billy from the corner of the room, partially hidden in the shadows.

Taken by surprise, Ruby dropped the tray she had been holding onto the table where it landed with a clatter. "What-where?" she asked, looking around to see where this mouse was that Billy had spoken of.

Stepping out of the shadows, Billy laughed quietly, his chuckle low and rich. "No, I mean me." Ruby looked perplexed still, so he decided to continue. "I was a mouse. My name was Gus; I lived in Cinderella's pantry, trying to avoid a pretty fat cat…"

"And… why are you telling me this?" Ruby asked. Deep down, she had a feeling that she knew why. But she didn't want it to be so. Ever since remembering, Ruby recalled the terrible things that Red had done as a wolf. Peter…

Billy took yet another step closer towards the young woman. His hands were shoved in his pockets. "Because I want you to know who I am in hopes that maybe you'll let me get to know the real you. I know Ruby. I want to meet Red. Maybe tonight, with just you and me?"

Ruby opened her mouth to come up with an excuse, but was

(_thank god_)

interrupted by Belle. "Actually," the woman's whose name meant beauty started. "Ruby and I are having a girl's night. Just the two of us."

Relieved, Ruby quickly caught on. "Yeah, girl's night! And I'm bringing the… cheese," she hurriedly thought up, but then realized her choice of words. "Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse or anything; it's for the…"

"Wine," Jamie chimed in, walking over to the small group formed by the three. She took a sip of Dr. Pepper through the straw before going on to say, "Every good wine needs cheese."

Billy nodded slowly, seeing right through the lie but playing along anyway. "Right, well perhaps another time." He winked at Ruby and then left the diner, disappointed but refusing to show it. In this world of mice and men, he was most certainly a man at heart.

Ruby waited until she was sure that Billy had gone. "Thanks you guys," she said with sincerity with a warm smile that showed off her perfect white teeth.

Belle placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "We can spot a girl in trouble. But he seemed like a really nice guy. Why wouldn't you want to go out with him?"

Of course, one of the questions that Ruby wanted to avoid had been asked. "It's… complicated…" It wasn't a lie. The whole I-turn-into-a-wolf-thing truly was complicated.

Jamie quirked an eyebrow, not believing one bit that this was the entire truth. She watched with suspicious eyes as Ruby walked away to disappear into the diner's kitchen, away from the crowd. Jamie knew that Red was also the wolf. Henry had pointed that out many times before the Curse broke. Could it be possible that it was wolfs' time? Jamie's thoughts were interrupted by Belle clearing her throat to get her attention.

"So, I um… really want to apologize for Rumplestiltskin's actions when he… you know, kidnapped you and everything." A faint blush creeped up on Belle's cheeks; she knew Rumplestiltskin wasn't the kindest man around and could do some pretty cruel things. But she had actually gotten to know Jamie and she didn't seem like such a terrible kid. And yes, it was a bit embarrassing having to apologize for the man's actions.

Nonchalantly, Jamie shrugged. "It's okay. I talked with Mr. G earlier and he and I are cool now," she explained.

There was a look of relief upon Belle's face, though she still wasn't so sure about letting this go so easily. Belle had a heart of gold and just couldn't help but be a good person. It was just who she was. "Still, I feel really bad. Maybe you'd like to come to the house tomorrow in the afternoon for tea?"

Hearing the bit of hopefulness in Belle's voice, Jamie smiled warmly at the woman. "Sure, that sounds like fun! I haven't had tea time in ages!" When she lived with the Todds in London, they would have their routine tea time where they would just sit and talk and drink their tea. "Well, I'll have to ask 'Gina first, but I don't see why I wouldn't be able to go. I mean, it's only tea."

"Jamie!" Henry interrupted the two. "Come tell Gramps how you got suspended from school!"


	26. Chapter 26: Child of the Moon II

**A/N: Okay, I will admit, it's not my best chapter. I wish I could have done better. I have written and re-written this chapter about six times. But enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat and please excuse any mistakes!**

* * *

_"The simple fact that we haven't done anything_

_Doesn't mean that we can't start offering_

_Why do we feel so far? It's like we're seeing stars_

_Why does it seem so hard to wake up now_

_And see who we really are?"_

_~ "Hypnotized" by Pillar~_

"""'''"""""''''""""''""""''""""'""""

Regina had had time before Jamie would be home. It had been just enough time to run an errand and pick up some papers. It had been difficult at first, but after some persuasion- without magic! - Regina had finally gotten the papers that she wanted.

Now, Regina was sitting on the couch, staring at the papers she held in her hands. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by doing this. All that was needed was some information, a few signatures, and then it would all be done. Then, Jamie _could _call her "Mum" whenever she wanted because, well, because Regina _would _be her mother.

Regina quickly hid the papers underneath the couch cushions when she heard the front door open and Jamie shout to the outside, "Thanks for the ride Charming, I'll be right back out!" The brunette woman bit her lower lip nervously. It had been easier when she adopted Henry. He had been too young to have a say in any of that. Jamie though… Jamie always had an opinion and would make her opinion known, especially if she didn't like something.

"Hey 'Gina!" Jamie called out as she walked into the living room where Regina was seated. "Henry invited me over for a sleepover. Can I go?"

Her reddish brown eyes were bright, silently pleading to be allowed to go over to Mary Margaret's apartment that had once been shared with Emma. Regina felt a tugging at her heart and she sighed quietly. "All right, you can go. Just remember to pack your toothbrush!" Regina reminded her as Jamie hurried off to her room to pack a pair of clothes for the next morning.

Okay, so now hadn't been a good time, Regina realized. She would have to wait. "Bye 'Gina!" Jamie shouted out by the front door before disappearing into the night so that she could be driven to Mary Margaret's apartment by Charming.

When the door closed, Regina sighed heavily. All of this felt very dreamlike; unreal. She retrieved the adoption papers from beneath the couch cushions. Tonight just wasn't the night to ask Jamie the question. When would be the right time though? No matter.

"'"""""'""""''"""'"""'''''"""

"Okay, would you rather… chew on live wires, or… have to sleep with sharks that haven't been fed for two weeks?" Jamie asked Henry. She was set up in the chair beside the bed that Henry was sleeping on. It was almost midnight and Henry was glad that Jamie was able to sleep over. He was so afraid of going to bed now. That room with fire… no doors, no windows, no escape; the memory of that horrid place sent chills down his spine. But now that Jamie was there, it was an excuse not to go to sleep.

Henry took a moment to think of Jamie's question. The two had been playing Would You Rather for the last hour or so, the candle that rested on Henry's bedside table starting to dim as the red wax melted and dripped down the length of the remaining candle. "I would rather… sleep with the sharks," he answered with confidence. "As long as I don't make myself look like a seal or anything, I should be fine." He grinned boyishly and Jamie giggled.

Henry's smile faltered as he yawned quietly. "You should really get some sleep Kid," said Jamie as she stood up from the chair. She herself was growing increasingly tired with each passing second.

"No, I'm not tired," Henry protested quickly.

Jamie sighed heavily. "Then stay up, but I'm going to sleep. Goodnight," she said lethargically, trudging out of the room so that she could fall asleep on the couch in the living room.

"''"""""""""""""'""""'""

Jamie could hear voices, faint and distant, but voices nevertheless. She moaned in protest at the noise and pulled a pillow over her head to block out the sound. Jamie wasn't sure if she recognized the voices or not. They were muffled, but she could definitely pinpoint one of the voices as Henry's. The other voice was feminine, so most certainly not Charming's.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Jamie sat up despite wanting to cling onto sleep for as long as possible. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail, her clothes from last night hanging onto her body, crinkled and rumpled. The voices were coming from the room that Henry had taken over. So Jamie sauntered into the room to find Henry sitting up in bed, clutching his wrist tightly as if in pain. Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking concerned.

Jamie cleared her throat to capture their attention. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked in a soft voice as she neared the bed.

"Henry, his hand," Regina said, glancing over to Jamie before looking back to the ten year old boy's injured hand. "He needs help."

Henry whimpered quietly in pain, his hand burning. The flesh was red and felt as if it was on fire. This had been from the room, he knew it had. That dastardly room of fire and no escape had done this to him.

Jamie had an idea of how to get help, since Regina had promised not to use magic. "Gold, we should probably call him."

The idea wasn't Regina's favorite. She hated being reduced to having to ask that impish little freak who had once been her mentor. He would probably rub this in her face for years to come. Oh how Rumplestiltskin loved holding power over even the most prevailing beings. Still, that seemed to be the only choice they had. "Alright, fine, we'll call Gold," said Regina bitterly as she stood up from the edge of Henry's bed to make the phone call.

""'"""'""""'""""''"""'""""

This was just too wonderful, Gold thought to himself. The high and mighty Regina was calling him for help. He wouldn't ask for a price though; from what he had come to understand from the phone call, this was for Henry. No price would be asked for this time, but only this time.

He knocked on the door of the apartment and it was Jamie who answered while Regina and Henry stayed in the kitchen area. "Wotcher Mr. G," Jamie greeted, allowing the pawnbroker entrance into the apartment.

Jamie had been sure to change out of the clothes she had slept in so now she looked presentable, hair brushed, teeth brushed, and all.

"Always a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Todd," said Mr. Gold as he walked into the apartment. Jamie found it a little difficult to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked Regina and Henry.

A little timidly, Henry showed Mr. Gold his still throbbing hand. The red had faded, but only slightly. Mr. Gold looked the injury over and quickly decided on what he could do for the lad. This would be simple. It was blatant to Mr. Gold that Henry had received the burn whilst being in the Netherworld.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Jamie as she traipsed over to Henry's side. She watched with interest as Mr. Gold got a strange necklace from his odd looking briefcase of sorts. From the same case, Mr. Gold got a small vial of translucent blue liquid.

Mr. Gold glanced to Jamie before turning his attention back to the necklace, which he filled with the blue liquid. "It seems that even though Henry here has awakened from the sleeping curse, he is still traveling to the Netherworld. But Henry, as long as you wear this necklace," he placed the necklace around the boy's neck, "the flames in that room cannot hurt you."

Regina put a protective arm around Henry's shoulders. "Everything comes at a price with you," she reminded the Dark One.

Ah, the price, the very reason why Mr. Gold loved making deals in the first place. This time, as he had already decided, would be different though. "For a house call, no. Perhaps if the circumstances were like with every other deal I've ever made, then yes there would be a price. But this one is for Henry. Therefore, no charge."

Regina eyed Mr. Gold warily. What was he playing at, she had to wonder. Could Mr. Gold's offer of doing this as a favor really be so? Or was it too good to be true? There didn't seem to be any initial cause for worry now though, which was always a good sign. "Just make sure you wear this necklace whenever you go to sleep," Mr. Gold warned Henry. "And nothing should be able to hurt you once you're in that Netherworld."

Henry smiled faintly at Mr. Gold. The boy knew that Mr. Gold could not always be trusted. But maybe just this once, he could be. "Thanks," Henry said quietly but with sincerity.


	27. Chapter 27: Child of the Moon III

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They mean a lot to me! **

**disclaimer: I don't own ouat and please excuse any mistakes!**

* * *

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_~ "Bodies" by Drowning Pool~_

"''"""""""""'""""'""""'

Jamie glanced to the clock to see the time. She and Belle had made arrangements for tea time, and it was about that time. Regina was on the couch reading while Henry was watching television.

"Hey 'Gina," Jamie said softly, praying that Regina would say yes. She hadn't exactly asked yet if she could go have tea time with Belle. Regina looked up from her book to see the teenager. Henry just continued watching cartoons. "Would it be all right if I went to a friend's house for tea time?" So far, so good.

And then Regina had to ask the one question hoped would be avoided. "What friend?"

Jamie inwardly cursed. "Uh… you know, a friend…" Regina gave her a stern look and Jamie sighed heavily. "Okay, it's Belle. Please? Please can I go?" She clasped her hands together and stuck out her lower lip, reddish brown eyes wide and begging.

"No," Regina said firmly, returning to her book. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jamie drop her hands and look disappointed.

Using a whiny tone, Jamie asked, "But why?" She had actually been looking forward to having tea time with Belle.

A heavy sigh came from Regina as she once more looked up from her book to look at Jamie. "Because I said so. That woman is associated with Rumplestiltskin, Jamie. I know we just asked him to help with Henry, but I want to be associated with him as little as possible."

"But you won't be associated with him! I'm just going to have tea with Belle," Jamie protested. But it was no use, and she knew this. Yet still, she tried debating with Regina, being the tenacious teenager she was.

Regina, without looking up from her book, replied with, "I don't care, Jamie. You're going to somehow get yourself into some sort of trouble, and I don't want that happening."

Jamie opened her mouth to protest, and then

(_am I really that predictable?_)

closed it. Instead, she sighed heavily in defeat, giving in to Regina. "Fine…" She then trudged off to the room that Henry had claimed, seeing as it was really the only secluded place in the whole apartment other than the bathroom.

Jamie didn't know that this would all work out in the end, because in the end, Belle would have been locked up in the library right around the same time that Jamie was supposed to be going to meet her for tea time. No one at this time could have known that this would have ended up working out. The solution to problems nowadays always seemed so bleak to begin with; so intangible and so oblique.

Regina looked up from her book to see Henry mesmerized by the cartoons on the television. When Henry had been younger, Regina had found herself watching the television shows with him with equal interest, mainly because cartoons had been a new thing for her at the time. She had quickly learned that she enjoyed soap operas better. Still, the sight of the ten year old still entranced by the ridiculous scenes depicted by the television set brought a small smile to her lips. Some things had never changed.

Oh yes, there would come a time when Henry would grow out of cartoons and move on to older things. A part of Regina wished that Henry would always have a secret love for cartoons though; she wanted that piece of his childhood to stay with him, because that had been the part of his childhood that she had been with him for.

Secretly, Henry wished he would always love cartoons too. But of course, he would never admit to that.

''''""""''""""'""""'""""""""

It had been late at night when the phone call came. Henry was in bed and Regina was situated in the chair beside him so that if something happened, she would be right there for him. Jamie was out in the living room, once again attempting to read Les Miserablés once more, without much success.

Charming, not having Jamie's cell phone number, and not exactly wanting to tell Regina about this just yet, called the apartment phone seeing as the number hadn't been disconnected; proof that everyone still had hope of Emma and Snow returning.

Quickly, Jamie jumped up from the couch and grabbed the phone, hitting the "answer" button so that the ringing wouldn't continue on and possibly wake Henry. "Wotcher," Jamie said into the phone.

"Jamie," said Charming into his mobile phone as he stood alongside Granny. The two had just discovered the ax and Red's hood in the trunk of Spencer's car. "Listen, there isn't much time. There's been an accident. Just do me a favor and tell Regina that I'm not coming back for possibly another few hours."

Confused by Charming's words, Jamie decided a little interrogation was in order. "What accident?"

There was a pause as Charming debated on whether or not he should tell the fourteen year old what happened. Then again, she was the "Todd Kid," she could probably handle this. "Someone's been murdered and Ruby's being framed for it. Don't worry though; we know who we're after. I have to go now. And Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay at the apartment," Charming said firmly. He didn't know Jamie extremely well, but he knew her well enough to figure that she would somehow get involved. She seemed to have a habit of getting involved in things that she shouldn't.

Despite Charming not being able to see her, Jamie still gave a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir," she told him. Her eyes told a different story than her words though; the reddish brown had a mischievous glint to them. There had been murder; of course she would want to get herself involved somehow! She at least wanted to be there when Charming caught the actual killer.

There was just one small problem though: Regina would never let her go out. So Jamie started concocting a plan. Making up excuses to go outside wouldn't work and she knew that for a fact. However, it would be really easy to just… step out while Regina was distracted by a sleeping Henry. Jamie knew she shouldn't do this though. When she would get caught, and Jamie was certain that in the end she would be caught, the consequences would probably be severe. And on top of that, she had made a promise to Regina that she would be a better

(_daughter_)

behaved child. It was the least she could do for Regina after all the woman had done for her. But still! Excitement going around and she wasn't part of it! Hopefully though, this would distract from the whole "Todd Kid" nonsense. Just because Benjamin had killed didn't make her a merry murderess!

"Do you need your pills?" Regina softly asked, snapping Jamie out of her thoughts and startling the girl.

"Holy Wizard God, don't sneak up on me like that," Jamie breathed, her heartbeat having gone up from the little surprise but then returned to normal. "Um… yeah, I guess I can take my medicine now." Jamie couldn't remember if she even brought the pill bottle with her though.

A small smile appeared on Jamie's countenance when she saw Regina go to her purse and pull out the pill bottle from there. Of course, a mother

(_not _my_ mother, never _my_ mother_)

was always prepared. "Ta," Jamie quietly thanked Regina when the small orange bottle was handed to her.

"Try getting some rest; it's late," Regina instructed after Jamie swallowed her pills with some water.

Jamie tried not to roll her eyes and smirk, but it was a little hard. She managed though. "Goodnight," she said softly to Regina, who in turn whispered the same thing, kissed the top of her head, and returned to the chair where she was stationed to keep an eye on Henry.

Yawning quietly, Jamie trudged to the couch, where she lay down on and stared up at the ceiling for a bit. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

'"'""""'""""""'"""'"""

Again, Jamie could hear voices. These voices didn't sound like Henry and Regina. She recognized one as Charming's and the other one's as… slowly, Jamie opened her eyes. There at the door was indeed Charming and Ruby. Ruby was handing Charming her the blood red cloak. "I'm going to do something I haven't done for a long, long time," she told him.

"And what's that?"

Ruby smiled, unable to help it. Her eyes were bright and lively. "Run," she answered simply, unable to contain her excitement. Ruby turned and bolted down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the open air of Storybrooke. Charming chuckled, shaking his head as he shut the door. He turned to see Jamie sitting up on the couch with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hey," he greeted. Charming was glad that Jamie had decided to listen to him and not get involved in the murder case that had happened. "How was your night?"

Jamie lay back down on the couch. "Probably not as interesting as yours," she answered, letting her eyes fall shut again. "Can you tell me what happened?" Her curiosity burned to be sated.

Charming laughed breathily. Of course, Jamie wanted to know what happened. "I'll tell you over lunch, how does that sound?"

Jamie's lips formed a small grin. "Sounds good." And she drifted back off to sleep.

"'"""""""'''""""""""""'""""

The next morning, Henry woke with a start. The necklace Mr. Gold had given him had worked; he was safe. Still, the room with flames scared him. And that woman… he had seen her again. She seemed to be in some sort of trouble, other than being stuck in that room with flames whenever she fell asleep.

Well, whatever was the problem, Henry was going to help her. Her name was still unknown. But identity didn't make a difference; she was a woman who needed help. Henry, for once, wanted to be the hero of the story.


	28. Chapter 28: Into the Deep I

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading this fic! I am considering posting a Dark Shadows fic eventually, so if anyone reading this is into Dark Shadows, 2012 then be on the look out for "Sounds of a Crescendo"**

**Disclaimer: there might be a few mistakes, so please forgive those! And I don't own once upon a time!**

* * *

_"With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em runnin' for their lives_

_~"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring~_

Cora was simply fuming. Hook had dared to betray her! Those who dared to go against her never went unpunished. Though in a way, Hook's actions were admirable, but no less arrogant and for his own selfish reasons. Well, Cora would just have to go to Storybrooke without him, wouldn't she? That wouldn't be a hassle in the least bit. Besides, the captain at this point would be nothing more than just dead weight on the journey. And dead weight was not necessary. Dead weight had to be disposed of, one way or another.

There had been a time when things had been much simpler, hadn't there? Cora remembered that time, when Regina actually cared to listen to her. When Regina had no choice but to listen to her. And now there was this mess that had to be dealt with. If only Regina had stayed the obedient girl that she once was, none of this trouble would be caused. This was so foolish on Regina's part.

It was now that Cora had to begin to wonder what would happen if she had made it to Storybrooke when the Curse hit. What occupation would she have been given? What life would she have been given? Cora laughed bitterly to herself. Regina probably would have had her locked away if not killed. Foolish little Regina. Well, Mother would be there to help her soon enough. Regina needed her.

As Hook's feet hit the ground, he felt a dull ache in his legs. Climbing down the beanstalk had taken ages, especially because he had a hook for a hand. The fact that it was raining didn't help matters at all either.

When Killian turned, he came face-to-face with Cora. He was not frightened, though he was a tad bit concerned by the devilish glint in Cora's eyes.

"Well Captain, I hope your betrayal was worth it," she said bitterly and then held out her hand. "The compass, please."

Killian took a few steps towards Cora, showing no fear towards her. "The uh, compass seems to have evaded me still. But worry not; I have every intention to have it in my possession as soon as I can."

A bitter laugh escaped Cora's red lips. "Do you honestly think that after that little demonstration of infidelity I will allow you to help me? If those are your thoughts, then you're sorely mistaken."

Now, Killian was becoming a bit worried. He needed to get to Storybrooke. Cora continued, "I will tell you now, Captain, that I don't need you. I can very well get to Storybrooke on my own and just leave you here with your thirst of revenge unquenched."

What Cora didn't know, was the little bit of information that Killian had received from Emma, information about that Todd child. "That might not be the best idea, my dear Cora. You see, upon spending time with that Swan girl, I've learned some rather interesting information: information about a child."

Cora raised her eyebrows. Information of a child? What could a child possibly have anything to do with their journey to Storybrooke? "Say what you have to say then."

"A child, who goes by the title of the 'Todd Kid' from what I understand; she could be dangerous. Her father was a murderer and there's a chance that she could kill as well. Or at least, could cause some harm. She might… get in the way of things."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. She won't ruin things for me." Killian raised his eyebrows when Cora said that the Todd Kid would not ruin things for her. That meant… that meant Cora had definitely made up her mind about not letting him come to Storybrooke with her. She had been serious about that.

Of course Cora had been serious about that. Leaving Hook behind would make things easier anyway. No matter what happened though, Cora would be getting back to her daughter. She would get back to Regina.

""'""""''"""""""""'""""

Jamie looked out at the ocean as she sat on a large jagged rock near the shore of Storybrooke. There was a chill in the air. Henry, Regina, Charming, and Gold were all at the pawnshop, hoping to communicate to Aurora. Jamie just wanted to be by herself.

This life she was living had become so weird. She missed Benjamin a lot. He had been a father figure to her; he had been her _father_.

She missed Nellie a lot, too. The woman had been nothing but kind and caring. Nellie had been her mother. Jamie knew she had to move on though. People died every day.

Sometimes, Jamie wished that Regina would just gather up the courage and adopt her already! Jamie wasn't an idiot; she knew that Regina wanted to adopt her because despite having once been an Evil Queen, Regina was a good mother.

Jamie was close to completely stopping her pills. She was making great progress and was starting to feel happy on her own more and more often. Soon, so very soon, she wouldn't need any stupid medication.

"Jamie?"

Turning around, Jamie saw that Archie was standing behind her with Pongo on a leash. "Dr. Hopper, what are you doing here?"

With a sheepish grin, Archie took a few steps towards Jamie, one hand shoved in his pocket while his other hand held firmly onto Pongo's leash. "Just out walking Pongo," he answered in his usual calm voice. "And yourself?"

Shrugging, Jamie turned her gaze back to the ocean. "Just… hanging out."

"Where's everyone else?"

A small smile formed on Jamie's countenance. "Trying to get Emma and Mary Margaret back here. I would be with them, but," she shrugged, "I dunno, I just wanted to be by myself for a bit," the girl answered Archie.

The desire to be alone was quite understandable to Archie. In his opinion, Jamie did deserve a little alone time. Just as long as she didn't completely isolate herself from the world, there was nothing to worry about. "Well, there's certainly nothing wrong with that. I'll leave you to your alone time then. And perhaps I will see you around?"

His question was hopeful. Jamie hadn't been to a session in a while and there were certainly things that needed to be discussed. "Bye Archie," Jamie said as the man started walking away with his Dalmatian.

When Archie had gone, Jamie sighed heavily, filling her lungs with sea air. She thought back to that day, the day when Regina had taken her to the graves of her family that once was. She didn't cry for them. Why didn't she cry for them as she knelt before their headstones?

Was it because she had learned to say goodbye to that life? She had learned to say goodbye to Little Effie and embrace the life of Miss Todd? Maybe. She had, at one point, preferred her life as Jamie Todd to the time spent as Persephone Lindelle. But what about now? What about right that moment? Benjamin was gone, Nellie was dead, Regina was…

A friend?

A companion?

Someone to take care of her?

A mothe- no. Jamie stopped herself from completing that thought. No matter, Regina was

(_not _my _mother. Never _my _mother_)

not the motherly parental figure that a small part of Jamie's mind wished her to be. And yet… and yet she was. Hadn't Regina been there for her? Hadn't Regina said "I love you"? Hadn't Regina look actually pleased when Jamie accidentally called her "Mum"?

Maybe it was time to give in. Maybe it was time for the barrier to come down. Maybe it was time to become Jamie Mills.

"'''''""""""""''"""""'""""""

Worried? That was a bit of an understatement to describe Regina Mills as she finished up the liquid sleeping curse that was meant for David. She had hardly seen Jamie all day. Before Henry had awakened that morning from another Netherworld experience, Jamie had nudged a sleeping Regina awake and said she was going to take a walk by the ocean. Lethargic and a bit out of it, Regina had agreed and immediately went back to sleep. She hadn't seen Jamie since.

Calling her would be easy. Calling her would show concern. Calling her would show the mother that Jamie insisted she did not want but at some points in time did.

A tinkling sound of bells reached Regina's ears as the door at the front of the shop opened. "Hello?" Jamie called out.

Regina looked up from the potion she was making and then replied to Jamie with, "In the back of the shop!"

As she walked nearer to the back of the pawnshop owned by Mr. Gold, Jamie was hit with a weird smell as the sleeping curse was being created. "What the hell is that?" Jamie asked with slight disgust.

"Language, Little Miss," said Regina. Jamie raised her eyebrows; she hadn't heard that nickname for some time now. It was a little strange hearing it again. "And if you must know, it's a sleeping curse… for David."

This made Jamie stop in her tracks, a few feet away from Regina. "Whoa, wait what? I feel like I'm missing something here."

Regina didn't pause in her work; this had to get done in time for David to go into the Netherworld and hopefully meet up with his precious flake of Snow. "There's been a bit of an issue; we're not permitting Henry to go back to that Netherworld, so David's going instead."

Okay, so she went out to spend some time by the ocean and came back to find that Charming was going to be put under some curse like Snow and Henry had been put under. Jamie wondered how much she would have missed had she gone out to Granny's diner. Perhaps if she had done that, then Henry, Gold, Charming, and Regina would have all transported to another world and come back without her ever knowing! Jamie was not really a fan of being out of a loop. But it had been nice to get away for a bit.

"Alright then…" Jamie said slowly. "I'm going to go see what Henry's up to." She started heading towards the area that was currently occupied by the others as they awaited Regina to finish the sleeping curse.

Mentally, Jamie scolded herself. She had chickened out! Jamie had concocted this whole plan in her head about how she was just going to hug Regina and tell her that she loved her, and all of this sappy fluffiness that was totally not Jamie's thing.

In her mind, Jamie composed a letter to Benjamin that she would try and write down later.

_Dear Dad,_

_It's been a while since I've heard from you. I miss you… a lot. Things have been going… okay I guess you could say. Though truthfully, things could be better._

_I'm fine, in case you're wondering. I don't need my medicine as often anymore. And me and Regina, we're kind of friends now. A little more than friends… okay honestly, she's like a mother to me. She's nice and loving and can be totally badass and I love her, Dad. Maybe not how I loved my birthmother, or how I loved Nellie. But it's pretty damn close._

_Don't worry; I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for breaking up with her over a stupid letter, though that was a pretty dumb move on your part. She's great, Dad. I feel weird admitting it, but she is. _

_Accidentally, once or twice or maybe more (I've lost track) I've called her "Mum." I think she likes it. _

_I like it, too. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jamie Todd_

Jamie would never write down and send this letter.


	29. Chapter 29: Into the Deep II

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Drama club has started up and rehearsals are a bit intense, so I may be updating not as often. I am also thinking of putting this story on hiatus until season two ends.**

* * *

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_~"Hero" by Skillet~_

_'''"""""'''""""""''''"""""""''""_

Benjamin inhaled the sweet air deeply. This achievement hadn't taken him as long as he thought it would take. But freedom was his; how strange the taste. Now, he just had to find his way home and apologize. He would apologize to Jamie a thousand times. He wasn't sorry for what he did. He was sorry for abandoning her though.

Was he sorry for leaving Regina? Now that was a question he had to think about. He had loved her. He had loved many people. He had loved his first wife and he killed her. He had loved Nellie and he killed her. If he allowed himself to continue loving Regina, would he end up killing her too? Would she just be like all the others?

Well, he would just have to go back to Storybrooke and find out, wouldn't he?

""'''""""'''''""""""''""""''""""'

"It should be me," Jamie argued, just as David was about to prick his finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Jamie, we've been through this. It's too dangerous for Henry and it's too dangerous for you. David and I don't agree on a lot, but on this, we do. Now enough; we can't waste anymore time."

Charming looked to the odd pair that was Jamie and Regina, making sure that the two were done with that little debate that Regina had clearly won. He looked back to the spindle and, wanting to get this over with before he changed his mind; Charming pricked his finger and fell over onto the floor, asleep.

"I still think it should have been me," Jamie grumbled after Charming's limp body had tumbled to the ground.

A heavy sigh escaped Regina. "And why do you think that?" She wondered why on earth someone would want to be put under a sleeping curse. Charming did it because he had to. Why would Jamie want to?

Jamie looked to the ground, crossing her arms loosely. "Because maybe then I would be the hero," she said quietly, almost inaudibly. Regina had to strain to hear, but she managed to hear every word said by the young teen.

Regina glanced to Gold, as if silently asking permission if he could keep an eye on Henry for a bit. Mr. Gold nodded and then Regina wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders, leading her out of the shop so that the two could talk in private. Jamie leaned into Regina as they walked down the sidewalk. "Now, why is it so important that you be the hero?"

There was silence for a few moments except for the sound of shoes against pavement. Then finally, Jamie answered, "Because it seems everyone else is but me. And for once, I want to be that person who saved the day, instead of just causing trouble."

Before Jamie knew it, Regina was standing in front of her, obstructing her path. "Jamie Mills, what are you talking about?" Jamie pretended like she didn't notice that Regina had called her "Jamie Mills." Regina put her hands firmly on Jamie's shoulders. "You haven't realized that you're already the hero? Me, Jamie, you saved me."

Jamie's brow furrowed in confusion; she had saved Regina? But how? She couldn't recall ever saving anyone. Regina didn't explain though. Instead, she went on to say, "There are papers at home, important ones. Adoption papers, Jamie." Regina took a deep breath; this was a lot harder and yet at the same time a lot easier than she had thought.

"Yes," Jamie said almost immediately even though Regina hadn't said anything further. She knew exactly what Regina was going to ask though. "Yes, more than anything."

"You do realize what you're getting into, right?" Regina asked as she slowly took her hands away from Jamie's shoulders. "Even Henry hadn't wanted this life." No, he wanted the life as the Savior's son instead of the Evil Queen's son. But she hadn't been the Evil Queen when he was her son. She had only been mother and mayor, nothing more.

Jamie shook her head a few times before hugging Regina. "I'm not Henry. I can't believe I'm going to say this. I never imagined I would ever say this. But here I go…" She took a deep breath and quieted her voice to a soft, sweet tone. "I want you to be my mother."

It was more than that though. She didn't just want Regina to be her mother. She wanted to be Jamie Mills. This was the family she was choosing. Even though she was convinced that all hope for Benjamin coming back was gone, it didn't mean she was using Regina as a last resort. That wasn't the case at all. "Should we head back to the shop?" Jamie asked quietly.

Much to her surprise, Regina didn't say yes. "How about we go for a walk? It's a nice enough day out."

Unable to help it, Jamie grinned. "I would like that… Mum." It felt a little weird, calling Regina that on purpose and knowing that this title was the utter truth now. Well, it would be officially the truth once the papers were signed and the adoption was made legal.

A small part of Jamie's mind was telling her that this was actually a bad idea. Jamie wanted Regina to be her mother more than anything, no doubt. Yet there was still something- call it intuition- that told Jamie that something bad was going to happen sooner or later.

""''"""""""'''''"""""""'''

After Cora had sent her little army of the dead, she was left with not much else to do other than think until the army returned. What could there possibly be left to think about? She had planned everything for her little trip to Storybrooke.

Of course, there would have to be some adjustments now that Hook had cared to mention that Todd Child who might prove to be… in the way, as it were. Then again, the Todd Child was most likely simply that: a child. And children were easily taken care of.

There were two ways that Cora could handle her, one being to simply kill her, which was effortless enough. Cora had killed enough people to know that it would easier than anything.

And then there was option two, which could prove to be most interesting. Option two consisted of her appealing to this Todd Child's better nature, essentially gaining the girl's trust. In the end, Cora might succeed in bringing this Todd Child to her side.

Little did Cora know that this Todd Child could end up being most helpful in her plan to break Regina.


	30. Chapter 30: Into the Deep III

**Thanks so much for the reviews! To answer someone's question: the musical my school is doing for drama club is ****Curtains**

**Again, I'm considering putting this story on hiatus. However, if a lot of people don't want me to, then I probably won't**

* * *

_"Do you have the time to listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything all at once?_

_…Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all just keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"_

_~"Basket Case" by Green Day ~_

_ ""'''"''''''''"""""""""''""""""""_

When they returned to the shop after their little walk, Regina stayed in the front with Mr. Gold whilst Jamie was in the back with Henry as he read a story to Charming. It was the story of Snow White, of course. What else would Henry read?

Absentmindedly, Jamie was picking at the Velcro of her wrist brace. She hated how she still had to wear the stupid thing, but her wrist killed if she didn't. Just a few more weeks, Jamie had to keep reminding herself. Just a few more weeks and the brace could come off.

Suddenly, Henry stopped reading. He closed the book and looked to Jamie. "Do you really think Mom's changed?" he asked.

This all felt a little random to Jamie, but she went along with it anyway. "Yeah, I do," she answered honestly. Henry didn't know about the adoption yet. He didn't know that Jamie would be a Mills as soon as the papers were signed and made official and all that jazz. Jamie would be his sister, and he didn't know it. It might be a while before he would find out.

Suddenly, Henry stopped reading aloud. He looked over to the distracted Jamie and took this opportunity to study her. She had grown maybe an inch or so since they first met, her hair was longer, and of course, there was the wrist brace.

And still, Jamie did not notice that the room had suddenly gone silent. Regina and Mr. Gold were talking in the front of the shop about who knows what. Wordlessly, Henry flipped open the storybook again and turned to Jamie's story. She seemed so young in the illustration; mainly because she was young. Only ten or eleven, Henry would have to guess. And her story had appeared in the book, just like magic, and so had Pinocchio's.

Henry had to wonder if August had anything to do with that. This led to the thought of: where was August now? The boy hadn't seen him in what felt like ages!

"Why'd you stop reading?" Jamie questioned softly as she looked up from her black wrist brace.

With a simple shrug, Henry answered with, "I dunno, I guess I got kind of bored of reading."

"Jamie," Regina interrupted quietly, making an appearance. Both children looked to her, but Regina kept her eyes on the teenage girl. "You have an appointment with Dr. Hopper."

"'''''""""""""''"""""""""'

"It's good to see you again, Jamie."

"Wish I could say the same," Jamie muttered. "It would be better if we weren't meeting again in your office." She glanced around the office. It just felt so familiar; too familiar. Jamie had to wonder if it meant something was seriously messed up in her mind if she was _this _acquainted with Dr. Hopper's office. Maybe she was mad? Mad enough to have to see a psychiatrist a lot anyway.

Archie faintly smiled and looked down to his notepad though nothing was written down yet. "And what about your pills; are you completely off them yet?"

In response, Jamie shook her head a few times. "Not yet, but now I only take them when I really, really need to."

There was something about her voice, the way that she sounded a bit distracted perhaps, that let Archie know that she had something else on her mind. So he waited for Jamie to initiate that conversation. Waiting for Jamie to begin talking about whatever was on her mind instead of him bringing it up was the most efficient way for things to be done, Archie had learned.

Finally, Jamie confessed what was biting at her brain. "Regina asked me if she wanted to be my mother… asked me if I wanted to be her daughter… however you wanna word it," she mumbled with words soft but coherent enough for Archie to understand her. "I said yes. The adoption papers are at home, waiting to be signed."

Archie seemed to be in a state of disbelief for a few moments. He just stared at Jamie, head tilted to the side slightly. He knew that Regina had been making progress with her goal of redeeming herself, so to hear this was not what surprised him. What surprised him about this bit of news was the fact that Jamie seemed to have forgotten a rather important detail.

From the corner, Pongo could be heard whimpering quietly, as if he too knew that there was a complication with the adoption. "Jamie," Archie began softly. "What about Benjamin? You are still legally his child. He hasn't given you up, remember?"

"But what about that law that says I can be put into the care of someone else since Ben's not a fit parent?"

A sigh came from Archibald. "There is that, yes. But once Benjamin gets out of jail-"

Jamie cut him off quickly. "He's not getting out. It was a life sentence, recall?"

A life sentence? Archie sat back in his chair, the end of his pen resting on the corner of his mouth. That was right, he remembered now. Benjamin had gotten a life sentence… he wasn't coming back. "And this is what you want, right?"

"Yeah," Jamie answered immediately. "This is what I really want. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but yeah. I choose this life."

She did not choose the life of Persephone

(_Little Effie_)

Lindelle, nor did she choose the life of Jamie Todd anymore. She was choosing the life of Jamie Mills.

Just another new start.

Absentmindedly, Jamie brought her hand to her locket that still hung around her neck. She could see the photographs clearly in her head: one of Ben and Regina, the other of her and Henry. "I turn fifteen in a few days," Jamie said, so softly and so suddenly, Archie wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry?"

Jamie looked up from her shoes to meet the psychiatrist's eyes. "My fifteenth birthday… it's in a few days. I haven't told anyone yet, except you."

Quickly, Archibald jotted this down before asking, "And why not?"

A halfhearted shrug came as a part of the response from Jamie. "With everything that's going on right now, my birthday doesn't seem so important. I mean, Charming's under a Sleeping Curse, Emma and Mary Margaret- or Snow White or whatever- are in the Enchanted Forest as far as I know… me turning fifteen is hardly a big deal."

"Jamie, your birthday shouldn't seem secondary. It's _your _day. I'm sure you could use a little cheering up. At least tell Henry or Regina?"

Again, Jamie shrugged. "We'll see."

'''''"""""""""'''''""""""'''''"""""

Regina wasn't clueless. While all of this was going on, she had recalled what day it was. Benjamin had informed Regina when Jamie's birthday was, because such a topic had come up in one of their conversations, one that was now mostly forgotten.

Things had been so hectic lately though. And with Prince Charming in such a state he was currently in, well, there wasn't much that could be done, was there?

That didn't mean Regina was going to ignore the fact that Jamie would be turning fifteen though. Being the girl's mother

(_such a foreign thought still_)

Regina would come up with something. Maybe not a party or a bunch of presents, but at least one she could manage considering the current circumstances. One present that was something Jamie would love.

Should be simple enough… right?


	31. Chapter 31: Queen of Hearts I

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know a lot of you don't want me to put this story on hiatus because you'll think I'll just abandon it. I will tell you that this is not the case. I would only put this story on hiatus until the end of season two so I can see how everything will work out. I would never dare abandon this story! However, I probably won't put this story on hiatus, so don't worry.**

* * *

"_Just for the record, the weather today_

_Is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_

_A) Indifference_

_ or_

_B) Disinterest_

_Of what the critics say_

_It's time for us to take a chance_"

~"London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines" by Panic! At the Disco~

""'''''""""""''"""""""""""'

"Any sign of recovery yet?" Mr. Gold asked Regina when she stepped into the front of the shop. He knew the answer already though, just by the look of disappointment in Regina's eyes.

With regret, Regina shook her head a few times. "No, nothing yet; he needs True Love's Kiss." This wouldn't be a problem, if his precious Snow White wasn't in the Enchanted Forest with their idiot daughter named Emma. But it was a problem. "We'll just have to wait for when Mary Margaret and Emma come back."

Mr. Gold cocked an eyebrow. "'When?' That's rather optimistic, isn't it dearie?" Using his cane for support, Mr. Gold took a step towards Regina. "You and I both know that there is a very good chance that it won't be Emma and Mary Margaret coming through that portal, but Cora."

At mention of her mother, Regina tensed. Slowly, she looked up to meet the eyes of the man who once had golden skin and taught her to hone the magic she possessed. "And neither one of us wants that happening," she said in a grave tone, knowing it was the truth.

"Hey Mum?" Jamie walked in from the backroom. She was not looking at Mr. Gold and therefore did not see his mildly surprised look.

Regina rid herself of her worried expression and smiled warmly at Jamie. "Yes Sweetie?"

Jamie was absently picking at the Velcro of her wrist brace. "Can I go to the diner? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Nodding a few times, Regina reached for her purse. "Of course, just don't be too long, okay?" She handed Jamie about thirty dollars, knowing that it was more than enough. She kissed Jamie's forehead as the teenager said, "Don't worry, I won't be!" and she then left the shop.

Mr. Gold waited a few moments after Jamie had left before looking to Regina. "I feel as if I'm missing something, dearie. Am I correct in assuming you're the girl's mother now?"

Wordlessly, Regina nodded twice. This response was enough to make Mr. Gold's jaw twitch slightly.

Damn, double damn! The deal he had made with the Lindelles was that when Little Effie had no one in the world to care for her, she would become his. He never intended for Regina to step in and do an act of adoption.

Jamie Mills… while the name did sound better than Persephone, it still frustrated Gold. This deal would never be completely fulfilled. Like Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter, Jamie would be one to get away.

For now.

There was always that slight chance of Fate smiling down upon the Dark One… mainly because he forced the hand of Fate to act upon in his favor quite often, but that was beside the point.

"''"""""'"""""""'"""''''"""""

Jamie waltzed into the diner, trying to remain optimistic. So what if Charming was stuck asleep because their plan of Snow kissing him in the Netherworld didn't work? Jamie just had to have confidence that everything would end up working out in the end. She found an empty barstool at the counter and she sat down.

"Hey," she said to Granny a bit shyly.

The thing about Granny, she hated Regina. She hated pretty much everyone associated with Regina. Now, Granny did not hate Jamie. She just… didn't like her as much as before. Granny lifted her eyes up from the cash register when Jamie said "hey" to her. The teen was smiling sheepishly. Granny eyed her for a few more seconds before looking back down to the cash register.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Jamie went on to say, "Oh come on, Granny. It's me, Jamie. Remember? That adorable teenage girl that is irresistibly awesome?" Jamie flashed a charming grin. She received no response from the older woman.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared from the kitchen. "Come on Granny, be nice," the young woman teased her grandmother. Ignoring Granny's huff of minor annoyance, Ruby looked to Jamie. "What can I get for you?"

Jamie tore her gaze away from Granny and smiled at Ruby. "The usual please and thank you," she said, trying to sound cheerful, as if nothing was bothering.

Of course, Ruby saw right through the chipper tone of voice that Jamie had chosen. But she didn't comment on it, knowing it was probably none of her business anyway. "Waffles with French fries and a Dr. Pepper, got it," said the waitress before disappearing back into the kitchen.

With a quiet sigh, Jamie took out her phone and noticed that she had a text message. It was from her cousin, Johanna. More of her used-to-be cousin, Jamie supposed. She was no longer a Todd. Well, technically she was, but as soon as this whole Sleeping Curse mess was over and the adoption papers were signed, she would be Jamie Mills.

**Hey, how r u doing?**

Jamie read the text message perhaps a hundred times before she finally brought herself to text back:

**Ok, could b better tho. What about u?**

Granny looked up from the register to glance at Jamie with mild interest. She then shut the register and walked off to the back to continue taking stock. Jamie then received a reply.

**Im okay. like u, could b better… miss u.**

**Miss u 2** was Jamie's reply. Her heart ached, wanting to be with her family. But her family was here now. Henry: her friend, her brother; Regina: her confidant, her… mother. Those people were her family. They were the people she loved, not that she loved the Turpins any less. Jamie snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby placed her food in front of her.

"Ta, Red," Jamie thanked her with a small smile.

"Not a problem," responded Ruby. She waited a few moments, watching as Jamie chewed absently on a French fry. "Hey, you okay?" she asked the teenager. "You seem… off."

Jamie washed down the French fry with a swig of Dr. Pepper and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her tone wasn't entirely convincing though.

Ruby was about to interrogate the girl further when all of a sudden, the diner's phone rang. It was Leroy.

""'''""""""""''"""""""'''"""'

Regina stared up at the ceiling of the mine where the diamonds sparkled despite the lack of light. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. The diamonds seemed to taunt Regina though with every twinkle and shimmer. These diamonds were to be used to create fairy dust. These diamonds were supposed to be used to bring back Snow White and Emma.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mr. Gold murmured, eyes on the ceiling as well.

Able to tear her gaze away from the diamonds, Regina looked to Mr. Gold. "Yeah, gorgeous," she said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Now how do you suppose we harness this power?"

A bitter, dark chuckle escaped Mr. Gold as he pulled out the magic wand he had taken from the fairy godmother that would have helped Cinderella had he not stepped in and killed her. "Simple, dearie."

Regina's eyes widened when she saw the magic wand. "How did you get that?" she asked cautiously. It obviously had belonged to a fairy. But how did it come into his possession?

"It belonged to a fairy," Mr. Gold explained, gently caressing the wand in his hand. "A dead one," he continued. He noticed Regina slightly stiffen. She knew that Rumplestiltskin had been the Dark One, but to kill a fairy was like killing an infant. It was one of the most immoral things someone could do. It was like killing a mockingbird. "No one mourned her," Mr. Gold assured Regina before he waved the wand, extracting the power of the diamonds.

When the process was done, Regina sighed quietly. "I'm still not so sure of this. What about Henry, and Jamie? They think I've changed."

Mr. Gold quickly became irritated by Regina's words. "Dearie, remember, this is Cora we're talking about. Surely the children will understand that we're doing this to stop your mother."

Regina glanced to the ground and Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows. Blatantly, Regina was not telling him something and it was easy to conclude that it had to do with Cora and the children. Mr. Gold knew that Henry was very much aware of who Cora was, which led him to the supposition of, "Jamie doesn't know about your mother." His voice was amused.

Subtly and slowly, Regina shook her head. The opportunity to tell Jamie about how horrid Cora was, just never came up, and when Henry and had told her and Charming that Emma and Snow were dealing with Cora in the Enchanted Forest, Jamie hadn't been around. The girl never learned about Cora.

""''""""""''''"""""""''"

He had come to the mines alone to work on drawing out the diamonds and maybe finding more. The sight he was met with though gave him pause.

The diamonds were gone. The bare ceiling of the mine made him consider that perhaps he was drunk. Or was he hallucinating? Either way, thinking fast, Leroy pulled out his cell phone and called Granny's diner.


	32. Chapter 32: Queen of Hearts II

**A/N: So, after some thought, I have decided to put this story on hiatus until drama club ends because I just don't have time to work on this until our performances are over with. But I promise you, I will not abandon this story. I love it too much to just leave it unfinished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I quote from, nor do I own Once Upon a Time. Please excuse any mistakes**

* * *

_"I'm wrecking this evening already and_

_Loving every minute of it_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end"_

_~"There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of Yet" by Panic! At the Disco~_

_"'''"""''''"""""""""'"""""'"""'""_

Jamie stared up at the bare ceiling. Damn it! What had happened? Hadn't been there a ton of diamonds just ready to be mined and ground into fairy dust? Where did it all go?

"Any idea who could have done this?" Ruby asked Leroy, though her tone of voice let everyone know that she already had a pretty good idea of who the cause was of the missing diamonds. Who else would have done it other than the Dark One and the Evil Queen?

Not wanting to believe it, Jamie said, "Go to Henry. If Mr. Gold and Mum are there, they didn't do it, okay? I'll stay here in case whoever did this comes back. Ruby, gimme your mobile." So Ruby handed Jamie her cell phone and Jamie added her number. "Henry's at Mr. Gold's shop, call me when you get there to let me know what the deal is."

Ruby nodded curtly in response and then she and Leroy left the mines to go to the pawnshop. Jamie stayed put, loosely crossing her arms. She did not want to believe that after all that had happened; Regina had something to do with this. Wouldn't it be a bit of setback in the whole "One the Road to Redemption" thing?

"Oh Wizard God 'Gina, please tell me you had nothing to do with this," Jamie murmured to herself.

Minutes later she got the text she feared:

**Gold and Regina are gone**

After a moment, a thought suddenly occurred to Jamie. If Regina and Gold weren't at the shop, there was a good chance that they were at the well in the woods. That was the place Gold had gone to in order to bring magic back to Storybrooke, Jamie remembered Belle telling her that when they had hung out at Granny's diner, during that celebration of finding the diamonds. So logically, that's where Regina and Gold would go to do whatever they had to do with the fairy dust, right? Well, it made sense to the teenager and that was good enough for her.

She texted back: **Well in the woods**

Jamie hoped that was explanatory enough for the gang as she shoved her phone in the pocket of her jeans and took off from the mines to go to the woods.

"''''"""""'''"""""''""""

Ruby stared at the text message Jamie had sent to her in confusion. "'Well in the woods'?" she read aloud, her voice using a questioning tone.

Leroy was just as puzzled as the waitress, but to Henry, it made perfect sense. "The wishing well in the woods; Jamie thinks that's where they are!" he said excitedly before bolting out the door of the pawnshop. Hurriedly, Ruby followed, praying that Henry was right. Leroy stayed behind in case Gold and Regina came back, in which case, he would deal with them.

"'''""""""''"""""""'""""""

Jamie was damn near out of breath by the time she reached the well in the woods. Sure enough, there stood Gold and Regina. In Gold's hand was a magic wand it seemed. Jamie was frozen to the spot for a moment as she watched with minor horror as a swirling green vortex was created in the well.

The wind began to pick up, sending a chill down Jamie's spine. Obviously, the swirling, dangerous looking vortex wasn't a good thing. "Regina!" Jamie shouted, having to struggle to be heard over the howling winds that continued to rock the surrounding trees and the vortex crackling loudly, like lightning.

Hearing her name being shouted, Regina turned quickly, eyes landing on the teenage girl. "Jamie," Regina breathed, not having expected to see

(_daughter, her daughter, this was her daughter_)

Jamie.

As if right on cue, Ruby and Henry appeared behind Jamie, Henry panting a bit while Ruby was completely fine. "What are you doing?" Henry demanded. Regina opened her mouth to answer him, but her words were lost as she began to choke up. The boy's eyes landed on the vortex and he swallowed nervously. That didn't look good. "You're gonna kill them!" Henry exclaimed in fear when the words finally came to him.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear and she charged forward to stop Gold and Regina from doing whatever it was they had planned. Mr. Gold thrust out his free hand. "Sorry dearie," he said with not a single hint of an apologetic tone as he threw Ruby back with magic, momentarily knocking her unconscious.

Jamie couldn't be sure, but something about the fear in Regina's eyes told her that this portal had to be manipulated in the way that it was. Something was wrong; something was scaring Regina. Or was it just seeing the hurt in Henry's eyes that made Regina seem this way? Seem so… helpless.

Without her realizing it, Jamie's eyes welled with tears. Not tears of sadness or fear; she had passed that point. They were tears of hatred. Like Henry, she had believed; had been convinced that Regina had changed for the better. This little demonstration was enough to tell her and Henry that perhaps nothing had changed. That infuriated Jamie, more so than she could have ever imagined.

Regina had taken her in, had cared for her; was her damned mother for crying out loud! And that trust had been betrayed because Regina had the audacity to pull a stunt such as this.

Wordlessly, Henry went to Jamie's side and hugged her tightly, needing this comfort. Jamie wrapped an arm around the boy, but she kept her gaze, now cold and angry and hurt, on Regina.

Betrayal impregnated the air. That was the knife that cut Regina the deepest. She had betrayed her children. After working so hard to redeem herself; to prove that she was no longer the Evil Queen that almost everyone still viewed her as, Regina threw that all away. No, it may not have been too late.

With trepidation, Regina looked away from Jamie and Henry as they were paralyzed to the spot. She took a deep breath and then walked steadily towards the well.

Mr. Gold watched with confusion. But Regina's next action made it all clear to him as to what she was up to. Regina stared down into the well and then stretched her arms out over it. There was a single beat of nothing and then it all happened.

The swirling, twirling green vortex was suddenly being absorbed by Regina it seemed. The woman's back arched rather ungracefully as she took it upon herself to suck up the magic that was being used in the portal to have killed anyone who would have tried coming through. She could only hope that she was doing the right thing.

Her thoughts became blurred though as pain overcame her being. Her muscles and bones screamed in protest and her vision started to leave. The pain was literally blinding. All Regina could do was just press onward and continue to swallow the hurting that this type of magic was causing her.

Jamie wasn't sure whether to look away or just keep watching as this happened; it was like a car wreck. And her perspective of Regina changed once more as she watched the woman endure this harsh, physical pain to perhaps save two people she despised. And truly, that was admirable.

Henry seemed to have no trouble watching this. Great, let the woman who caused him grief suffer. He knew Regina didn't mean to poison him with the turnover. He knew that she didn't mean for Emma and Snow to be sucked through the Mad Hatter's hat. But it had all happened because of her. Regina had been so blind to the fact that Good would always win. Always.

Finally, the world seemed to freeze if only for a moment. Regina then staggered away from the well and dropped to her knees, trying to choke back her sobs of discomfort. She didn't expect that to be so painful, so agonizingly uncomfortable.

Ruby placed a hand on Henry's and Jamie's shoulders, having regained consciousness. Henry did not move a single muscle whereas Jamie pulled away from Ruby and with a purpose, walked towards Regina. She knelt down on the ground beside the woman and with a timid voice, asked, "Are you alright?"

Weakly, Regina nodded a few times, determined not to show any signs that she had been through what could be considered torture. She felt as if she had been to hell and back. "Yes, I'm fine," she tried to assure Jamie.

Misty eyed, Henry watched the well. Did Regina's actions work? Were Emma and Snow now able to come through? As the seconds ticked by, trickling into minutes, Henry's little heart broke. His mother, his real mother, and his grandmother were gone. They were dead and gone and it was all because of Regina and Gold!

And then, a miracle happened. A hand from the inside of the well grasped the edge, its twin appearing seconds later. Henry's eyes widened in disbelief; he knew those hands! Those were the hands of Emma. "Mom?"

Sure enough, Emma hoisted herself over the edge of the well and onto solid ground, Snow following suit. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed and then raced away from Ruby towards Emma and gave her the tightest hug he had ever given her.

Though she was taken off guard and nearly knocked off her feet by the boy, Emma hugged back. After all, Henry was her son. Emma looked to Regina as she kept an arm around Henry, Snow having gone off to hug Ruby. "Thanks," was the only thing the Savior said.

Normally, Regina would have been irritated by this. She had gone through unimaginable pain only to be told "thanks"? In what world did that make sense? However, Regina was just relieved that everything had worked out to really care otherwise. "You're welcome," Regina replied, standing up and bringing an arm around Jamie. "Now, I believe your mother has a prince to wake up?"

""''''""""""'''""""""'''""""

There hadn't been a doubt in anyone's mind that Snow's kiss would wake Charming up. No one was disappointed. The rejoicing in the back of the pawnshop was shortly lived for Ruby had announced that dinner at Granny's was on her.

As the crowd cleared out, Henry and Jamie remained; Henry standing before Regina as Jamie stood beside her. "You really have changed," he said quietly with a small smile. He then looked to Jamie. "You coming?"

"Yeah," said Jamie as she walked to Henry, the two leaving the back of the shop together to go to Granny's.

"Congratulations, you majesty," Mr. Gold said from the corner of the room. Regina turned to look at him, tears in her eyes; even after she's done something good, people still left her behind. "It seems you've earned some of their trust. And maybe, someday, they'll invite you to dinner." And with that, Mr. Gold left the back of the shop to go home. He hadn't seen Belle all day.

So Regina stood there, motionless in the back of the pawnshop, not daring to let any of the tears fall though she so desperately wanted to just cry.

"'Gina?"

Regina had to blink a few times to clear her vision, not sure if she was really seeing Jamie or if this was just her imagination messing with her. No, no, this was the real Jamie, Regina could just tell.

Jamie took another step towards Regina. "I could really go for some Chinese; sound good to you?"


	33. Chapter 33: The Cricket Game I

**A/N: Yes, this story should still be on hiatus. But in celebration of Singles Awareness Day, I am updating XD Drama club will be done by the middle of March. I may wait until the end of season two though before continuing this fic.**

* * *

"_And sometimes I get nervous when I see an open door_

_Close your eyes, clear your heart, cut the cord"_

_~"Human" by The Killers~_

Finally, they had arrived. After having to go through so much trouble, Cora and Hook were finally docked in Storybrooke. Truthfully, the place wasn't much to look at and Cora had to wonder if this was really worth having gone through what had felt like an endless hunt for the compass that they hadn't ended up needing.

"I must say, I'm rather disappointed," Cora confessed as she and Hook stood side-by-side on the dock. "I expected this place to be more… appealing to the eye."

Killian rolled his eyes. He didn't care much about the aesthetics. He just wanted to skin his crocodile and be done with it.

The two were halted by the sudden appearance of an unknown man. "Well hey there folks," the man said cheerfully. "Didn't expect to see anyone out here so early; is there something I can help you with?"

"No thank you, we're fine," Hook said bitterly, wanting nothing more than to just shove this man off the dock and into the water. This man was currently wasting his time.

Cora cut in quickly. "Actually, yes. We are on the lookout for someone, someone who goes by the name of the 'Todd Kid,' if my memory serves me correctly. Do you know of her?" Cora wasn't stupid; she knew that it would be best to find out where this potentially dangerous girl was so that there would be less of a chance of running into her later.

The unknown man tilted his head to the side slightly. "The Todd Kid? Oh sure, she's been down here by the water a few times before. Rumor has it she's been adopted by Regina Mills."

This news made Cora tense slightly. Regina Mills… her daughter… had adopted the Todd girl, this supposedly potentially dangerous girl? This wasn't really a surprise; Regina had always done odd things, like falling in love with that stable boy. But it still came as a surprise. With lips pressed together, slightly pursed, Cora waved her hand, turning the unknown man into a fish.

Hook, with a faint amused expression, nudged the flopping man-turned-fish off the deck with his foot. The silvery fish plopped into the water with a splash and Hook looked to Cora, her expression unreadable. He smirked smugly.

"Congratulations, your majesty. You have a granddaughter."

""""''''""""""""""""""""""'''""""

Lost in the world of shapeless dreams that would be long forgotten when she woke up, Jamie was curled up in bed. She was in such a deep state of sleep it was as if she had no intention whatsoever to wake up. Eventually she would have to though, and subconsciously, Jamie knew this. Regina wouldn't let her sleep the day away, even if Jamie were to plead.

With eyes still closed and still mostly asleep, Jamie felt a bit of pressure on her legs. She shifted a bit and then remained still again after nuzzling the pillow. She felt the pressure on her legs move up until it came to a rest on her side. It didn't feel like a hand, so it couldn't have been Regina. Still, "Five more minutes," Jamie moaned in protest.

A lighthearted laugh rang out; definitely Regina's laugh. But it sounded too far away for Regina's hand to be on her. And if that were the case, then what…?

Jamie opened her eyes and sat up to see not Regina, but a small light grey kitten with blue eyes staring up at her. It gave an innocent little, "Meow" and Jamie's heart melted. "Oh my goodness, aren't you so adorable?" Jamie gushed, reaching out and petting the kitten.

Regina smiled, seeing her daughter interact with the kitten. She neared the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Do you like him? Because if you do, then he's yours."

She had remembered that what now felt like ages ago, Jamie had asked if they could get a small pet. While Regina was sure that Jamie hadn't been serious at the time, that didn't mean the idea hadn't been valid as a birthday gift.

With a surprised look, Jamie snapped her gaze up to Regina. "Really? You're serious?" Regina nodded once and Jamie hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! 'Gina, you're the best!"

Regina hugged Jamie back and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome sweetie; happy early birthday."

Oh right, it her birthday. Jamie had almost forgotten that her birthday would be coming up in two days. It was hard to believe that after twenty-eight years, she would finally be fifteen. Jamie's face slightly fell at the thought of Benjamin not being there for her birthday, her first actual birthday in ages. Benjamin wouldn't be there, Nellie wouldn't be there; it was just her and Regina. And Jamie was actually okay with that. But that didn't mean she wasn't sad that at least Ben wouldn't be around.

Seeing Jamie's smile falter slightly, Regina changed the subject. "So what are you going to name him?"

Jamie's smile's brightness returned. "Cosmic Creepers," she answered easily, as if she had the name picked out months ahead of time. "I saw it in a movie once and I absolutely fell in love with the name," Jamie went on to explain. "And it fits him perfectly, I think." She picked up the newly named Cosmic Creepers and laughed when the kitten purred quietly.

Seeing this sight made Regina smile warmly. She stood up from the edge of the bed and smoothed out her blazer. "How about breakfast?"

"Sounds great!" Jamie put Cosmic down on the ground and forced herself out of bed. She ran a hairbrush through her hair quickly and then followed Regina downstairs where breakfast was waiting.

''''"""""""'''"""""'''"""""

Cora stood on the deck of Hook's ship that was now invisible to everyone. She would not be reuniting with Regina just yet. No, some things had to be done first. Regina needed to see what the townspeople really thought of her. Cora needed Regina to be receptive, perhaps even as far as broken.

Disbelief was still in Cora's eyes as she watched the saltwater ocean from the main deck. There was a slight breeze that played with the edges of her dress a few loose strands of her hair. After all these years, she would finally be seeing her daughter yet again. Her daughter and her… granddaughter.

Having been told about Henry by that foolish Emma, Cora knew that she was, in all technicalities, a grandmother. But Henry wasn't truly Regina's now that Emma had come back and claimed her son. Henry wasn't part of Regina's family; he was Snow and Charming's grandchild. He was the son of the Savior.

The Todd child was nothing to Cora, had been nothing to Cora except a possible obstacle. This new information that the possible obstacle was her granddaughter changed the game. Her original intention had been to just kill the Todd child. She couldn't do that now.

Cora would kill many people. She would take the hearts of numerous beings without a second thought. The one thing she would not do though was kill her daughter and… granddaughter.

She had a granddaughter. Not a girl of her blood, but still family. And she didn't even know her granddaughter's name. She only knew her as the Todd child. She would meet her granddaughter. When Cora would reunite with Regina, the daughter she always loved, she would meet her granddaughter.

Love was weakness. It always was. That did not mean Cora didn't love. Love was the one weakness she was willing to succumb to.


	34. Chapter 34: The Cricket Game II

**A/N: Okay, obviously, I'm bad at keeping this story on hiatus. But for real this time, this is the last chapter for a while! Maybe... you know, let's just put it this way: updates will not be constant or consistent.**

* * *

_"People make mistakes. Fathers, mothers; people make mistakes_

_Holding to their own, thinking their alone… no one is alone."_

_~"No one is Alone" from __Into the Woods_

_"'''''"""""""''''''""""""""'''_

"Whoa, hold up, Emma invited us?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Jamie looked at Regina rather incredulously. "Uh, because she's kind of the Savior; aren't you guys enemies?" It wasn't that Jamie wasn't glad that Regina was being socially accepted again. It was quite the opposite actually. Jamie was very pleased that Emma had been kind enough to invite her and Regina to the "Welcome Back" party that was being hosted at Granny's diner.

Regina leaned close to the bathroom mirror, fixing her lipstick. "Times are changing," she answered simply. "Now go finish getting ready. We're already late!"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Jamie smirked. "Okay, okay, let me just go take care of Cosmic." So she walked out of the bathroom to make sure that Cosmic Creepers had food and water and that his bed was all set up. Though she had only gotten the kitten yesterday, Jamie had taken such good care of him and was so attached to him.

Jamie stopped by her bedroom for a quick moment to get her silver locket off of her dresser and put it on. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, the locket feeling so familiar against her skin. She remembered the very day that the Evil Queen Regina had given her the locket. And then Jamie frowned in thought.

She still couldn't remember a majority of her childhood. She only remembered from the age of ten and beyond that. Jamie didn't know why and she wanted to know why.

There were two people who would know for sure, one being Regina and the other… the other being Mr. Gold. Jamie was sure that if Regina knew something, she would have mentioned it. So it would have to be Mr. Gold. She wasn't really looking forward to that conversation. But she had questions and she needed to know the answers to them. And of course, there were a few things she had to ask Regina, like why on earth did she help to create that weird green vortex thing that would have killed Emma and Snow.

So many things Jamie wanted to know, and she doubted she would get many answers.

Damn.

''"""""''''""""""''"""""'''

The toast from everyone in the diner was cut short when the door opened. All eyes of the "good guys" of Storybrooke fell on Regina and the air became impregnated with awkwardness and disdain.

Leroy was the first to react. He picked up a carving knife and held it out towards the woman who had been deemed as coldhearted and evil. "What is _she _doing here?" he demanded, clearly put off by Regina's presence. This was supposed to be a celebration and she was probably here to ruin it.

"I invited her," Emma said quickly as Regina and her met eyes.

Wishing she could just fade into the background, Regina placed the lasagna she had made on the counter next to all the rest of the plethora of food. Regina looked over her shoulder to see that she had come in alone. That was odd… Jamie had come with her. Where was she then?

Seconds later, Jamie waltzed into the diner. "Sorry, sorry, was tying my shoe," she announced and grinned when her eyes landed on Henry. "Wotcher mate!"

"Hey Jamie," Henry greeted as he traipsed over to his friend.

Regina looked at her son with longing, adoring eyes. She still loved him no matter what. It didn't matter if he was living with Emma or the two idiots. He was still her son.

And so, the little party carried on. Jamie and Henry had moved to one of the booths as they talked about which was better: Marvel or DC. Jamie claimed DC was better than Marvel while Henry was adamant that Marvel was superior. All the while, Regina sat alone. It broke her heart to see that all of these people were happily chatting away; it seemed their happy endings were found. And still, she had ended up miserable.

Biting her lower lip, Regina grabbed her jacket and put it on as she stood up and exited the diner. She would let Jamie continue to hang out with Henry. But she couldn't stay in that diner any longer; clearly the townspeople couldn't accept the fact that she was trying to change and be a better person.

Seeing Regina leaving, Emma quickly followed the used-to-be-mayor. "Archie brought cake," Emma called out to Regina, making the brunette woman turn to face the blonde.

Regina seemed a little confused at first. Emma was certainly acting a jot odd. First she invited her to this party, and now she seemed to want her to stay. "Thank you, but I uh, I should go," Regina politely declined.

Emma nodded her head once in understanding. "Oh, okay then," she uttered and then turned to walk back into the diner.

"Thank you," Regina hastily added, engendering Emma to stop to whirl back around. "Again. Thank you again for inviting me. It was nice seeing Henry again… um, I would really like to see him more often. Maybe on the weekends and occasionally on week days? His bed is all set up at home, just waiting for him."

Seeing that sparkle in Regina's eyes when she spoke of Henry made this all the more difficult for Emma to say. "Yeah, um, I don't think that's such a good idea," she said uneasily, not feeling the most comfortable with having to break this to Regina.

Almost instantaneously, Regina's demeanor darkened. "Oh, because you know so much about what's best for him after being his parent for five minutes," she mocked, voice drenched with sarcasm as she crossed her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes. The upside to having been in the Enchanted Forest: not having to have dealt with this crap. "Look, you have Jamie now. Isn't that enough?"

Regina was clearly appalled by this statement from Emma Swan. "Miss Swan, are you honestly suggesting that Jamie's a mere replacement? Because if that's true, then I suggest you rethink your position as a parent."

Irritated by Regina's true personality coming out, Emma narrowed her green eyes. With silence that could cut like a knife, she turned on her heels to once more go back inside. Realizing her mistake, Regina hampered Emma's attempt to return to the party inside once more. "No, wait! I'm sorry," Regina apologized. "Really, I am. Will you accept my apology?"

Emma wasn't so quick to answer, but eventually she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. Archie told me that you've been going to see him and are getting better and everything."

Regina's countenance darkened. "He did what?" Regina couldn't believe it! That was a betrayal of confidence!

Just then, Jamie appeared in the threshold of the diner. "Hey, are we heading out?" she asked Regina. Not waiting for an answer, Jamie sauntered over to

(_her mother, this woman was her mother_)

Regina and Regina smiled faintly.

"Well, I am anyway," Regina answered her… daughter. Jamie was her daughter now. Sometimes, that bit of information was still surprising, in the best sense of the word.

"Okay, cool… actually, would you mind if I went down to the docks? The water's really pretty at this time at night." Jamie looked at Regina with wide and pleading reddish-brown eyes.

Regina's faint smile turned warm and she nodded. "Just be home by ten-thirty."

Jamie beamed and hugged Regina tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"''"""""""""""''"""""'"

Through the telescope on top of one of Storybrooke's many buildings, Hook watched and waited. He had the duty of checking in on Regina every now and then. When he saw a shadow being cast from the corner of another building, he expected Regina to appear any second from around the corner. But no, it wasn't. It was a girl, a young teenager it seemed. Hook frowned as he pulled the telescope away from his eye for a moment before returning to spying on the scene below.

This time, Regina did show up, trailing a few feet behind the teenager. Hook watched as the teenager stopped walking, waiting for Regina to catch up. When this happened, Regina put an arm around the teenager and then Hook smirked as the truth became clear.

Cora saw how Hook smirked. "What is it?" she asked of him, taking a few steps closer towards the pirate.

Hook handed over the telescope to Cora. "Take a look for yourself, your majesty."

And so, Cora put the telescope to her eye and looked down at the streets, getting a clearer view of Regina with… Cora tensed slightly. She didn't recognize the teenager who Regina's arm was around. This led Cora to one conclusion. This teenager was her granddaughter. "That's her," Cora said quietly, but certainly no less firm than her usual tone. "That's my granddaughter."

The smirk Hook wore became more prominent as he took the telescope away from Cora and put it to his eye. He saw Regina and Jamie go their separate ways. "And we're just in luck: your granddaughter's heading for the docks."


	35. Chapter 35: The Cricket Game III

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm changing up the timeline a little bit so I'd like to take this time to remind readers that this story is AU so there will be changes in some plotlines, but mainly only minor ones.**

* * *

_"And I for one can see no blood from _

_The hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit."_

_~"I Constantly Thank God for Esteban" by Panic! At the Disco~_

_"''''"""""""""''''''''''''''""""""_

Cora, from the invisible ship, watched as the young teenager that she had learned was Jamie Todd, now Jamie Mills, sat upon a large boulder and stared out at the water of the ocean.

Captain Hook was leaning against the mast of the ship, arms crossed. "Well, are you going to go up and talk to her? Or stay hidden in the shadows?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice. He had come back with Cora to his ship, expecting her to have done something. Perhaps even just say "Hello" to her granddaughter. But Cora was doing nothing!

"No one asked you to be here, Captain, so if you have nothing to do but just complain, then feel free to leave," Cora retorted with a bit of venom as she glanced to Hook out of the corner of her eye. She then returned to looking at her granddaughter from this distance, her lips pursed together in thought.

Jamie would still prove to be an obstacle. True, Cora couldn't just kill her to get her out of the way. That had been the original plan, but obviously that idea had to be scrapped. Still, something had to be done to get rid of this obstacle that went by the name of Jamie. Cora had everything planned out. She knew just how to

(_break Regina_)

make her daughter receptive. But if Jamie were to go home, everything would fall to ruins and nothing would work. Everything had to go according to plan.

"Captain," Cora suddenly said. "I need you to do something for me." Her tone of voice told Hook that this was a command that he would have to follow.

Killian pushed himself away from the mast and stepped over towards Cora. "And what might that be?" he asked, sounding bored.

Cora faced Hook. "Keep my granddaughter busy until I return. There's something I must do and I want to make sure she doesn't meddle in anything." Cora then looked back to Jamie. She would meet her granddaughter soon, now just wasn't the time. She saw that Jamie was now skipping rocks as she stared absentmindedly at the water.

She wasn't completely evil. At least, Cora liked to think that she herself wasn't completely evil. She had only done what was best for her daughter. Regina might have disagreed with her methods, but Cora had known that her actions would have given Regina her happiness. If only Regina had listened…

Perhaps Jamie was a different story? Maybe, just maybe, Jamie would be a better listener. No, it was too soon to corrupt the young mind.

Truth be told, Cora was a little nervous about meeting her granddaughter. She, the Queen of Hearts, who had killed so many with a merciless laughter, was apprehensive about meeting a teenager!

In a puff of midnight blue smoke, Cora vanished.

Hook sighed heavily; not exactly fond of the task he had been burdened with. He was Captain Killian "Hook" Jones. He wasn't exactly good with children of any age. Still, it was best not to defy the Queen of Hearts, not while there was magic in Storybrooke. And so, Hook begrudgingly left the comfort of his beloved ship and went down to the rocky shore.

"''''''"""""''''"""""""'''"

"Now surely skipping rocks isn't the most interesting thing you could do out here," a masculine voice said from behind Jamie.

She turned to face the owner of the voice. Jamie had never seen this man before, but that caused her no fear or worry. She was Jamie Todd; this man was some sort of creeper, she could handle him. Wait a moment, Jamie did know him. Not personally, but she knew his name. "Captain Hook," she stated in salutation.

Hook's eyebrows knitted together in minor perplexity. "And how do you know my name?"

Jamie's eyes fell to his hook that replaced his hand and she smirked. "Lucky guess," she answered with a hint of sarcasm before returning her attention to the water. "So what brings you here, Captain?"

Deciding to turn on the charm, as that was his best method for distraction, Hook replied, "I seem to have found myself looking at a pretty girl and decided to meet her. Is there a law against that?"

Slowly, Jamie looked back to Hook. "Uh yeah, actually there is. Dude, I'm fourteen! That's freakin' creepy." She skipped the flat, smooth rock in her hand and watched as it went a fair distance.

Killian Jones frowned, not having expected that response. He wasn't exactly used to the customs of this strange land. In the world he knew, this teenager would be fourteen and have a suitor already. He cleared his throat. "Right, my apologies…"

"Mills," Jamie introduced herself. "Jamie Mills. And be creepy like that again and I might just have to slice your other hand off."

"Ah, so you're a plucky one, ain't ya?" Hook smirked. "Good, that might just save your hide if you don't go overboard with it."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, noting that Hook had used the term: overboard. "Pun intended?" she joked, cracking a faint smile. Not waiting for a response, Jamie continued. "So tell me, Captain, why might it save my hide?"

Hook almost didn't answer. Answering would give away Cora's position and it was apparent that Cora didn't want Jamie to be knowing of her just yet. "You'll learn in time," Hook finally responded. "A friend of mine… she likes plucky; like I said, don't push it and you'll be just fine, Lass."

_"''''"""""""'''"""""''""_

As soon as "Regina" rounded the corner and was out of sight from everyone, she transformed back into Cora. The deed was done without a hitch and Cora smiled triumphantly. Everything was going smoothly. Now all there was left to do was to wait for the townspeople to know what "Regina" had done and then she would finally be receptive and Cora would be there for her with open arms.

There was a brief moment that Cora had to consider that this might not be such a good idea. What if something went wrong? It was too late to think about that now. Dr. Archibald Hopper had been kidnapped, a now dead Storybrooke citizen that surely won't be missed in his place. There wasn't any time for second thoughts.

Sticking to the shadows, Cora returned to the invisible ship. Before she boarded, her attention was caught by the scene going on by the shore. Emotionless, she watched as Hook stood beside Jamie. The two seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. Cora tried not to roll her eyes. Hook's only job was to keep Jamie distracted so she wouldn't go home too soon. Cora had not intended for Hook to become actually interested in talking to the girl. Or perhaps Hook was a better actor than she had given him credit for.

"Hook!" Cora called out to the captain from her location on the docks.

Both Killian and Jamie looked over to Cora. "Is she the friend you mentioned earlier?" Jamie asked Hook and he nodded almost grimly.

"Aye, that would be her." He looked back to Jamie and gave a mock bow. "Until we meet again, Lass," and he walked off to the docks.

Jamie tried not to roll her eyes. "Still creepy!" She turned away from Hook and the docks to go home.

When Hook reached Cora's side, she looked at him expectantly. "Well? After engaging in conversation, surely you found out something that you can tell me."

Killian shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly. "Truthfully, there's not much to her. Plucky, for one thing."

Cora smiled faintly that was on the verge of becoming more of a smirk. "Plucky… I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

""""''""""""'''"""""''""""

The next morning was so confusing. Jamie had woken up with Cosmic Creepers purring into her ear. Things had started out normal. If things had started out so normal, how had she ended up at the Sheriff's Station for questioning?

"Can you please just tell me what this is about?" Jamie asked Emma. She was a little nervous; she hadn't been taken in for questioning before. When Benjamin had been convicted of murder, Jamie hadn't needed to be brought in for any type of questioning before Benjamin didn't deny a thing.

Emma sat across from Jamie, blonde hair tucked behind her ears. "Look, I know this can be a bit nerve wracking. Just answer my question, and I'll answer yours. Were you with Regina all night last night?"

Jamie thought back to what had happened the night before. There had been the party at the diner and her and Regina had been about to go home and… "No," Jamie answered Emma, focusing on the table as she recalled the previous night. "No, when we were about to go home from the diner last night, I asked to go to ocean to see the water. And when I came home, Mum was already asleep, so I just went to bed too," she explained. "Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma prepared herself to tell Jamie the truth. She knew that Jamie was as close to Archie as Henry had been. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… Dr. Hopper is dead and the evidence is pointing towards Regina."

Anger and sadness flooded Jamie at once, crashing into her like a jet plane. "No," she said weakly. "No, she didn't do it. I know she didn't do it. She wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Jamie, she has killed before."

"Yeah and that was before! She wouldn't do that now; I know she wouldn't." This had to be a lie. Jamie knew Regina and Regina wouldn't just go ahead and kill Archie for now reason.

Ruby claimed that the night before when she had been closing up the diner about an hour after the party, she had seen Regina go into Dr. Hopper's office. Emma knew from having spoken with Regina earlier that the former mayor hadn't been all too pleased with Archie for having told the blonde about her sessions. It all fit together, forcing Emma to believe that Regina killed Archie. More evidence would have to be collected later though for reassurance.

Emma said, "Thank you, Jamie. You don't have to answer anything else."

"'''"""""'''"""""''"""""

Things only got worse later on.

Jamie watched from her bedroom window as Emma, the Blue Fairy, and the two idiots tried capturing Regina with magic.

Jamie watched from her bedroom window as Emma was thrown to the ground.

Jamie watched from her bedroom window as Regina disappeared in a puff of purple swirling smoke.

Jamie watched the world pass by as she, for the first time in what felt like a long time, swallowed a pill.


	36. Chapter 36: The Outsider I

**A/N: Well, this may be my last update for a while. Thanks so much for the reviews! No review goes unappreciated!**

* * *

"_Well only hours before after he had left _

_She was fixing her face in a compact_

_There was a terrible crash!"_

_~"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco~_

_"""''''""""""""'''""""""'_

Jamie felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Archie's coffin be lowered into the ground. She couldn't believe this. Archie couldn't be dead! But it was true; the evidence was right in front of her.

She couldn't cry. She was so sick of crying! Jamie's body trembled slightly as she held back loud sobs, hearing but not really listening to Snow's eulogy. Before the funeral was completely over, Jamie left the scene. She didn't want to talk to anybody. She just wanted to go home.

Home wasn't much better. Home was so empty. Regina had disappeared the day before and no one has seen her since. Jamie figured she must have gone underground. But Jamie hadn't a clue where Regina might have gone off to. The secret passage in the family mausoleum had completely slipped her mind at the time.

Jamie curled up in bed, cradling Cosmic Creepers to her. Cosmic meowed quietly, as if asking her why she was so upset. Jamie cracked a very weak, pathetic smile and kissed the top of the kitten's head. "I love you Cosmic," she whispered.

Cosmic purred as he snuggled against Jamie. It made Jamie feel a little bit better, but only a little bit. Not much. She wanted a hug. She wanted a real hug from a real person, not just a kitten nuzzling her.

The alarm on her phone beeped.

Pills, Jamie.

""'''''''"""''''''""""""'''""

Benjamin simply couldn't believe his luck! Oh Fortune had certainly smiled down on him now.

He had been walking alongside the road, his clothes a little worn and dirtied from traveling on foot. Being Benjamin, he was clever and had managed to swindle a man into giving him proper clothes, ones that were certainly more comfortable than the prison jumpsuit.

For hours he had roamed along the streets, not entirely sure of where he was going. He didn't know how to get to Storybrooke from the prison. It had just so happened though that there was a man taking a road trip across America, and was passing through Maine.

Currently, Benjamin sat in the passenger seat of the man's car, the man having been kind enough to give him a lift. _Idiot, _Benjamin thought to himself, _Shouldn't go picking up random hitchhikers. _Not that Benjamin could complain. If this man, Greg his name was, hadn't been one for picking up hitchhikers, Benjamin's task would surely be a hell of a lot harder.

"So, what's your name?" Greg asked.

Benjamin had been so determined to remain silent throughout the duration of the car ride. But it seemed Greg was a talker. Benjamin wasn't all too fond of talkers. "Ben," Benjamin answered gruffly, staring out the windshield as if to silently tell Greg to shut up.

Greg wouldn't shut up. "Nice to meet you, Ben. So where are we going again? Storybrooke? That's kind of a weird name."

And so it went on. Greg did most of the talking. Benjamin would try to stick with just nodding once or shaking his head as replies. Greg would just not get the hint that Benjamin did not want to talk or converse or engage in friendly chatter.

"Do you like music Ben?" Greg asked, reaching for the knob on the radio.

"No," Benjamin answered laconically. Instantly, Greg retracted his hand from the radio and just placed his right and left hands on the steering wheel, continuing on the way to Storybrooke.

""'''""""""''''"""""''""

They tried calling Jamie. Henry wanted to let her know that Archie wasn't really dead. Henry tried her cell phone number a bunch of times. No answer.

He tried the house number a bunch of times. No answer.

""''""""""'''"""""''"""""

Jamie could see that Henry was trying to call her. But seriously, she was in no mood to talk anybody, even if it was Henry. She just didn't want to risk breaking down and crying. So she ignored all the phone calls.

She would find Henry in a few days and tell him sorry for having ignored him. But not now. Now, she was almost glad that Regina wasn't around. She just wanted to be alone, curled up in her bed with a package of Red Vines, Cosmic Creepers, and her silver razor by her side.

"''''"""""''"""""''""""'"""

It had all happened so fast. In fact, Benjamin wasn't even sure what had happened. He didn't know if he was alive or not.

He remembered seeing Mr. Gold in the streets, holding an orb of fire. It had been like magic. It had been magic. So when Nellie had come to Storybrooke those many months ago, claiming that Jamie told her about people being fairytale characters and having magic and whatnot… that had been all true? He saw it for himself! Mr. Gold had been holding a ball of fire!

And then the crash came. Greg had hit someone, Benjamin remembered that; someone who had a hook that replaced one of his hands. The car had swerved off to the side of the road. Greg's head collide with the steering wheel and Benjamin hit the dashboard. Greg was unconscious and Benjamin was barely clinging on.

He could feel the blood pouring down his nose. He could taste the metallic saltiness when the precious rubies leaked into his mouth. Ben's head was pounding and he wanted to just pass out already so he would stop feeling the pain. This was worse than having his throat slit!

His nose was probably broken. Some other bones suffered some damage as well without a doubt. Benjamin could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness thankfully. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. His thoughts then jumped to Jamie.

Benjamin was so close to her. So close! This accident would be a bit of an obstacle though. In the distant, Benjamin could hear a voice. It was a female voice that sounded very familiar. It belonged to that Emma Swan, he recalled. She actually wasn't so far off, but she sounded miles away.

"It's Benjamin Todd!" he could hear Emma say to the others. Were there others? Ben's eyes were closed so he couldn't tell. He could only assume what was happening right now. "The other's a John Doe! Come on, we have to get them to the hospital."

So he would end up in Storybrooke hospital? That was all right with him. At least that way, he would have a chance of seeing Jamie. Surely the hospital would call her and tell her what had happened to him. And he would see her again. That is, if he didn't die first. At that moment, he almost preferred death. The pain was just too great.

With his thoughts on Jamie and beginning to tune out the outside world, Benjamin opened his eyes for a brief second before allowing them to fall shut again. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness, wondering if he would ever wake up.


	37. Chapter 37: In the Name of a Brother I

**TRIGGER WARNING! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!**

"''''"""""""''"""""""'''"""""'

_"Love is the red, the rose on your coffin door_

_What's life like bleeding on the floor, the floor, the floor?"_

_~"Thank You for the Venom" by My Chemical Romance~_

"''''"""""'''"""""""''"""""'"

The house was engulfed in darkness and Jamie liked that. She didn't want to see anything, afraid that any object would trigger memories. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem because she could always just go to Archie and talk. Not anymore. Archie was dead. There was no one left to help her. Not even Regina.

Where the hell was Regina anyway? She had disappeared the day before and Jamie hadn't seen her since. Wait a moment; Regina had disappeared the day before? That meant Jamie had Cosmic Creepers for two days. Two days… Jamie's eyes widened and from her lying down position on her bed she sat up and turned on the lamp that rested on her bedside table. Two days. It had been two days since she had gotten Cosmic.

As if on cue, Cosmic Creepers lifted his head and mewled, as if complaining about the light that had been turned on. Two days. "I'm fifteen," Jamie said quietly. The news hit her hard. All of this bad stuff had happened, such horrible stuff, and it was her fifteenth birthday.

She was fifteen. Finally, after so long, she had turned fifteen. And Jamie really wished this wasn't so. Her birthday was supposed to be a happy time. But Regina wasn't even around. Jamie felt herself tear up a little bit. Her fifteenth birthday and she was utterly alone, save for Cosmic Creepers who was nearly always right by her side.

With a heavy sigh, Jamie looked to the bedside table. There was her chaste silver straight razor, glinting in the light provided by the lamp. It was as if it was winking at her, saying "Hello Jamie, happy birthday."

Slowly, Jamie reached over and took the razor in hand.

'"""''''""""""'''''"""""''''"

"So does anyone find out anything about our John Doe?" Emma asked the small group that consisted of her parents, Ruby, and Leroy. Dr. Whale was busy running tests and whatnot.

Everyone shook their heads, some mumbling, "No, nothing." Emma sighed heavily. Just great. "Alright, well someone call Regina's house. The other victim of the crash was Benjamin Todd and I'm sure Jamie would like to know that her dad's in the hospital, and I don't doubt she's home."

David was the one to take out his cell phone and dial Regina's house number in order to reach Jamie. He let it ring a few times, but then he was sent to voicemail. Frowning slightly, David hung up and tried again.

No answer.

"''''""""""''''""""""''"""

The house was completely dark when Cora first appeared. With a wave of her hand, almost every light in the house was turned on. The place was elegant and Cora had expected no less from her daughter. Regina may have denied in her earlier years of life wanting a life of luxury, but obviously once she had had a taste of the good life, it was hard going back.

Everything was in perfect order, nothing out of place. Again, Cora expected this. Though she had been separated from her daughter for such a long while, she still knew her better than anyone else.

Henry's room had been most interesting to discover. It wasn't something Cora had ever seen before. She wasn't used to many things in this world. So modern, so stranger.

Cora happened upon a photograph on Henry's desk. It was a photo of him and Regina, both smiling brightly at the camera as Regina held him in her arms. There was another picture beside it that Cora found a bit more interesting. In the photograph was Henry again, beaming brightly, and alongside him was a teenage girl and Cora vaguely recognized her. The girl in the picture was her granddaughter. It was the same photograph as one of the two in Jamie's silver locket.

The plaster handprint made Cora smile; especially when she read "For Mommy" that had been scrawled sloppily on the bottom. She recalled when Regina used to be like that, willing to do anything to please Mother. Cora made the decision to hold onto the plaster impression of the handprint. It might come in handy later when she would see Regina.

Cora stepped out into the hallway, about to leave the house. And then she heard a soft meowing coming from the room she hadn't been in. Her head tilted to the side slightly. The meowing had been so faint; Cora had to wonder if she really heard it. And then she heard it again, confirming the fact that she had heard the first meow and it hadn't been her imagination. Intrigued by what could possibly be behind the door, Cora opened it and stepped inside the room.

On the bed was a kitten, which explained the meowing. The kitten didn't interest Cora. It was the figure beside the kitten that made Cora freeze for a moment. It was the girl from the photo. It was the girl she had seen from a distance so many times before. It was her granddaughter.

Something wasn't right though.

It looked as if the girl was sleeping peacefully, but the straight razor in her hand that dripped blood suggested otherwise. Cora snapped out of her state of temporary paralysis and neared the bed, kneeling beside it. Yes, she was worried. There was no one else around; there was no need to hide it.

A closer looked revealed that Jamie was indeed sleeping and it also revealed blood that stained Jamie's right wrist, the left one being covered with a brace of some sorts. Thinking fast, Cora waved her hand, and the wrist was immediately healed, the blood cleaned up. Precious rubies no longer dripped from the silver.

In her sleep, Jamie stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Cora took a moment to just watch Jamie, seeing her granddaughter up close for the first time. Her hair was dark, though not as dark as Regina's, but Cora was still reminded of Regina which made her smile faintly.

Cora considered waking Jamie up. She decided against it though. Still, the time wasn't right. Soon, though. Very soon. Cora stood up and was consumed in a cloud of blue smoke. It was time to see her daughter again.


	38. Chapter 38: In the Name of a Brother II

**A/N: Here we go! There is some fluffiness to this chapter. What can I say; I'm a sucker for fluff! Anyway, I've gotten a request to write a ThiefQueen fanfic. While I do not really support this pairing, I will attempt to write at least a ThiefQueen oneshot, so be on the lookout for that!**

* * *

_"This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

_~"Prelude 12/21" by AFI~_

"'''"""""'''''''"""""""''""""''"""

Regina stared at her mother in disbelief. She had thought it was Henry who had come by to see her. She had thought it was Henry who had hugged her when she let him in to the secret room. But no, it had been Cora the whole time.

"Mother," Regina breathed in disbelief, taking a step away from Cora. Even after all this time, the sight of her mother still sent fear into her heart.

As soon as Regina took the step back, Cora took a step forward. She had waited for this moment for so long and it had finally arrived. "Before you say anything," Cora began with her voice calm and quiet. "I want to let you know that… that I love you. And…" Cora trailed off, this next part being particularly difficult to say. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I was wrong for forcing you to marry the king." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself collected. "I know you tried to have me killed, Regina. It's alright though."

"I think it's not," Regina contradicted. She was clearly stunned by her mother's presence. She had planned to avoid Cora as much as possible. Regina had easily put the pieces together. Knowing that Cora was now in Storybrooke, it became clear who had framed her for Archie's murder. "You framed me," Regina stated. "You framed me for the cricket's murder."

Cora responded with, "I wanted you to see what the townspeople really thought of you."

Regina would not hear of it though. She had been on the road to redemption and had been doing great until her mother had come along and ruined everything, as usual. "You wanted me broken." Her voice was on the verge of becoming shaky, her eyes watery. The woman that was standing before her had managed to yet again devastate her life.

"Receptive," Cora corrected. "I didn't want you to reject me."

The attempts to get Regina to just listen to her were futile though. Regina brushed past Cora as she went to the secret door to open it. "Come on, we're going to let everyone know how you framed me."

Quickly, Cora said, "But it's the middle of the night."

This protest would not fly with Regina. She was going to expose her mother whether Cora liked it or not. "I don't care. We'll wake up Emma, and Henry, and the two idiots, and tell them that it was you who killed Archie and not me."

There was a bit of hope in Cora's eyes and voice. "And then we can start over?" She so desperately wanted to start anew with Regina. She was going to be a better mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother," said Regina. "But I don't see that happening. Now let's go."

Cora nodded slowly a few times. She wouldn't give up so easily though. She was Cora, the Queen of Hearts. She always got her way, no matter what lengths she had to go. "For you sweetheart, anything."

""''''""""""''''""""""''"""

Cora felt a faint smile appear on her countenance when she once more found herself at Regina's house. She wouldn't be turned in. as soon as she had brought up Henry in the conversation that she and Regina had had in the car, Cora knew that Regina wouldn't turn her in to Emma and the two idiots.

Regina knew it was late, and Jamie would probably be asleep. As Regina unlocked the front door, she said to her mother over her shoulder, "Please Mother, just be quiet." She didn't explain why Cora would have to be quiet, though she didn't know that Cora already knew why she should be quiet.

So the two stepped into the house and it was dark. Cora waved her hand, turning on some of the lights. Silently, Regina went straight upstairs and Cora followed her to Jamie's bedroom.

As quietly as she could, Regina opened Jamie's bedroom door to discover the teenage girl fast asleep on the bed, her kitten curled up beside her. She went over to the bed and kissed Jamie's forehead.

Slowly, Jamie opened her eyes and sat up, blinking a few times to clear her vision. "Mum?" Yes, it was Regina. Finally, Regina had come home. Jamie threw her arms around Regina and hugged her tightly, not noticing Cora who was standing in the doorway.

Regina hugged Jamie just as tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. "Yeah, it's me."

Jamie felt herself tear up. Not because Regina was finally home again. It was because she remembered what she had done earlier. But something seemed a little off. Her wrist… that had been a while ago. How was she not dead? Had it been pure luck? Jamie pulled away from Regina to look down at the wrist that wasn't covered by the black brace. Nothing. No blood, no traces of anything.

"Jamie," Regina said softly, sounding a bit concerned. "What's wrong?"

With a confused look, Jamie shook her head a few times, taking her attention away from her wrist. "Nothing," she answered. She smiled faintly to assure Regina. "Nothing, I'm fine." She reached over to the bedside table and took hold of the orange bottle of pills. She popped off the lid and swallowed the appropriate dosage without water. Setting the bottle back down, Jamie finally noticed Cora. "Who's she?"

Cora smiled almost warmly as she stepped forward, further into the room. Regina glanced over her shoulder to take a quick look at Cora before answering Jamie. "Jamie, sweetie, this is Cora, my mother."

"So… my grandmother?"

"Well… yes," Regina confirmed almost begrudgingly. "Yes, she is." Regina stood up properly and stepped aside. "Mother, this is Jamie," she introduced, sounding as if she'd rather not be doing this. "My daughter."

Jamie stood up from the edge of the bed and gave a small, awkward wave as she wore a meek, unsure smile. "Uh… hey."

"Dear, you needn't be so rigid," Cora insisted as she neared Jamie, and the teenager visibly relaxed. Cora reached out and her fingers ghosted Jamie's cheek. "We are family after all." Jamie's eyes were what Cora really noticed. They were the eyes of a fairytale character for sure.

Regina cleared her throat quietly. "Why don't we all get to bed? I'm sure we need the rest." In other words, she really just wanted to sleep in her own bed finally after not having been home for a few days.

Without argument, Jamie and Cora both agreed. It was Cora who said, "Of course, Regina." She looked back to Jamie. There was just something about all of this that brought on a nostalgic feeling. This place could become home. They could be a family. "Goodnight dear and it was nice meeting you," Cora said to Jamie.

"Yeah, you too," Jamie replied, still sounding a little uncomfortable. After all, this was the first time meeting her grandmother. Come to think of it, Cora was really been Jamie's only grandparent ever. In the Enchanted Forest, Little Effie's grandparents had died before she ever got to really meet them. And Benjamin and Nellie's parents had died centuries ago.

Regina kissed Jamie's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, and happy birthday," she said quietly as Jamie got back into bed.

"Night!"

And with that, Regina turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door behind her.


	39. Chapter 39: Tiny I

**A/N: Thank you, dear Readers, for being so patient with my updates. Drama Club will be ending in about two weeks, so I promise updates will start being more constant once those two weeks are over. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is a fanfiction for the use of entertainment purposes. And I do not own the lyrics to any of the songs at the beginning of the chapters, nor do I own any of the songs

* * *

_"In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking,  
But now, God knows,  
Anything Goes."_

_~"Anything Goes" from __Anything Goes_

_"'''''''''"""''"""""""'"""""'""_

"Morning," Jamie mumbled groggily as she walked into the kitchen, sporting the classic button up sky blue pajamas with rubber duck print, Cosmic Creepers trailing right behind her as usual.

Regina glanced over her shoulder. She was washing out her coffee cup, having finished her morning routine of waking up, showering, and having a cup of coffee. Though her routine had been shaken up a little bit seeing as she had to deal with her mother; Cora was now dressed in modern clothes and it was quite an interesting sight to behold. "Morning Jamie."

Jamie stopped as she came to the kitchen counter beside Regina. Cora was standing next to the island, watching the adoptive mother/adopted daughter pair.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jamie asked as she got herself a cup of tea and put bread in the toaster.

Regina and Cora exchanged looks. "Well," Regina began, "I actually have things to do today. So you and Mother are going to be spending some time together."

Jamie moved her gaze away from the toaster to stare at Cora. Spend time with the grandmother she had met just the night before? Well this was most certainly going to be awkward. But Jamie would have to make do.

Checking the time, Regina saw that she had to start heading out. "I shouldn't take too long," said she as she grabbed her car keys. "I shall see you both later. And please, whatever you do, do not destroy the house while I am gone." It was hard to tell whether she was talking to just Jamie, or to just Cora. Perhaps both of them.

"No prom…ises," Jamie kidded with a grin. Regina gave her a stern look though. "Only joking!" Jamie quickly defended. She knew why Regina had given her the stern look. Cora didn't know how to use any modern technology and Jamie didn't exactly have the best of luck with it either; something could easily go wrong. But Jamie wouldn't let that happen, mainly because Regina would kill her if it did happen.

So Regina left, hoping that nothing would go wrong at the house while she was gone. For any of this to work out, her mother and her daughter had to get along. If they didn't, well that most certainly wouldn't be good to any degree. Cora got irritated quickly from what Regina remembered of her. And Jamie was… Jamie. That was fairly self-explanatory. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to leave the two alone together. No, no, Regina had to have faith that they would get along and then every plan would go smoothly.

When Regina was out the door, Jamie poured her tea and put in ice-cube in it, all the while feeling Cora's eyes on her. The toaster dinged and the bread-turned-toast popped out. Jamie glanced to Cora before she got her toast. It was a little strange to see Cora in modern clothes, in an outfit Regina would wear compared to what Jamie had seen Cora wear the night before. It probably was Regina's.

Cora eyed Jamie's pajamas curiously. They were odd that was for damn sure.

An awkward silence impregnated the air. Jamie avoided looking at Cora as she sipped her tea.

It was obvious that Regina had maybe a doubt or two about leaving them alone together. Both Cora and Jamie knew that. But Cora felt herself prepared to spend some time with Jamie. Hook had already informed her that the girl was plucky, and Cora knew just how to deal with plucky.

"So…" Jamie began, and then trailed off as she was unsure of how to continue with that. She glanced down to her wrist, the one without the brace, and she thought back to the night before. It just didn't add up. Jamie distinctly remembered the faint pain, the blood, everything. It couldn't have all just been a dream. Jamie glanced up to Cora, who had almost a knowing look in her eyes. And then it clicked. "You were here the night before, weren't you?"

The faintest traces of a knowing smile appeared on Cora's countenance. "Yes, I was. Don't you remember Regina introducing us, dear?"

"That's not what I-" but Jamie cut herself off. She just held Cora's gaze for a few moments before it became clear. "Thank you," Jamie finished with a curt nod.

Cora pushed herself away from the island and neared Jamie. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You're welcome," Cora said softly.

So maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Jamie thought to herself. The air became heavy though now that Jamie had confronted had confronted the person who essentially saved her. Unable to help it, Jamie flashed back to the year before when she and Regina had first officially spent time together and Jamie had almost overdosed. Regina had saved her, and Cora saved her from the night before. Jamie supposed that old saying "Like mother, like daughter" truly applied here. Weird.

A small frowned formed on Cora's countenance when she noticed Jamie's other wrist, the one that had the black brace on it. "And what did you do to your other wrist?" Cora interrogated as she gingerly took said wrist into her hand, studying it.

Watching Cora examine her left wrist made Jamie inwardly shudder as she recalled getting the injury. Daniel hitting her with a backhand stroke, forcing her to the floor and making her land on her wrist wrong, resulting in such an injury. But Jamie didn't mention Daniel. What happened with Daniel was really Regina's business, and if Regina wanted to tell everything to her mother, then fine. But Jamie wouldn't do it for Regina. "It's kind of a long story. Bottom line is: I fell and landed on my wrist wrong. I sprained it and now I have to wear this stupid brace for just another couple of weeks." And it was terribly itchy!

With a wave of her hand, Cora healed Jamie's injury without permission. Jamie flinched as she felt the workings beneath the flesh mend themselves, but the minor pain didn't last thankfully. Quickly, Jamie removed the black brace and bent her wrist in all different directions. It felt fine. Beaming, Jamie met Cora's eyes again. "Thanks Cora!" Her reddish-brown eyes were lively.

Cora placed a gentle hand on Jamie's cheek, her thumbing running over it. "You know dear," Cora said softly, as if trying to be comforting. "We are family now. It's alright to call me 'Grandma.'"

Jamie seemed a little unsure of this. It still took some time to adjust to all of this: having yet another new family. "Right, yeah… Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower and get dressed and everything and then I guess we'll go from there." Without giving Cora a chance to respond, Jamie went upstairs. She grabbed her iPod and iPod dock and then went to the bathroom.

The hot water slightly stung her skin, but Jamie was perfectly fine with that. It helped with that sensation of being cleansed. She was washing all the bad away. Everything wrong she had done, it was going down the drain with the water that ran down her body.

""'''""""""""'""""''

Cora sighed heavily as she wandered out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. She had noticed the way Jamie seemed hesitant and unsure when it had been suggested that she call her "Grandma." Surprisingly, a part of Cora wanted to be this girl's grandmother. She hadn't been there for Regina. But with this new family, she would be there.

She had to smile faintly when she heard Jamie singing in the shower. She had made mistakes in the past, obviously. Regina had made some mistakes too. Cora knew that she herself wasn't without fault. They would be a family of people who made mistakes. But their mistakes would be forgiven. Cora would make sure of that.

""'''"""""''"""''"""""'

Jamie returned downstairs, all showered and dressed in fresh clothes. She found Cora in the living room and laughed at the sight. Cora was sitting on the couch and had discovered the television; she was currently fascinated and confused by an episode of The Big Bang Theory.

Hearing Jamie's laugh, Cora looked away from the television. The sight she was met with was almost as strange as what she had been watching on the very odd modern device. "Dear… what in the world are you wearing?"

In Cora's opinion, Jamie was wearing the most unusual clothes. Jamie looked down at her clothes, wondering what was so weird about them. A three-quarter length sleeve shirt that was the tint white with black sleeves, along with a pair of jean shorts… and of course a pair of maraschino cherry red stockings; the outfit was fairly modern. Jamie looked back up to meet Cora's eyes. "I'm wearing clothes," she answered, as if that explained everything.

Clothes? Cora begged to differ. Those weren't clothes, they were… horrendous. "Surely you have something more appropriate?" Cora stood up from the couch and walked over to Jamie.

Now, Jamie understood why Cora thought her clothes were so weird. "Okay, I get it now. Cora… Grandma," Jamie tested, deciding that while she wasn't exactly comfortable with it, calling Cora "Grandma" was still better than just calling her by her name. "Things are different here. Here, this is considered 'appropriate'. At least I'm not wearing a mega short skirt and tight shirt that shows way too much cleavage." Cora's reaction to this made Jamie laugh again. "Times have changed," Jamie stated with a grin, getting a little idea. "And we've often rewound the clock since the puritans got a shock when they landed on Plymouth Rock."

Even more confused, Cora tilted her head to the side slightly. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"It's a song," Jamie said through her giggles. "I'll show you; come with me!" Jamie led the way up to her room where her iPod dock and iPod was again. Cora followed, unsure if she really wanted to know what Jamie was up to.

Jamie set up the iPod and clicked on the correct song. Her mischievous grin became bright as the song began to play and she quietly sang along, knowing every word of course. "_Times have changed. And we've often rewound the clock since the puritans got a shock when they landed on Plymouth Rock! If today any shock they should try to stem, 'stead of landing on Plymouth Rock, Plymouth Rock would land on them!_"

Faintly, Cora smiled as she was amused. Her granddaughter was a rather interesting character.

"_In olden days a glimpse of stocking was looked on as something shocking but now God knows anything goes. Good authors too who once knew better words now only use four letters words writing prose! Anything goes!_" Jamie laughed again as she danced a little to the music, finding that she was actually enjoying these moments spent with her grandmother. Cora took Jamie's hand and spun the girl.

Though the music continued to play in the background, Cora just took a moment to study Jamie again. She found herself doing that quite often. Jamie looked rather familiar. "You're father… he was a knight for King Leopold, was he not?" Cora asked, recalling catching Regina having a few brief conversations with the man before Regina had pushed her through the mirror and into Wonderland.

Jamie nodded almost grimly. She paused the music and sat on the edge of her bed. Cora sat down beside her. "Yeah, he worked for Leopold, and then Mum when the king died. And when my father died, well I guess he worked for no one." She smirked despite the grim topic at hand. "I remember Henry telling me this a long while ago. A part of me didn't exactly believe it. But a part of me knew it to be true."

Henry. That was the key word there that Cora had picked up on. "So you're friends with Henry then?"

"Best friends."

That was when it all became clear: Jamie would be essential in Cora's plan to help Regina get Henry back. "Tell me dear, what is my grandson like?"


	40. Chapter 40: Manhattan I

**A/N: Drama ends really, really soon, like, in two days, so I will be able to update more constantly and write more XD Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Please excuse any mistakes and I don't own Once Upon a Time nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

_"Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I'll guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best, ignorance is your new best friend."_

_~"Ignorance" by Paramore~_

"''""""""'""""'"""

She stared.

He stared.

They both just stared.

Regina slipped off her coat as Jamie and Hook just looked at each other. It was as if they were having a staring contest. "Neither of you are introducing each other," she observed as she closed the door to the coat closet. "Am I to assume that you two have met before?"

"Down at the docks," Jamie answered, glancing to Regina for a moment before looking back to Hook. When she looked back to Killian Jones, she noticed that he no longer had his hook, but just a stump that he seemed to be trying to cover up. "What happened with your hook? You're not exactly Captain Hook without it."

Killian went from basically emotionless to frowning. "It's a long story, one that's not exactly any of your business," he said, not impressed with Jamie's remark.

Regina tried not to roll her eyes. "Well, I have some important matters to discuss with Mother. Try and get along while she and I are talking."

Jamie grinned cockily. "Please, Mum, look who you're talking to: me. Charming, adorable, it's impossible not to get along with me." Regina rolled her eyes teasingly while she wore a playful smirk. Regina kissed the top of her daughter's head and then went upstairs. Jamie turned back around to face Hook, still wearing her cocky grin. "So… you like sports?"

""''""''"""''"""''"""

Regina stood in the doorway of her bedroom, seeing her mother staring out of the window. Regina faintly smiled as she saw Cora act so… human. "So you and Jamie are getting along?" In a way, Regina was almost afraid to ask. If her mother and Jamie did not get along, that would only cause more trouble, Regina was sure of it.

Cora turned away from the window to face her daughter. "Yes," she answered. "She certainly is a strange girl." And there was no denying that. Quirky, was actually a better adjective. But that was beside the point. There were three beats of silence that passed before Cora spoke again. "She's wearing the locket."

Slowly, Regina nodded. "Yes, she is. She is my daughter, after all. And isn't it the tradition to hand down the locket? That's what you told me anyway when you gave it to me."

"Indeed, it is," Cora affirmed, taking a few steps towards Regina. "I was just a little surprised that you still had it after all these years."

Regina shifted a little uncomfortably. "It was precious to me; it had been in the family for years." Until Regina had given it to Persephone; then it was no longer in the family. But now Jamie was family and the locket was once more in the family. Regina seemed a little troubled, leading Cora to ask what was wrong. "It's… it's Henry," Regina answered as she sat down on the edge of the bed and Cora sat down beside her. "He's in Manhattan."

""''''""""""''""""''"

"What is the whole point of this game?" Killian asked as he and Jamie were seated in the living room. Jamie had popped in one of the Harry Potter movies and selected a quidditch scene.

Jamie didn't know a lot about sports. Actually, she didn't really know anything about many sports. But if there was one sport she was an expert at, it was quidditch. "The whole point of this game, just like every other sport, is to win. The Chasers use the Quaffle to score points, and once the Golden Snitch is caught, the game ends."

Killian fell silent, watching the movie scene for a few moments before continuing his questions. "And whoever catches this… Golden Snitch… wins the game?"

"No," Jamie answered. "Whoever catches the Snitch gets their team an extra one hundred and fifty points. But let's say that Slytherin catches the Snitch without scoring any other points, and Gryffindor has somehow managed to score two hundred points. Gryffindor would win because they ended up with more points. Got it?"

Truthfully, Killian didn't really understand. This quidditch was foreign to him and would remain so. But it was a little intriguing. Killian stood up from the couch. He had more important matters at hand, like how to find his crocodile.

Jamie turned off the television and silently followed Killian upstairs with raised eyebrows, wondering what thoughts were occupying his mind. Jamie made no noise until she and the captain reached Regina's bedroom and she heard what Regina said.

"It's… it's Henry. He's in Manhattan."

"Henry's in Manhattan?" Jamie interrupted.

Cora and Regina looked over to the doorway to see Hook leaning against the frame, Jamie standing in front of him. Regina held her hand out to Jamie, gently pulling the girl towards her. "Yes, Henry's in Manhattan, with Emma and Mr. Gold."

Hook stiffened. His crocodile, the one he promised to skin, was in Manhattan? He had no clue where Manhattan was. But what he did know was that Manhattan wasn't Storybrooke. "So we'll just go to Manhattan then."

"It's not that simple," said Cora, standing up. "As soon as we cross the borders, we lose our magic."

"And your memories?" Hook questioned.

Regina interjected. "Neither of us were victims of the Curse. It's not about memories. It's about magic."

Jamie cleared her throat, "Ahem, hello?"

She and Regina met eyes. "And of course, there's Jamie, who _would _lose her memories," Regina added, focusing back on her mother. "What do you suppose we do then?" Of course, Mother's opinion was very important and Regina was quite interested to hear what ideas her mother had in order to solve their little conundrum of Henry being in Manhattan.

Cora smiled warmly and reassuringly as she gave Regina's hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. "Don't you worry about Henry, dear. In order to get him back… well, let's just say I have a few ideas." Cora looked over and she and Jamie met eyes.

Within that second that they made eye contact, Jamie saw something. It was something different than what she had seen in the eyes of her grandmother earlier. Jamie knew this look; she had seen that look in Regina's eyes before, like the moment when the purple cloud was rolling over Storybrooke. It was the look of craving power. Jamie swallowed, suddenly not having a good feeling about any of this. But this was her family. She should trust them… right?

Love for a family… it was blinding. It could always be blinding, especially in Jamie's case for the girl had issues with family in the past. Regina was her mother now and Jamie was going to try hard to keep her as her mother. And Cora… she hardly knew Cora but Cora was her grandmother and that was still important to Jamie. Even if it meant being blind to certain things, such as that power hungry glint in Cora's eyes, Jamie was going to try to stay with her family.

But not everything always goes according to plan. For now though, ignorance would be Jamie's new best friend.


	41. Chapter 41: Manhattan II

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Drama club is now over so I'll have more time to write and update!**

* * *

"_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor _

_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital…_

…_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax. Sit back, relapse again."_

_~"Camisado" by Panic! At the Disco~_

"'''""""''''""""""''''""""'""""

"Remind me again why we're at the hospital."

Regina glanced to Jamie, starting to wonder why on earth she brought the teen with her. Well, it was too late now. They were there at the hospital and Regina had business to take care of. "I'm here to visit someone. I promise it won't take too long."

Jamie sighed quietly. She had tagged along, hoping for a bit of adventure; something exciting. She had learned that as long as something exciting was going along, she wasn't so focused on her mood. And ever since meeting her grandmother, Cora, her mood had actually been great. But if Jamie thought about too much, she started to think about the pills. And that would lead to thoughts about the night she had taken the silver razor and… well, no need to think about that anymore.

As they walked the halls, careful to avoid any nurses and physicians for obvious reasons, they passed a few rooms. One room in particular caught Jamie's eye. In that room was a man, who appeared to be asleep… or unconscious. And that man seemed incredibly familiar; too incredibly familiar.

Stopping short, Jamie stared into the room. Regina took a few more steps until she realized that Jamie had stopped walking. She turned to look to her daughter, who was focused on a patient in the room. "Jamie," Regina said softly, "is everything okay?"

"Ben," Jamie murmured before stepping into the hospital room. She made a beeline for the bed that Benjamin was lying on; he was completely comatose. Tentatively, she reached out and touched Benjamin's shoulder.

Regina was stunned by the sight. The last time she checked, Benjamin had been in jail. He had managed to escape? A part of Regina was pleased by this. When she had Benjamin had been together, they had loved each other. And now that he was out of jail and back in Storybrooke, they could be together again. And now that Jamie was legally hers, Regina and Benjamin would have a daughter together and hopefully a son w_hen _Regina succeeded in getting Henry back. They could be a family.

But only when Benjamin got better, _if_ he got better; this didn't seem likely at this point. With a little bit of fear, Regina checked Benjamin's chart.

"He's in a coma, isn't he?" Jamie didn't need an answer. She could just tell. The breathing tube down Ben's throat was evidence enough. Jamie's lower lip quivered and she tightly clutched Benjamin's hand. It was cold and he was unresponsive. If it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor and the subtle rise and fall of his chest, Jamie would have thought that Benjamin was dead.

Regina couldn't let this slow down her plan. Her objective was to find Rumplestiltskin's dagger, and that's what she intended to do. "Wait here," Regina quietly told Jamie, who was hardly listening. Regina left the room and went to find Belle.

Jamie was solely focused on Benjamin. This was her dad, and he was dying. Jamie could tell that he was dying. His hand was cold and she could practically feel him getting colder. She barely noticed that Regina was gone. It was only until Regina returned that Jamie snapped out of her thoughts.

"Jamie, we have to go now," Regina told her daughter quietly. She put her arm around Jamie's shoulders. "We can come back tomorrow and visit him."

"Take his heart," Jamie said suddenly. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She looked to Regina with those eyes, completely serious. "He's dying Mum; I can just tell that he is. Please, take his heart. You have to. If you take his heart, and… and we protect it or something, maybe he'll live."

Regina wanted to tell Jamie that it wouldn't work. But the way the girl was looking at her, it was hard to say no. "Please, you have to," Jamie whispered. In her mind, it was the perfect plan. If they took Benjamin's heart, they could store it away and protect it; make sure that he wouldn't die. And once Benjamin was completely better, they could give him his heart back and everything would be fine.

With a heavy sigh, Regina looked to Benjamin's unmoving figure. If it would bring Jamie comfort, then fine, she would do it. Slowly, as if afraid of messing up, Regina reached into Benjamin's chest.

""'''""""""""''"""""''""

Back at the house, Hook, Regina, Cora, and Jamie were all seated in the living room. Benjamin's heart had been taken and stored securely in the mausoleum. It was slowly beating in a box marked with Benjamin's name in cursive letters. This made Jamie feel better, much better actually. Knowing that Benjamin's heart was secured and stored away gave her hope that he would be safe in the end.

Regina held the yellow note card in her hand. It had the number 915.16 on it and no one seemed to know what the numbers meant. "I thought this would help us, but it's of no use when we don't know what it means," Regina stated.

Quickly, Jamie snatched the yellow note card out of Regina's hand and studied it for a few minutes. Everyone watched her, wondering what was going on through her mind. "Where did you get this?" Jamie asked Regina, meaning the note card.

"From Belle's purse," Regina answered.

"And why would you be looking through her purse?"

Jamie's question caught Regina off guard for a second. She hadn't taken the time to explain the plan to get Rumplestiltskin's dagger in order to control him. And quite frankly, she didn't think Jamie would approve of this plan. That was why Regina had requested that Jamie leave the room when Cora had explained her idea of how to take control of the Dark One. Thankfully, Cora saved Regina and took control of the situation. "The Dark One, dear," Cora began to explain. "We have to find his dagger. He wants to hurt us; wants to hurt you. And if we have his dagger, we can control him, meaning he won't be able to hurt anyone."

Cora made complete eye contact, knowing that this would help to convince Jamie that this was the truth. Jamie accepted this explanation, nodding a few times. "Okay… well if you got this card from Belle's purse…" Suddenly, it clicked. "It's call number!"

Of course, how could Jamie not see it before? "Are you sure?" Regina asked.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm positive. This is Belle we're talking about, remember? I bet anything that if she was going to have a note card in her purse with a number like this, it's a call number. We have to go to the library."


	42. Chapter 42: The Queen is Dead I

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Now, after some thought I have decided to end this story in a few chapters.**

* * *

"_Here's a story of a girl who grew up lost and lonely_

_Thinking love was fairytale and trouble was made _

_Only for me."_

_~"Penny's Song" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog_

""'''""""""''"""""''"""""'"""""''""

Okay Archie, it has been quite some since I have last written in this notebook, and I haven't been to a session with you in a while. But I seriously just need to get some feelings out there.

First off, I'm glad to hear that you're not dead. It was quite the relief to find that out. I went to your funeral by the way. Just thought I would let you know that I respect and like you enough to attend your funeral.

Anyway, I wanted to write because I'm feeling so conflicted about some things. Benjamin is in the hospital… and he doesn't have a heart. I begged Regina to take it out, hoping that maybe his heart could somehow be preserved so that he wouldn't die. Ben's not in such good condition right now. I'm really scared that he may actually die. I don't want him to die. Whether I'm a Mills now or not, Ben is still my dad. I'm still a Todd at heart.

Regina is at the library now… with Captain Hook and my grandma. It's just so weird. The more I find out about Regina and her past and whatnot, the more I feel like I don't belong with her. And she seems different. It's like she's becoming darker again.

I don't want her to become the Evil Queen again. And there's something off about Grandma too. It's like… it's like she's trying to love Regina, like a mother should, but is having trouble with it.

It's like she has no heart…

I spent a morning with her and it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it would be. Grandma is an interesting character, especially considering that she totally is not used to any modern technology. She had somehow managed to turn on the telly and tried watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Her trying to understand that show was a lot funnier than the show itself.

Still, it's like… how do I say this? She told me to call her "Grandma" so obviously there is some sense of caring there (oh my wizard god I'm starting to sound like you, Archie!) but still, it's not like it's love. Or maybe it really is love and Cora just has a strange way of showing it.

I want her to like me. The more I think about it, the more I realize that yeah, I want to be accepted into the Mills family. I like Regina has my mum. But like I said before, it's almost as if she's changing. That I don't like. I want her to be like the 'Gina I know, the one who was my best friend other than Henry. The one who had ice cream with me for breakfast, even though it was because she was heartbroken by Ben.

That's basically all I have to say on the matter. Maybe I'll come to a session again soon. Honestly, I think I need it. And believe me Archie, you may never hear or see those words from me again. This is the one time I'll admit to needing a session.

"""''''"""""''''"""""

Jamie never did end up going to that session. Well, for now anyways. She had chosen to stay home while the others went off to the library to find whatever it was that was needed. Jamie set aside her notebook and put Cosmic Creepers, who had been curled up beside her, in her lap. She stroked his soft fur and felt that faint vibrations of his purring. She smiled faintly. Cosmic was a good kitten.

"Sometime it seems like you're the only sane one around here, Cosmic," she said quietly, as if more of talking to herself than the cat. Even if she was talking to the cat, he simply ignored her. "I have a feeling that it's just going to be you and me for a while."

Absently, Jamie fiddled with her silver locket. She remembered the day it had been given to her very clearly. It hadn't been the happiest day. It had started out like any other day. But that one small act of kindness towards her from the Evil Queen had placed a smile on Persephone's face right up until the death of her parents.

Her parents… she missed them terribly still. Her birthparents; what Jamie found a little odd was that she didn't seem to miss them enough to cry over them anymore. Even when she had knelt before their graves for the first time, her eyes had been dry. Jamie figured that maybe, after so many years, she had finally moved on.

And what of Nathaniel? Her brother… her oh-so-perfect brother. True, she did miss him. But it was the same case as with her birthparents. She didn't miss them enough anymore to cry over them. Perhaps get a little misty eyed yes, but not cry.

Even the thought of Eleanor didn't make her sniffle. It struck Jamie as strange at how fast she moved on from saddening events. Maybe because she had become acquainted with misery that certain things didn't bother her as much. Maybe… but who could say for sure?

Cora, Regina, and Hook had been gone for quite some time now. Little did Jamie know of the events taking place during her absence; and if she were to know, she would definitely be most displeased.

Jamie reached over to grab her book from the bedside table. Just as her fingertips came into contact with the thick volume entitled Les Misérables, the woman who had been a servant in Snow White's kingdom and had been called Johanna, fell to her death.

"'''""""''"""""''"""

Dear Dad,

It seems kind of pointless writing this letter to you. It's not like you're ever going to read it. But here it goes anyway:

Please get better. I need you. Regina needs you. We can be a family and you know what? We'd be an awesome family. I think you would be really happy to see how well Regina and I are getting along. After all, I am her daughter now. Legally and everything; there are papers saying that my name is now Jamie Mills. Don't worry; I'm still a Todd at heart.

I'm sorry that Regina took your heart out. I begged her to do it. I don't know what was going through my head at the time. But now you don't have a heart until you get better. I guess I was thinking that if we removed your heart, and kept it protected, you wouldn't die. According to your charts, you're not doing to good.

But you have to pull through. If not for the family that we could have with you, me, and Regina, then do it just for me. I never asked for much, but this is the one thing I'm begging for.

Pull through.


	43. Chapter 43: The Miller's Daughter I

**A/N: Well, only one more chapter after this. Now, this series is definately going to take a very AU turn in the third installment of the Stars Series. **

**Disclaimer: Please excuse any mistakes and I don't own OUaT. If I did, Cora never would have died. Thank god for fanfiction.**

* * *

"_It was a lie when they smiled and said that you won't feel a thing_

_And as we ran from the cops we laughed so hard it would sting."_

_~"Disenchanted" by My Chemical Romance~_

_""''"""""''"""""""'"""""""'""""""_

"Mother," Regina scolded as she stood up and picked up the speaker from the ground. Cora had just knocked it over after she had heard the words said by Snow's voice coming from the box. The two were at Town Hall, listening in on a phone call going on between Snow and Charming.

Cora crossed her arms and looked away from Regina. "I don't like what that magic box was saying about me. I'm not wicked."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother's insolence about this world was irritating on some level. "It's not a magic box," Regina corrected Cora as she placed the speaker back on the desk. "It's a phone tap."

"What do you need a phone tap for?"

Both the women looked over to the doorway and upon doing so, they saw Jamie standing there, looking utterly innocent and naïve. Not wanting to answer Jamie's question, Regina changed the topic. "Jamie… what are you doing here?"

Jamie stepped further into the room and sat down on the couch. "I got bored at home, and you've been gone for a long time. Like, a really long time. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," she joked, knowing that it was damn near impossible to forget about her. She was Jamie after all.

Regina smiled faintly as she took a few steps towards the couch. "Never. You're too hard to forget about," she teased back.

Cora cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of her daughter and granddaughter. "We are faced with a little problem," she announced, picking up the Dark One's dagger from Regina's desk. She watched, interested and slightly in fear, as Rumplestiltskin's name started disappearing from the blade. "The Dark One… he's dying." Cora held up the dagger for Regina and Jamie to see the name that was scrawled on the dagger do a vanishing act. "Right now, as we speak, his powers are disappearing. And soon, all of that magic will be gone."

As Cora's hand gentle caressed the Dark One's dagger, she slowly looked up to meet the eyes of Regina and only Regina. "Unless I kill the Dark One with his dagger." Cora said the words so easily that it was as if she were simple speaking of the weather. But Jamie knew it was more than the weather. This was serious. Cora was honestly suggesting killing Mr. Gold! "Then all of that power will be mine."

"You're joking… right?" Jamie knew that it was a pointless question to have asked. She knew that Cora was utterly serious, and this was proven by the stern look given to her by her grandmother. "Of course… why would you joking? I guess it's not a big deal if you're serious or not. I mean, it's only _murder_!"

Cora pursed her lips slightly in irritation. Jamie was her granddaughter, yes. But that did not mean Jamie would stand in her way of gaining the ultimate power that came with being the Dark One. "And you can't kill Mr. Gold," Jamie went on to say. "He can't die yet. There's something I need to ask him and it's really important!"

"Well I would hurry up and go ask him if I were you," Cora said ominously, "because even if I don't stab him with his dagger, he will still die."

Jamie held Cora's cold gaze for a few moments, as if trying to stare her down. But it was Jamie who lost and took off from the mayor's office. She had a very important question and she was going to ask Mr. Gold before he died. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be lucky enough to stop Cora from killing him.

This was all very strange. It felt to Jamie as if she weren't even running; her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Adrenaline pumping through her veins prevented her from become tired too soon. Within moments, she reached the pawnshop, hoping that this was where Gold was. She burst in and called out, "Mr. G, are you here?"

Emma and Neal looked over to the doorway that led into the backroom where they were currently at. "Who is that?" Neal asked Emma and his father, wearing a puzzled expression.

Though he was very weak and could barely keep his eyes opened, it was Mr. Gold who answered Jamie. "In the back." His voice was hoarse and had cracked, but Jamie still heard him. She instantly appeared and went to his side, kneeling down.

"So it is true," she breathed. "You are dying."

As best as he could, Mr. Gold nodded. Every little moment caused him great pain though. It was as if his joints had been set on fire; the injection of poison taking its toll on him. Jamie was about to tell him that Cora was on her way to come and finish him off. But not yet. She still had her question to ask. So Jamie swallowed, a little nervous for the answer. "Please, I really need to ask you this question. It's been killing me not knowing. My childhood… there's a huge part of it that I can't remember at all."

Despite his current state of being, Mr. Gold managed his classic smirk. "I'm afraid that I have something to do with that, dearie." He tried sitting up, but wasn't very successful. "You… remember when I told you that you were very sick when you were younger?" Jamie nodded. "And I gave your parents the medicine to make you better?" Again, Jamie nodded. "There were a few… side effects."

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Side effects?" She almost didn't want Gold to continue, afraid of what she would hear.

"Yes, side effects," Gold affirmed, his voice breaking a little. "Bottom line is dearie; you aged ten years over night. You can't remember the first half of your childhood because it never happened."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the front door of the pawnshop was blasted open. Everyone's eyes, except for Mr. Gold's for he was too weak, widened. Jumping into action, Neal and Emma immediately went to the front of the pawnshop.

Jamie stayed right by Mr. Gold's side. "You're going to get through this," she promised him.

Mr. Gold smirked faintly, his eyes clearly showing how much pain he was. "Always looking on the bright side of things, dearie."

"'''"""""''"""""'''"""""''"""

Snow White stared down at the heart in her hands. She had a choice to make. Either she could kill Cora, or she couldn't. Snow had morals, ones that kept her from intentionally killing anyone. But it seemed such morals had flown out the window.

Slowly, Snow put Cora's heart back in the box that had contained it for so long. She still needed to think about this. Her mind was reeling, her heart pounding and her stomach twisting into knots. It shouldn't be all that hard. This was Cora, after all. Cora deserved it.

But did she really? All this time, Cora was evil because she didn't have a heart. This thought led to Snow's other thought of how things might be different if Cora had her heart back.

Whilst thinking, Snow White's eyes landed on a box that contained another heart. On the box was the name "Benjamin" engraved in neat, cursive letters.


	44. Chapter 44: The Miller's Daughter II

"_And it was beautifully depressing _

_Like __A Street Car Named Desire_

_They were fighting for their love that started growing dire."_

_~"Memories" by Panic! At the Disco~_

"'''"""""'""""""'""'""'""""''""

If there wasn't so much pain and sadness in the air, Jamie would have been surprised by what was happening right then and there. She was still kneeling by Mr. Gold, their hands joined. How they got there was simple: Jamie simple held out her hand and Mr. Gold had clasped it tightly. His grip was rather painful. As the minutes ticked away, bringing him closer to his death, his grip became firmer. It made Jamie wince slightly, but she didn't complain about it. The way Jamie saw it: as long as Mr. Gold kept that tight grip on her hand, she would know that he was alive.

And of course, everything started going downhill quickly. Cora appeared in the backroom, clutching the Dark One's dagger tightly. Emma and Neal she had easily gotten rid of by simple waving her hand, sending them to a random location in the forest.

As soon as Jamie and Cora made eye contact, a chill shot down Jamie's spine. So this was the type of person her grandmother really was: obsessed with magic, power hungry, and most of all heartless. Cora stepped towards Mr. Gold and on instinct, Jamie backed away, regrettably letting go of Mr. Gold's hand. With a stony gaze, Cora raised the dagger, about to strike.

"Wait," Mr. Gold said before Cora could do anything else. "Before you kill me, I have to know: did you ever love me?"

Cora's expression then softened as she slowly lowered the dagger. "Why do you think I had to rip out my own heart?" she asked him rhetorically in a gentle voice. She then once more raised the dagger and was about to plunge it into Mr. Gold's heart.

There was a moment where everything just froze. And then Cora jerked forward, as if struck from behind. Jamie's eyes widened at what she saw.

Regina was standing behind her mother, hand inside of Cora. Cora dropped the dagger, her eyes widened in surprise and slight pain as her heart was back in its proper place for the first time in ages.

"Mother?" Regina said softly, wondering if it had worked.

And then Cora smiles. It's a warm, loving smile; completely genuine. It was then that Regina knew it worked. "Mother," Regina breathed happily before the two embraced tightly.

During that time, Mr. Gold looked down and saw that his bleeding chest was beginning to heal.

""'''""""''""""'""""

David found Snow White sitting on the steps of the Mills' family mausoleum. She was covering her ears, tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over. As he neared her, David could see that Snow was slightly shaking. He knelt down before her and took her hands into his.

"Y-you're r-r-right," she stuttered, taking shaky breaths. "Th-this isn't muh-me."

David just stared at her for a few seconds. He could tell from her current actions that she had done something that she normally never would have done. It seemed Snow had made her decision. Slowly, David let go of her hands and stood up.

"What did you do?"

''""""'''"""""''""""'""""

Cora and Regina embraced tightly. For the first time ever, Cora loved her daughter; truly loved her. It was no longer just wanting what was best for her, but really loving her.

"This would have been enough," Cora whispered to Regina. She pulled away to look into her daughter's eyes. "_You _would have been enough." It became very clear to her once her heart was back, that power didn't mean a thing. Power was nothing compared to the family she had now.

_So it had really been that simple all along_, Jamie thought. All Cora had needed was her heart. And now she had it again. Tentatively, Jamie stepped forward. Cora turned away from Regina to meet the eyes of her granddaughter. Slowly, as if afraid of rejection, Cora reached out to Jamie.

Knowing that there was no reason to be afraid anymore, Jamie immediately hugged Cora tightly. This was it. Jamie had her family. She was loved. Cora kissed the top of her granddaughter's head, rubbing her back soothingly.

Watching this sight, Regina beamed. She had her daughter and she had her mother again. Things could start looking up for her. And as soon as she had her son back and as soon as Ben got out of the hospital (and Regina was confident that he would get out), she would have her happy ending.

Mr. Gold stood up from the makeshift bed that he had been lying on. There was still blood on his clothes from the wound that Hook had caused. It was thanks to the blood that there was evidence that he had been hurt, because other than the blood, there was no proof. The wound in his chest was gone and he no longer felt pain. It was as if the poison had simply evaporated in his bloodstream.

Just because he no longer felt pain caused by the poison though, did not mean he wasn't hurting. Jealously was raging through his veins, taking place of the poison. He had worked so hard and had come this far and still Jamie was not his. She was the price to his deal that he had made so long ago. And for some time, he had stopped trying to claim her.

Even though he had his own son back, Mr. Gold was not satisfied. Belle did not remember him anymore and Jamie was not his, like she should be. But he would make sure that that would change very soon. He wasn't sure how he would get Belle to remember him. He had already tried everything. But it shouldn't be so difficult to get Jamie. And yet it was.

It was time to stop playing around. No more games unless they were mind games that he would use to get Jamie. She was the price and he would claim her no matter what it took. He would have his son, his True Love, and his price. Honestly, at this point, Mr. Gold didn't care what sacrifices he would have to make.

At that moment, someone in the hospital died.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The last chapter of Six Feet Under the Stars! Be on the lookout for the third installment of the stars series: Celestial Graffiti**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. No copyright infringement intended. **


End file.
